2D y noodle forever
by beacam41
Summary: 2D quería a noodle en el comienzo de sus vidas como una hermana pequeña, pero con el paso del tiempo, ella se va convirtiendo en una mujer, lo que a 2D le comienza a causar cosas que no sentia por ella. Pero habrá un invitado en esta historia que cambiará sus vidas para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer fanfic! u espero que lo disfruten :_**D**

**2D y Noodle forever 3**

_**inicios**_

_En Inglaterra….._

Murdoc Niccals estaba viendo unas tiendas en su auto, cuando de repente ve una tienda de pianos y órganos. Y justo en ese momento le dió la idea de asaltar esa tienda, ya que empezó a pensar de que si robaba algunos pianos, que eran muy costosos, iba a ser "rico" por un tiempo.  
Ni siquiera lo pensó y ya estaba acelerando para chocar la vitrina….pero no se había percatado de algo…. El vendedor no se movió de la posición donde estaba, porque simplemente estaba pensando en quien sabe. Murdoc trató de esquivarlo , pero no pudo, y terminó chocando al vendedor en la cara.

Stu-pot solo recordaba estar vendiéndole un piano a un cliente…y de la nada ve un auto encima. Después vió una gran poza de sangre y mucha gente alrededor de él, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Luego de eso se quedó "dormido".

_En Japón…._

**Sr. Kyuzo**: niños…..lamentablemente este proyecto a fracazado (entran unos militares y secuestran a todos los niños, menos a una pequeña) yo matare a esta chiquita.  
**Niña:** no va a hacer eso…..verdad?  
**Sr. Kyuzo**: (susurrándole) no lo haré, ahora tienes que hacer lo que te diga….  
(puso a la niña en una silla con una máquina) este es un invento mio (le puso una cosa en la cabeza, era un casco con muchos cables) tranquila, ahora, quédate quieta (encendió la maquina, y al instante, dijo "océano tocino" en un micrófono conectado hacia la cabeza dela pequeña.  
En ese instante, la infante quedo inconciente)  
que interesante (dijo mirando un diario, con el anuncio "se busca una guitarrista para una banda en Inglaterra") tengo una idea magnífica! (y echo a la chica en una caja fedex rumbo a Inglaterra)

_En estados unidos…._

Un chico afroamericano estaba en un auto con sus demás amigos, estaban simplemente hablando de cómo sería tener fama, estar al lado de sus cantantes favoritos. Russel y Del crían que seria lo más maravilloso del mundo estar sentado a unos centímetros de su cantante favorito, estar con él, hablar con él…..sería un sueño. Y ese sueño lo querían hacer realidad.

Del y Russell empezaron a escribir algunas canciones el día siguiente, y luego las cantaban juntos.  
pero no sabían que esa noche algo les esperaba.  
en un callejón estaban mostrándoles a sus demás amigos lo que habían escrito, y ellos estaban de acuerdo en colaborar con ellos.  
Justo pasó un auto rojo deportivo, pero muy viejo y gastado. Joel, un amigo de Russell, les gritó que se tiraran al suelo, pero no alcanzaron a esquivar los disparos. Russell solo recordaba a su mejor amigo ensangrentado, a su amigo Del muriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno…..aqui va el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste :9 , no he publicado desde hace mucho tiempo, por temas del cole, xD(otra cosa que no aclare al principio, es q gorillaz no me pertenece, jijijijiji, derechos de autor)_

**Capitulo 2: reunión y conociéndose **

_De vuelta En Inglaterra…_

Murdoc estaba peleando con unos chicos en un callejón:

**Joseph:** oyeee! Tonto! Te apuesto que no puedes hacer un 360 con esa basura (le dijo apuntando con el dedo al auto, con stu adentro, ya que la condena que le habían dado era de cuidarlo por algunos meses)  
**Murdoc:** maldito pendejo…..no te metas con murdoc niccals (le dijo metiéndose al auto, y mostrándole el dedo de al medio, como un insulto) te voy a dejar con la boca abierta , idiota.  
**Chica 1**: vamos murdoooocc! Tu puedes vencer a ese pendejo! (dijo gritando)  
**Chica 2:** mírame! Quiero que te vaya bien en esto! (dijo mostrándole sus pechos)  
_  
Murdoc se excita y se pone a corre como loco en su auto (claro que stu-pot iba de un lado para otro en la parte trasera, golpeándose la cabeza. Luego de hacer varias acrobacias, trato de hacer un 360…pero en vez de eso, stu salió volando por el parabrisas, y el auto se termino volcando. Luego de eso, el satanista salió a ver como quedo su auto, y después se dio cuenta que stu estaba en el suelo. Lo va a ver, e increíblemente se logra levantar (ya que había quedado vegetal)._

**Murdoc: **QUE?! Como pudiste levantarte?!**  
2D: **que pasa? Donde estoy? Quien eres tu?  
(mientras las chicas y Joseph van hacia donde están el satanista y el peliazul)  
**Chica 1:** Murdoc, quien es tu amiguito…( con una voz pervertida y lamiéndole la cara)  
**2D:** OYE! Déjame! No soy comida  
**Chica 2:** Déjalo, es solo mío! (Dijo tirándose encima, y tratando de besarlo)  
**Murdoc:** ya déjenlo, es solo un chico que estaba en el asiento trasero de mi auto y salió volando por el parabrisas… pero pueden tener a alguien más al lado suyo esta noche, chiquitass….después de este espectáculo lo único que quiero es una noche de festejo (les da un abrazo amistoso a las chicas susurrando) pero ahora, tengo que llevar a este chico a un lugar (se despide de Joseph y las chicas, y se va con 2D )

_En el departamento de Murdoc….._

**Stu:** ahora me puedes explicar quien eres tu?  
**Murdoc:** Bueno….soy Murdoc Jacob Niccals, y estoy buscandouna banda…ya que las demás bandas no han tenido éxito,y vi en ese callejón que las chicas se volvían locas por ti, lo que me daría buena fama con la mujeres…. Incluso, ya me conseguiste 2 citas nocturnas, y me imagino que sabes tocar algún instrumento, o no?

**Stu**: no  
**Murdoc.**: entonces comencemos por lo básico (luego empieza a revolcar cosas dentro un armario sucio y polvoriento, donde encuentra un teclado que le faltan 5 teclas) esta un poco sucio y gastado, pero trata de tocar algo.

_El peliazul obedeció las ordenes de Murdoc, e increíblemente tocaba muy bien ese instrumento, en ese momento, Murdoc había encontrado el principio de su banda._

**Murdoc:** (empezó a sentir un olor fetido, que curiosamente venia de Stu) es mejor que vallas a darte una ducha, hueles asquerozo.  
**stu**: donde esta el baño?  
Murdoc: a tu derecha (dijo apuntando a una puerta)  
**Stu**: gracias!

En ese rato que stu se duchaba, Murdoc estaba en el sillón mirando sus videos xxx, y de repente escucho una voz suave, agradable que cantaba, y que venia de su baño. Cuando Murdoc se dio cuenta que era el peliazul el que cantaba, lo saco de la ducha y le ordeno que volviera a cantar. Lo cual hizo con un poco de vergüenza (ya que estaba desnudo) pero eso a Murdoc no le importaba.

**Murdoc:** es oficial! Tu eres el vocalista de mi banda, ahora tendras que vivir aquí, y bueno, conseguir un baterista y un guitarrista. Y, pensándolo bien… cual es tu nombre?  
**Stu:** Stuart-pot  
**Murdoc:** que nombre tan tonto….tu cara no es de eso…..tu cara es como de 2 dents (2 abolladuras)  
**Stu:** entonces desde ahora me llamare 2D  
Murdoc: ese nombre si te queda, y es un nombre atractivamente publicitario (pensaba en fama y dinero que le podía producir el nuevo cantante)

_**En estados unidos….**_

_Russel Hobbs está en un estado de shock, no podía creer que su mejor amigo este muerto,y que ahora lo estuviese viendo como era enterrado en un cementerio, no podía creer que a sus amigos los hubiesen matado y que ahora a todos ya no los iba a ver más.  
pero lo mas raro de todo esto, es que sus ojos se volvieron cada vez mas blancos. Sus padres pensraon que se estaba poniendo ciego o algo asi, pero él veía muy bien.  
un día como cualquier otro, russ estaba escuchando música en su mp3, cuando de repente se quedo "dormido".russel empezó a soñar con Del, su querido amigo, soñaba que le decía que no lo hiba a dejar hasta que russ ya no tuviera shock por su muerte y la de sus amigos. Pero cuando despertó, había un sacerdote, apuntando con una cruz, y sus padres estaban acorralados en una esquina de su cuarto. Con un poco de calma, su mamá le explico que estaba poseído por algo o alguien, y en ese momento, lo estaban exorcizando.  
Desde ese dia, russ tenía algunos ataques, y donde el sacerdote venia a tratar de sacar el alma de Del, y en la quinta sesión, russ le explico al sacerdote sobreel sueño que tuvo con su amigo cuando le dio el primer ataque. Entonces el sacerdote les ordeno que se fueran a otro país, para que russ tratara de olvidar a sus amigos asecinados, para que Del lo dejara.  
Pensando en eso, sus padres decidieron ir a Inglaterra, donde russ hizo nuevos amigo de sus mismos gustos, ya no tenía tantos ataques como antes y aprendió a tocar batería.  
Cunado sus amigos lo vieron tocar, se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer un concierto callejero_.

_**En el concierto callejero….  
**__Russ estaba nervioso, esa su primera vez tocando batería con mucha gente, pero empezó a tocar.  
Fue maravilloso, le hubiese encantado que ese momento durara para siempre, que siempre estuviera en una banda, pero su grupo le dijo que ese iba a ser el único concierto que iban a hacer._

_Justamente Murdoc estaba caminando por ahí cerca, y empieza a oír música muy buena. Cuando Murdoc llega al lugar donde hay mucha gente y un escenario, enfoca la mirada en el baterista, quien toca muy bien. Empieza a sentir algo en el pie, era un volante de la banda que estaba tocando, y estaba el nombre del baterista: Russel hobbs. Luego del concierto, el satanista empieza a buscar al baterista en los camarines, y logra encontrarlo.  
_**Murdoc:** hola! Me llamo Murdoc niccals, vi como tocabas la batería en el escenario, y quiero hacerte una oferta.  
**Russel:** de que tipo de oferta me estas hablando?  
**Murdoc:** veras, estoy formando una banda, y necesito un baterista y un guitarrista, quieres conformar mi banda? (dijo extendiéndole la mano)  
_  
Russ se puso a pensar por un rato, pensó que talvez sus amigos lo dejarían por haberse unido a otro grupo, pero si él quería más aplausos y seguir con su hobby de tocar batería….tendria que aceptar._

**Russel**: Hecho (dijo estrechándole la mano)  
**Murdoc:** Entonces ahora ven conmigo (Russel lo siguió hasta el departamento)_  
__**  
**__en el departamento….._

Murdoc: bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar!, bueno, te presento a 2D , nuestro vocalista(dijo apuntándolo)  
2D: hola!  
Russel: hola!  
Murdoc: D, el va a ser nuestro baterista, Russel hobbs. Ahora cuéntanos tu historia

_Después que russ les contara su vida, él se quiso quedar con ellos, y sus padres volvieron a estados unidos. Depues de unos días de mudaron a Kong studios, era un lugar perfecto.__**  
**__Solo le faltaba una parte de la banda, un guitarrista, asi que se pusieron a buscar en los diarios, pero no encontraron, entonces pusieron un anuncio en el diario. _

_**Luego de unos meses…  
**__alguien toco el timbre. 2D fue a abrir, y pego un grito del susto. Murdoc fue alarmado a ver quién era, pero la verdad era una cosa. Russel estaba en su habitación escuchando música, pero fue a ver que estaban haciendo sus compañeros, y cuando se encontró con la cosa en la puerta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era una caja de 3 metros de altura._

**Russel:** que habrá allí adentro?  
**Murdoc:** si tienes tanta curiosidad ve a ver.  
**Russel:** esta bien (fue a buscar un cuchillo y corto un pedazo de la caja, y extrañamente salió una niña diciendo palabras que no entendían y dando patadas)  
**Niña:** (empezó a tocar guitarra extraordinariamente, y finalmente dio una patada) NOODLE.  
**Murdoc**: wow! Esta niña es talentosa! Estas en la banda chiquita.  
**Niña:** noodle  
**Russel**: creo que quiere fideos.  
**2D:** creo que esa niña se llama noodle.  
Murdoc: buena e idea face-ache! La llamaremos noodle, ahora, quiero que tu le enseñes a hablar inglés, porque yo no le entendiendo ninguna maldita cuestión.  
**2D:** pero yo no sé cómo hablar japonés!  
**Murdoc:** (golpea a 2D) enséñale de cualquier manera.

Y asi 2D se va a la habitación con noodle, a enseñarle ingles.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Este es el final del capitulo 2, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
PD: en este capitulo le di mas protagonismo a russel, Murdoc y 2D, pero a noodle le voy a dar mucho mas protagonismo en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola de nuevo! No he actualizado por tiempo (aunque este de vacaciones, igual tengo muchas cosas que hacer), y me han pedido que aparezca Paula Cracker, asi que voy a incluirla en esta historia, pero como ya había escrito cuando llego noodle, tendre que cambiar un poco el orden de la historia original. Espero que disfruten este capítulo! ( y les agradezco por los reviews a marati2011 y a Laura Andara! Me dan motivaciones para seguir escribiendo este fic :D)  
PD: habían pasado 2 meses desde el capitulo 2._

**Capitulo 3: **parque de diversiones

_En Kong studios (pieza de 2D)…._

**2D: **(mirando la tele) que aburrido, no hay nada que ver aquí….. (se encuentra con un canal de películas) mmmm… esto se ve bueno, voy a ver de que se trata (vió que era una película de romance. Se intereso por verla , hasta que vio el final, y el peliazul quedo llorando) porque! Porque carolina tuvo que morir!, pobre mark, se quedo sin esposa! (dijo sonándose la nariz) pensándolo bien, me falta algo, hace mucho tiempo que no me he enamorado… desde secundaria. Que buenos momentos (mirando el techo) quisiera volver a ese tiempo, a esos besos con la persona que amaba….(entra noodle, que todavía no sabía hablar muy bien ingles todavia)  
**Noodle:** pasa…que? 2D-kun?  
**2D:** aaaa…Noodle, es "que pasa" no" pasa que".  
**Noodle:** bueno….. que pasa?  
**2D:** nada querida, y para que vienes a mi habitación?  
**Noodle:** has estado, muy raro estos días, enserio estas bien?  
**2D:** si, estoy muy bien (le da un abrazo) gracias por preocuparte por mi.  
**Noodle:** de nada…..y también venia a visitarte para pedirte, si podrías ir al parque de diversiones con migo, vi el anuncio, en la tienda de música. Porfis?  
**2D:** por supuesto! Estaba muy aburrido, y ¿donde están Russel y Murdoc? Para que vallan con nosotros!  
**Noodle:** Russel esta en su habitación tocando batería, y Mudz esta viendo tele en el living.  
**2D:** ve a invitarlos. Será divertido.

_Despues de que noodle convenciera a Murdoc y a Russel, fueron al parque de diversiones, que estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaban, asi que fueron caminando, pero como siempre, a Russel le dio hambre en el camino, y 2D quiso acompañar a un bazar que estaba muy cerca del camino._

En el bazar….

**2D:** oye…. Y si le compramos un dulce a noodle  
**Russel:** y a que se debe?  
**2D:** por sacarme del aburrimiento :D:  
**Russel:** ok, buena idea.  
(2D se va a la vitrina, a ver algún dulce que le guste, cuando tropieza con una persona y ésta cae al suelo)  
**persona:** oye! Ten mas cuida… (mira a la cara a 2D, se sonroja) lo siento, fui yo.  
**2D:** perdón! Disculpa, yo tuve la culpa ( la levanta)  
**persona:** me llamo Paula, Paula Cracker, y tu?  
**2D:** me llamo 2D  
**Paula:** qué raro nombre, pero es lindo ^^  
**2D:** jeje (se sonroja)  
**Russel:** vamos D! apúrate! Tenemos que volver a darle el dulce a noodle.  
**2D:** ok, voy. Aparte Paula, a donde vas?  
**Paula:** al parque de diversiones , y tu?  
**2D:** yo tambien! Vamos?  
**Paula:** ok!  
_2D le presenta a Russel a Paula, y él queda con una cara rara al saber que 2D conoció una chica.  
_**Russel:** es linda, será tu amiga o algo mas (le dice susurrando a D)  
**2D:** (le da un codazo) cállate.  
_Llegan a donde estaba Murdoc y Noodle.  
_**Murdoc:** que estaban haciendo?! Los estábamos esperando!  
**Russel:** nos demoramos por culpa de D, conoció a esta chica (dijo apuntando a Paula)  
**Murdoc:** (ve a la chica, y ve que es linda) Hola, querida, ya veo porque D se demoro tanto (le tomo la mano y la besó) me llamo Murdoc , y tu nombre me imagino que es tan bello como tu, no?  
**Paula: **(se sonroja) emmm…me llamo Paula.  
**Murdoc:** se los dije.  
**Paula:** jejejej (se sonroja más todavía)  
**2D:** (pone cara de enojo) ya basta Murdoc (susurrándole)  
**Murdoc:** Ok, pero, me puedes conseguir una cita nocturna conmigo?  
**2D:** CLARO QUE NO! La acabo de conocer!  
**Murdoc:** como quieras maldito D:  
**2D:** (mira a noodle) hey! Querida, Russ y yo queremos darte algo. (2D saca una paleta muy grande del bolsillo) es para ti (se la pasa)  
**Noodle: ** gracias! (recibe la paleta y abraza a 2D, y luego a Russ)  
**Russ y 2D:** De nada, querida.  
_Parten todos juntos hacia el parque de diversiones, noodle feliz comiendo su dulce, Russ comiendo unas papas fritas, 2D con Paula conversando, y Murdoc tratando de meterse en sus conversaciones._

_En el parque de diversiones…._

**Noodle:** vamos a la rueda de la fortuna!... o mejor a la montaña rusa!...o mejor a la casa embrujada! ….o..  
**Russel:** calmate, pequeña, vamos a ir a todos, pero elige uno primero.  
**Noodle:** es que no se que escoger.  
**Murdoc:** porque no dejamos que Paula escoja?  
**2D:** buena idea! (noodle se amurra después de lo que dijo 2D)  
**Noodle:** pero si yo quería….. (lo interrumpe Paula  
**Paula:** quiero ir a la rueda de la fortuna.  
_2D y Murdoc corren detrás de ella, para sentarse al lado en la rueda de la fortuna, y Noodle se pone muy triste, porque 2D no quiere quedarse con ella en la rueda de la fortuna.  
_**2D:** yo iré con Paula!  
**Murdoc:** pero yo quería….  
**Paula:** él dijo primero.  
**Murdoc:** bueno, me quedare abajo.  
**Russel:** yo pido con Noodle.  
**Noodle:** ok! (dijo sonriendo, pero sigue triste por no ir con 2D)  
_luego de esperar la fila, ya están subiendo a sus cabinas, Murdoc se quedo abajo, y justo se le acerco una chica rubia, de ojos verdes.  
_**Chica:** te gusta esa chica que va con el peliazul?  
**Murdoc:** un poco, porque?  
**Chica:** yo los veía, y creo que le gusta el otro tipo.  
**Murdoc:** y porque te metes en mis asuntos?  
**Chica:** porque a mí me pasa lo mismo…..como te llamas?  
**Murdoc:** Murdoc, Murdoc Niccals, y tu?  
**Chica: **Ashley Windsor  
**Murdoc :** es un lindo nombre.  
_Murdoc y Ashley se quedaron conversando, y desparecieron de la vista de los demás. En un cubículo, para ser más exactos, en el Paula y 2D…  
_**Paula:** gracias por invitarme a estar aquí contigo.  
**2D:** de nada, me la he pasado de maravilla.  
**Paula:** igual (saca una agenda y un lápiz, y le pasa el papel a 2D) este es mi número, llámame de vez en cuando.  
**2D:** justamente eso te iba a pedir, gracias!  
**Paula:** de nada ^^(se dan un abrazo)  
_En el cubículo de Russel y Noodle…..  
_**Russel:** que te pasa Noodle?  
**Noodle: **no me cae muy esa chica "Paula"  
**Russel:** porque?  
**Noodle**: es….no se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de ella (ve a 2D y a Paula abrazándose, se echa a un lado, donde Russel no le viera la cara, y derrama una lágrima)  
_Cuando todos se bajan….  
_**2D:** Donde esta Murdoc?  
**Russel:** yo lo vi con una chica rubia.  
_Todos intercambiaron miradas, menos Paula, que no entendía nada.  
_**Paula:** que pasa?  
**2D:** nada (le susurra algo a Russel) oye, Russ, tu crees que estén en los baños?  
**Russel:** creo que si (mira para todos lados) donde esta noodle?!  
**Paula:** mientras ustedes susurraban, yo la vi que tenía ganas de ir al baño, así que le dije que fuera a los baños que están ahí (dijo apuntando a una carpa)_  
_**2D y Russel:** NOOOO!  
**Grito de una pequeña**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
_2D, Russel y Paula van a buscar a Noodle, cuando la encuentran, estaba llorando en una esquina, 2D y Paula se quedan con ella, Russel se fue a los baños, donde encontró a Murdoc sin camisa, (tratando de ponerse la ropa rápidamente) y a Ashley con la camisa de Murdoc. Acto siguiente de Russel fue darle una buena golpiza a Murdoc, hasta dejarlo con un ojo morado, mientras tanto, Ashley miraba con horror como golpeaban a Murdoc.  
En la esquina, donde estaba Noodle llorando…..  
_**2D:** amor, trata de hablar, que pasó?  
**Noodle: **fue horrible! No puedo que Murdoc pudiera hacer eso con esa chica!  
**2D:** cálmate (la abraza) todo se va a solucionar, todo se va a solucionar.  
_Paula quedo atónita, no sabía lo que pasaba, justo entra Murdoc, que apenas caminaba, con ayuda de la chica ya vestida podía caminar un poco, entonces, justo cuando 2D lo ve, corre, y le da una patada, y lo golpea unas 11 veces en la cara, y quedo inconsciente. Noodle seguía llorando.  
Russel sale de los baños sin que Noods se diera cuenta, y le compra un algodón de dulce.  
_**Russel: **esto es para ti pequeña, lo pedí con colorante azul para ti.  
**Noodle:** gracias Russel (dice limpiándose la nariz)  
**Russel:** mejor nos vamos a casa (toma en brazos a Noodle, mientras ella come su algodón de dulce)  
**2D:** bueno; Paula, me tengo que ir, te llamare!  
**Paula:** ok! (le da suavemente un beso en la mejilla) nos vemos..  
**2D:** ok (se sonroja)  
**Russel: **vamos D! tenemos que irnos antes de que Murdoc despierte!  
**2D:** voy!  
Cuando llegaron a Kong studios…  
**2D:** yo tengo sueño, mejor me voy a acostar.  
**Russel: **yo me voy a mi habitación.  
_Noodle y 2D se quedan solos en el living.  
_**Noodle:** 2D-kun, no quiero dormir sola hoy, me darán pesadillas!  
**2D: **bueno, por esta vez, puedes ir a mi habitación a dormir.  
**Noodle:** yei!  
_En la noche, 2D se dedico a cantarle a Noodle, para que se durmiera, y finalmente lo logro, se durmió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 2D durmió en paz, porque finalmente lleno ese vacío que tenia, ese amor que le faltaba. Russel durmió bien esa noche, pero Murdoc no tuvo la misma suerte, despertó a media noche en medio del parque de diversiones, estaba completamente vacío, y no podía volver a Kong studios, porque los zombis estaban despiertos en ese horario, y termino durmiendo bajo un puente._

_Este es el Cap. 3 de este fic, espero que les haya gustado :D.  
En el próximo capítulo voy a describir más la relación de Paula y 2D, también el desarrollo de la banda, y la preocupación de Noodle por esta pareja.  
dejen reviews! Me da inspiración para seguir escribiendo :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! Disculpen por la demora!(Por tercera vez) ya sé que siempre me demoro en hacer los capítulos, pero es por temas de tiempo (necesito estudiar para pruebas, tengo que ensayar guitarra, tengo que dibujar para subir a deviant, y tengo un tiempo dedicado a mis amigos y familia) espero que lo entiendan (pero espero que sigan leyendo y que dejen reviews, son pocos, pero me inspiran!) _

_PD: talvez encuentren que este capitulo esta un poco mas subido de tono que los otros (lo digo en el tema verbal y en el tema sexual)_

**Capitulo 3:** sufrimiento de Noodle

(1 mes después del capítulo pasado…)

_Noodle estaba en su habitación ensayando guitarra, y empezó a tocar cualquier cosa, y comenzó a salir una melodía de la habitación. Puso el amplificador y se escucho en todos los estudios Kong. Era realmente una melodía muy buena. De repente, Noodle miro hacia la puerta después de hacer un solo impresionante de guitarra, y paró en seco, ya que todos los de la banda estaban mirando a la nipona en el borde de la puerta._

**Todos: **wooooowwwww!  
**Murdoc:** de quien es esa canción? Es muy buena, te sale muy bien, querida.  
**Noodle:** yo la escribí.  
**2D:** es una muy buena canción! Podríamos complementarla con el canto y el bajo!  
**Russel:** buena idea, D, Noodle, trae tu guitarra al estudio!  
**Noodle:** que bian que les haya gustado!  
**Murdoc:** creo que esta tarde nos dedicaremos a escribir canciones, todos juntos.  
**2D:** pero…es que yo….tenia planes.  
**Murdoc:** con Paula acaso?  
**2D:** emmmm…..si  
**Russel:** dejala por un momento, D, desde que la conociste, no la puedes dejar de ver.  
**2D:** tienes razón! Hoy me dedicare a estar con ustedes.  
**Noodle:** me alegro que te quedes con nosotros, aunque sea un dia :D  
**2D:** (le revuelve el cabello) espero disfrutarlo( noodle se sonroja)

_Luego de esto, todos se van al estudio, y escriben la canción: Clint eastwood. Se demoraron apenas 2 horas en escribir este mega éxito. Murdoc estaba emocionado por el dinero que le iba a producir esta canción, por eso ese mismo día, trato de ir a una disquera, a conseguir un representante ( por si acaso, yo no se nada de conseguir managers, productores, etc. Así que invente algo!) Consiguió a dos tipos que en ese tiempo estaban buscando trabajo. Se llamaban: Damon Albarn y Jamie hewlett. Desde ese dia, Murdoc trata mal a Damon, por una pelea que ellos tuvieron cuando se conocieron (Damon le dijo que su canción no era muy buena, pero igual acepto el trabajo, ya que era la única oferta de trabajo que habían tenido en mucho tiempo).  
Cuando finalmente terminaron de pelear, y quedaron de juntarse en Kong studios para conversar con los demás integrantes de gorillaz sobre el futuro de la banda._

_Cuando Murdoc llega a Kong studios…._

**Murdoc:** buenas noticias! Consegui dos idiotas de representantes, o mejor dicho, dos managers  
**2D:** Pero nunca nos dijiste…..(Murdoc lo levanta del cuello de la camisa)  
**Murdoc:** (con una cara muy enojada) no me interrumpas con mi proyecto, azqueroso bastardo, si desde ahora llegas a decir alguna de tus idioteces o algo por el estilo, te daré una paliza que nunca olvidaras…entendido?  
**2D:** Glup!...ok…(Murdoc lo pone de nuevo en el suelo y D sale corriendo a su habitación, como un niño que lo a retado su madre)  
**Russel: **viejo…no deviste hacer eso…..ahora D esta aterrado.  
**Murdoc:** Quieres una paliza?! (gritando)  
**Russel:** glup! No  
**Murdoc:** perfecto….ahora, lo que les decía, nos vamos a reunir en una hora mas con damon y jamie, que por si acaso, asi se llaman, a Damon trátenlo como quieran, es un hijo de **** ,Jamie no me cae tan mal, pero igual no los respeten mucho.  
**Russel:** pero si Murdoc: ellos son los que nos van a ayudar en los asuntos de la banda, no podemos tratarlos mal.  
**Murdoc:** yo trato a cualquiera como se me antoja, ahora, preparen sus instrumentos, que tocar Clint eastwood para esos idiotas, y talvez hacer un video….  
**Russel:** bueno, voy a decirle a Noodle.

Russel se va a la habitación de Noodle, y le dice la gran noticia, se pone muy feliz….

_(en fin…. Hicieron el video de Clint eastwood, donde no se fijaron en la hora, y empezaron a salir los zombies. Lo subieron a internet, y tuvo finalmente 2 millones de visitas. Cada mes iban haciendo un video y 5 canciones, ensayaban casi todos los días, hasta que sacaron el primer disco, llamado "gorillaz", y las canciones sobrantes , las pusieron en "g-sides")_

_8 meses después…_

_Todos estaban en el living, cuando…_

**2D:** mañana ire con Paula a un restaurante, no hagan planes con Jamie y Damon, por favor Murdoc?  
**Murdoc:** Lo siento; ya lo habíamos planeado.  
**2D:** pero… (Murdoc se levanta con una cara de enojo)….esta bien.(Murdoc se vuelve a sentar)  
**Russel:** pero si quieres la puedes traer, para que vea como cantas.  
**2D:** siiiiiii ^^ seria bueno…ella nunca me ha visto cantar. Eso si se puede?  
**Murdoc:** seeee…..talvez.  
**2D:** Porfishhhh (hace un puchero con la boca)  
**Murdoc :** mmmmm… esta bien.  
_(2D empieza a saltar de alegría, mientras Noodle estaba con cara molesta. Luego de que Murdoc le golpee la cara por saltar como "marica" , D toma el teléfono y llama a Paula)  
En la conversación de 2D con Paula…  
_**2D:** hola Pau, soy D.  
**Paula:** hola, amor, como estas?  
**2D:** muy bien y tu?  
**Paula:** bien.  
**2D:** te llamaba para invitarte a Kong studios, quería que no vieras ensayar.  
**Paula:** obviamente voy, nunca te había visto cantar, y desde hace un gran tiempo que quería oir tu voz cantando.  
**2D:** enserio?  
**Paula:** sip, me han dicho que anata exelente.  
**2D:** Gracias, bueno, te espero a las 5 de la tarde.  
**Paula:** voy a esperar con ansias. Te amo  
**2D:** (al otro lado del teléfono se sonroja) y-…..yo también.  
**Paula:** nos vemos! (y corta el teléfono)  
_(2D se queda mirando el techo, pensando en paula, y se le escapa un gran suspiro con una sonrisa, se da media vuelta para irse a su habitación, cuando se da cuenta que Noodle estaba es el borde de la puerta. Cuando la nipona noto que la descubrió, sale de su escondite)  
_**Noodle:** toochi…..tu amas mucho a paula?  
**2D:** bueno, creo que si, querida.  
**Noodle:** aaa….ok. (se le ve una cara mas palida de lo normal, y se va a su habitación)  
_2D queda con una cara como si hubiese visto un fantasma, estaba muy pálido después de que noodle se fue. Él sabía lo que estaba pasando: Noodle, su querida hermanita, estaba celosa.  
Entonces decide salir tras de ella, para tratar de conversar sobre el tema.  
_2D: Noodle! Espera! (Noodle se da vuelta con rapidez y deja de caminar)  
Noodle: que pasa, tochi?  
2D: es que quería hablar contigo…sobre algo.  
Noodle (se pone nerviosa): d-de q-que?  
2D: tienes celos de que yo ame a paula mas que a ti.  
Noodle(empieza a sudar) emm…emmme..emmmm (ya no resiste, y rompe en llantos)  
2D: esta bien, después de todo eres mi hermana.  
Noodle(se limpia las lagrimas) enserio?no lo encuntras extraño?  
2D: para nada, esos son los típicos celos de una hermana, ya que yo tengo una novia, y piensas que todo el amor se lo daré a ella, y no a ti, cierto?  
Noodle: (se queda con una cara de felicidad, ya que su querido compañero había interpretado mal lo que ella sentía) emmmm…..si, eso es, justamente.  
2D: bueno, amor, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, y paula no te quitera el amor que yo te doy.  
Noodle: yo también te quiero, tochi.  
_(los dos se dan un tierno abrazo)  
_2D: bueno, espero que estes bien, ahora que sabes que paula no te me va a quitar de tu lado (mira el reloj) pero que! Faltan 5 minutos para las 5!  
(2D sale corriendo, mientras que Noodle lo mira con una amplia sonrisa. 2D se lava los dientes, se cambia de ropa, pero le faltaba una cosa: flores. A paula nunca le había regalado flores desde que empezaron su relación, y eso se supone que era lo que tenia planeado para hoy. Sale corriendo al auto a comprar unas rosas rojas. Faltaban 3 minutos. Todavía quedaba tiempo. Trata de arrancar el auto, pero no funciona, el peliazul lo golpea, pero sigue sin funcionar. Finalmente termina diciendo: maldita porquería , FUNCIONA AUTO DE MIERDA!. Entonces los motores funcionaron (esto creo que fue magia xD) salió muy rápido a la florería mas cercana, compro las rosas. Faltaba 1 minuto. 2D estaba desesperado. Sale lo mas rápido posible de la tienda, y llega a Kong studios. Son las 5 de la tarde)  
**2D:** menos mal, llegue a la hora.  
(ve el auto de Paula en la entrando a los Kong)  
**2D** (entra ) pero que desorden! Paula lo va a ver, (empieza a recoger todo, y no sabe donde dejarlo, finalmente se decidió a dejarlos bajo la alfombra. Justo en el momento que termina de meter las cosas bajo la alfombra tocan el timbre)  
**2D**: yo voy! (toma las flores y abre la puerta. Ve a Paula que traía unos jeans muy ajustados, y solamente traía puesta una polera muy escotada. El peli azul se sonroja) t-te vez hermosa.  
**Paula: **gracias (2d le entrega las flores)  
**2D:** elegi rosas por que son tan bellas…como tu.  
**Paula:** D, tan dulce como siempre  
_(entonces toma a D de sorpresa, ya que paula le roba un beso, que al principio fue tirno, pero con el tiempo se volvió apasionado, y después 2D y paula no se podían controlar)  
_**Paula:** vamos….a …..tu….habi…..tacion (decía con dificultad)  
**2D:** sii….(se van besándose por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación de 2D. el peliazul cae a la cama, y paula cae ensima de él)  
**Paula:** estas…..listo?  
**2D:** sii…sii (entonces paula se empieza a sacar la ropa, igual que 2D, e inician el acto de amor)  
(_porsiacaso, quería sensurar esta parte, porque creo que todavía estoy muy chica para escribir un lemmon xD)_

_Mientras tanto, en el estudio…._

**Murdoc:** porque ese face-ache se tardara tanto?! Le dije que trajera a su novia para que nos viera ensayar, no para que *******.  
**Russel:** viejo, odviamente no están *******. Deben estar conversando, o algo asi. Noodle, ¿podrias ir a buscar a 2D y a Paula? Deberían estar en el living o en su habitación.  
**Noodle:** ok (fue al living, pero no estaban ahí. Entonces empezó a tener un mal presentimiento, fue a la habitación)  
**Noodle:** (toca la puerta, no responde nadie) voy a entrar….(abre la puerta , y quiso haber deseado nunca haberla abierto, ya que 2D estaba en su cama con paula "revolcándose"desnudos)  
2DDDDDD! QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO?! (Noodle rompe en llanto)  
(el peliazul se da cuenta de la presencia de la niña)  
**2D:** noodle, no es lo que estas pensando….  
(Russel y murdoc suben alarmados por el grito de la nipona, y se encuentran con esa escena)  
**Russel: **Murdoc, Noodle vayan al living rápido (dijo con una voz shockeada)  
**Murdoc:** vamos Nodz (la lleva al living)  
**Russel:** …D, solo tengo una cosa que decir: COMO PUDISTE SER TAN ****** PARA ****** CON PAULA AHORA! AHORA NOODLE YA NO QUERRA VER, MALDITO ******,*****,********.  
(russel pierde el control, y empieza a golpear brutalmente a 2D, mientras paula se cubria con las sabanas) ESPERO QUE HAYAS APRENDIDO LA LECCION, ahora que lo pienso, esto debió hacerlo Murdoc. (Russ llama a Murdoc, cuando Murdoc llega) dale una golpiza a este imbécil, estoy cansado(russ se retira para estar con noodle)  
**Murdoc:** (con una sonrisa malisiosa) con gusto lo haré.  
(mudz empieza a darle una brutal golpiza)  
**2D:** MURDOC!PORFAVOR PARA! NO RESISTO MAS! PORFAVOR, TE PROMETO QUE NO LO HARE MAS! (paula miraba horrorizada) PORFAVOR! YA ME ROMPISTE EL BRAZO! (2d empieza a llorar)  
**Paula:** PORFAVOR, MURDOC, PARA! (Murdoc para de golpear al peliazul) porfavor, no lo lastimes mas, ya no lo haremos , por favor.  
**Murdoc:** ok, esta bien. (el satanista baja con noodle y russ).  
**Paula: **(salta hacia donde esta 2D) estas bien? Claro que no lo estas, te llevare a la clínica. (paula viste a su novio y se viste ella, y lo lleva a la clínica)  
_(ya en la clínica, los médicos le diagnostican 10 huesos rotos, y tendrá que quedarse en la clínica 2 meses por lo menos, Paula lo lamenta con todo su corazón. Se disculpa con el peliazul, que estaba inconciente en ese momento , y se retira para ir a los Kong studios)_

ya en Kong studios….

**Paula:** porfavor, chicos, ábranme, quiero disculparme.(entonces Murdoc abre la puerta con una sonrisa pervertida)  
**Murdoc:** entonces…quieres disculparte por lo que has hecho?  
**Paula:** sii, lo siento mucho.  
**Murdoc:** bueno, pasa, los demás están en el subterráneo.  
**Paula: **ok, vamos.  
_(Murdoc la guía hasta su winnebago)  
_**Murdoc: **todos están haya adentro.  
_(Paula pasa al winnebago, pero no se percata que detrás de ella, Murdoc cerro con llave. Entonces paula se da cuenta que no ahí nadie. Se da vuelta para decirle algo a Murdoc, pero no puede, ya que le robo un beso, que primero Paula quiso romperlo, pero no pudo, porque Murdoc la abrazo muy fuerte. Entonces, Paula correspondió el beso. Murdoc la guio a la cama, y empezaron a *******. Finalmente, a Paula le gusto la "experiencia" con Murdoc, olvidándose completamente la relación que tuvo con 2d esa misma tarde, y quedaron de juntarse todos los días en los baños de los Kong para tener sexo, ya que si lo hicieran en su winnebago, Russel sospecharía de que todos los días a la misma hora esta en su winnebago)_

_2 meses después….._

(Suena el teléfono)  
**Russel:** yo contesto! (contesta el teléfono) alo?  
**Persona:** hola! Soy la secretaria del doctor Rousseau, él dice que su paciente, Stuart-pot, ya esta de alta y que tienen que venirlo a buscar, me imagino que usted es russel hobbs, no?  
**Russel**: si  
**Secretaria:** entonces venga usted solo a buscarlo, el paciente quiere hablar con usted a solas.

_Russel va a la clínica, a la sala donde estaba 2D….._

**2D:** Russ! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía  
**Russel:** yo también , viejo…..estas mejor?  
**2D:** si, todavía me faltan sanar algunos huesos, pero todavía puedo caminar.  
**Russel: **me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo, de que?  
**2D:** a si!, Noodle, sigue enojada conmigo?  
**Russ:** Noodle nunca estuvo enojada contigo, solo esta terriblemente triste por lo que paso.  
**2D: **aaa….bueno, pero me autorizo volver a los Kong ?  
**Russel:** por todo el tiempo que te ausentaste, creo que hasta te extraña.  
**2D:** que bien! Yo también la extraño mucho! ^^

_Russ y 2d van rápidamente a Kong studios…_

**Russel:** NOODLE! BAJA RAPIDO!  
**Noodle:** y ahora que hice….. (ve a 2D, con un brazo enyesado. Corre a abrazarlo.)  
**2D:** Nods, lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer mas, te extrañe mucho, ya no quiero que te separes de mi.  
**Noodle:** yo también te extrañe mucho, y creo que te disculpo  
**2D:** que bien!  
**Russel:** esto hay que celebrarlo (saca unas cervezas)  
**2D:** si! Pero antes quiero ir al baño.  
**Russel:** pero que sea rápido.  
_(2D va al baño, pero escucha unos ruidos extraños, como si una mujer estuviera gritando, pero no de pánico, sino que de placer. Mientras mas cerca estaba de los baños, mas cerca se escuchaban los gritos. Entonces, cuando llega finalmente a los baños, abre la puerta, y se sintió horrorizado, se sintió como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón, como si lo estuvieran torturando con lo peor que pudieran hacer: Murdoc estaba teniendo sexo con el amor de su vida, con su novia, con Paula Cracker.)Cuando los "revoltosos" se dieron cuenta de la presencia del peliazul:  
_**2D:** pero…paula….. creía que me querías.(dijo palido)  
**Paula:** es que me di cuenta que tu no eras para mí, yo ahora amo a Murdoc.  
**Murdoc: **que conste, yo no te amo, yo solo quería ******* contigo.  
**2D:** MALDITO HIJO DE *******

_(esto, Murdoc nunca lo hubiese imaginado, pero 2D le empezó a dar una gran golpiza tan fuerte , que Murdoc quedo incrédulo con lo que estaba pasando, generalmente, lo que pasaba, era al revés. Ni siquiera Murdoc se pudo defender, 2D se hizo muy fuerte (ni idea porque xD) 2D termino de golpearlo cuando este quedo inconsciente)  
_**2D:** Ahora tu…(dijo mirando a Paula, mientras que ella miraba horrorizada) vístete, no te quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida. ERES UNA ***** ¡!, TE ODIO! LARGATE DE MI VISTA , MALDITA PERRA!  
**Paula:** lo siento, 2d (dijo llorando)  
**2D:** yo nunca te perdonare, me arruinaste mi vida, ahora vete, antes de que haga algo peor.  
(paula sale horrorizada, y lloraba a cantaros. Russel y Noodle la vieron pasar corriendo hacia la puerta de salida)  
**Russel:** porque ella estaba aquí? Ni siquiera la vi entrar.  
**Noodle:** te fijaste?, estaba llorando, hay que ir a ver a 2D, ahora!

_(Vieron a 2D llorando sentado en el piso, al lado estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Murdoc, con sangre que salía de la nariz y de la boca. 2D les explico lo que paso, Noodle fue la que más se enfureció, pero no hizo nada al respecto, ya que estaba un poco feliz porque paula se haya ido de la vida de 2D. El peliazul estuvo sin hablarle a Murdoc por mucho tiempo, pero seguían ensayando.  
Desde que paula lo dejo, se sentía vacio, el doble de vacio que ese dia ,antes de ir al parque de diversiones, se quedaba mirando películas de romance, y lloraba, pensando en lo que paula le había hecho)_

_Continuara….._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*_Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, lo hice más largo para recompensar todo el tiempo que no escribí xD. Dejen reviews, me importa su opinión. Y en el próximo capítulo voy a escribir sobre un viaje que tiene noodle, y lo que sufren los demás integrantes por la falta de noodle._

_Para marati2011: por favor no te enojes conmigo por lo que hice con Paula, pero era lo más suave que se me ocurrió._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! Disculpen por la demora, tenia muchas cosas que hacer. Les agradesco a todos los que dejaron reviews (lo aprecio mucho, me dan inspiración xD)_

**Capitulo 5:** El viaje de Noodle.

_Un dia como cualquiera, Noodle estaba en su pieza , como siempre, tocando guitarra. Entonces , se le vino a la cabeza escribir una nueva canción, pero no se le ocurría de que. En eso, quiso sacar inspiración de su mp3. Justo estaba puesta la canción "wake me up when september ends" de green day (la canción salió el 2004, y este capitulo esta ambientado el 2001, asi que no se como la logro obtener tres años antes, pero imaginen que si esta ahí). Noodle empezó a analizar la letra, según lo que logro escuchar, se trataba del pasado del cantante, de la muerte de su padre. Se dio cuenta que la canción tenía un montón de sentimiento, y también era muy famosa. Se le vino a la cabeza hacer una cancion de su vida pasada…..pero, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que no tenía pasado. No tenia una historia. No tenia memorias de su infancia. Cuando se puso a pensar esto, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en su cama, abrazando una almohada. _

_Lo único que Noodle quería en ese momento, era ser una adolecente normal. Una chica con padres que la castigaran, y que la quisieran, ir a la escuela, tener amigas con quien hablar horas en el teléfono. Pero no era así._

_Pero... y si averiguaba su pasado?. Solo sabía que había llegado en una caja que venia de japon…. Pero, donde conseguiría la dirección de donde vino? Ahora Noods necesita ayuda de sus amigos, ya que ellos deberían saber de donde la mandaron. Fue al living para decirle su problema a los chicos._

_Cuando Noodle llego al living, solo se encontraba Russ, comiendo unas papas fritas_

**Noodle:** hola russ….. (tenia los ojos muy rojos)  
**Russel:** pero que te paso?! Estabas llorando?  
**Noodle:** si…(se puso a llorar de nuevo, el afroamericano la abraza)  
**Russel:** querida, dime todo lo que pasó.(Noodle empezó a contarle todo lo que había pensado, y que necesitaba ayuda), cuando tu llegaste, toda la caja estaba en Japonés, y no sabíamos que decía, pero no tenia remitente, de eso estoy seguro.  
**Noodle:** quiero saber de mi pasado, por favor, ayúdame, pero quiero que esto sea solo sea un secreto de nosotros 2. (se limpia las lagrimas que le quedaban)  
**Russ: **bueno, pequeña, tratre de conseguir algo, a! se me olvidaba, la caja esta guardada en una parte de Kong studios, creo que esta en la bodega.  
**Noodle:** tenemos bodega?  
**Russel:** claro que si, esta en el estacionamiento, detrás del geep.  
**Noodle:** asi que eso era esa puerta…..  
**Russel:** bueno, vamos a buscar la caja los 2 o tu sola?  
**Noodle:** mejor yo sola, creo que tu estabas viendo algo importante.  
**Russel:** no es nada importante, vamos los 2.

_Entonces, el afroamericano y la nipona bajaron al subterráneo, y abrieron la puerta de la bodega. Noodle vio muchas cosas que no conocía ahí, incluyendo unos osos de peluche que estaban rotos, le llamaron la atención, ya que uno era morado y otro celeste. Tomó el morado y leyó la etiqueta. Estaba escrita a mano. Decía: de 2D, para Noodle, mi querida niña, te quiero mucho, 1998. En el momento cuando leyó esas palabras, se sonrojó. Y sin que Russ se diera cuenta, tomó los dos osos y los hechó en sus bolsillos (los ositos eran mas o menos del tamaño de la palma de su mano). Después de que pasó esto, Russ la llamo, porque había encontrado la caja de fedex. Cuando la vió, se le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente, recuerdos terribles. Primero, fue un sentimiento de soledad, cuando estaba horas sentada, cubriéndose lo ojos dentro de esa caja, pero también recordó el momento en el que Russel la saco de la caja, que 2D la saludó por primera vez y que Murdoc acepto quedarse con ella (ya que, según contaban lo chicos, Murdoc no quería quedarse con ella, pero gracias a 2D pudo estar en Kong Studios). Después de salir de su nube de pensamientos, la nipona abraza a Russel, el afroamericano corresponde el abrazo. _

**Russel:** bueno, tu eres la única que sabe leer japonés aquí, asi que empieza a buscar una pista o algo. Yo traigo una agenda, asi que trata de traducir lo que puedas (le pasa un lápiz y una agenda miniatura. Noodle empieza a anotar rápidamente lo que significa cada etiqueta, y encuentra algo interesante)  
**Noodle:** Russ! Ven! Creo que encontré algo! (llama a Russel y le indica una etiqueta que estaba escrita en japonés)  
**Russel:** que dice?  
**Noodle:** Inu resutoran, Tokio, Yoyogi 4-3-1 (no se me ocurrió otronombre para el lugar xD)  
**Russel:** ese es un restaurante de Tokio?  
**Noodle: **asi parece, ya revise toda la caja y esa es la única dirección.  
**Russel:** Entonces creo que de ahí vienes, o es la dirección mas cercana.  
**Noodle:** bueno, gracias Russ!  
**Russel:** emmm….de nada (Noodle se va corriendo a su habitación escribiendo algo en Japones)

_Cuando la nipona se fue a su habitación, empezó a empacar, ya sabia que escaparse para averiguar su pasado no era muy bueno que digamos, pero ella quería saber de donde vino, si tiene padres, si todavía tiene alguna esperanza de ser una adolecente normal. No tenia ni una idea si la dirección era correcta, pero quería averiguarlo. Algo que no le dijo a Russel, fue lo de una carta que ella escondia. era lo único que tenia de su pasado. Solo tenia 1 palabra escrita en un papel viejo y sucio: Kyuzo. Ese era un apellido, asi que debería ser una persona.__ Después de empacar ropa y dinero (que era la mesada que le daba Russ, ya que después del lanzamiento del primer disco ganaban mucho dinero en los conciertos, y el amoroso Russ le guardaba un poco a Noodle, para que Murdoc no se lo llevara todo) fue a abrazar a todos sus compañeros:_

(Noodle abraza a Murdoc primero, que estaba en la cocina)  
**Noodle:** te quiero mucho, Mudz.  
**Murdoc: **yo también querida, porque el abrazo tan de la nada?  
**Noodle:** porque yo quiero (pone una sonrisa muy grande y encantadora y se va a despedirse de sus otros 2 compañeros)

(2D no estaba en el living, pero si estaba Russ,. Noodle lo abraza con mucho cariño)  
**Noodle: **te quiero Russ.  
**Russ:** yo también ,pequeña  
**Noodle:** donde está 2D?  
**Russ:** fue a comprar unas cosas a la ciudad. (Noodle pone una cara triste, ella se tenia que ir esa misma tarde, en solo unos minutos mas ella tenia que estar en un taxi camino al aereopuerto. Ella sabia que no podría despedirse de su hermano, su querido compañero, su mejor amigo. Pero esperaba verlo en unos días mas…bueno eso era lo que esperaba…)  
**Noodle:** bueno Russ, me voy a dormir.  
**Russ:** muy bien amor, yo también me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.  
**Noodle:** hasta mañana Russ… (lo dijo con una voz miedosa)

_Cuando la pequeña llegó a su habitación, sacó unas sabanas y las amarró, y en ese momento donde saco las sabanas de su velador, encontró el despertador que decía a hora "11:50", y empezó a apurarse lo mas que pudo, ya que los zombies salian a las 12:00 am. Primero amarró la maleta a las sabanas atadas, y después bajó fácilmente por la "cuerda" de sabanas. Ya abajo, la nipona empezó a correr como más rápido pudo, y llegó a la entrada de los Kong. Menos mal. Eran las 11:59. Y nadie la vió irse, en ese momento pasó el taxi que la venia a buscar. Se despidió de todo diciendo "adiós, amados compañeros, adiós hogar" y el taxi fue hacia el aeropuerto._

_A la mañana siguiente en la cocina de los Kong Studios…_

**Russel: **NOODLE NO ESTA EN SU HABITACION! HAY UNAS SABANAS ATADAS COMO UNA LIANA DESDE SU VENTANA!  
**Murdoc y 2D** (escupiendo el jugo de naranja que tenían en la boca): QUE?!

_Todos fueron a la habitación de la nipona. 2D empezó a llorar, no había ninguna carta, nada. Russel estaba desesperado llamando a todas partes y Murdoc miraba una foto de ella diciendo "donde te metiste ahora, mocosa". 2D ya no resistió más, se fue a su habitación. Antes de echarse a lamentar en su cama, vio una nota que decía: lo siento por no despedirme de ti, 2D, quisiera darte un abrazo, pero ya no puedo, tengo que ir a buscar algo perdido, no te preocupes por mi, diles a los otros chicos que los quiero mucho, y que los veré pronto. Mil perdones, Noodle.  
el peliazul se calmó , y fue a avisarles a los chicos sobre la nota._

**Russel:** por dios! NOODLE FUE A JAPON!  
**Murdoc:** como puedes afirmar eso? (Russel le empieza a contar a sus 2 compañeros todo lo que pasó ese día, 2D empezó a llamar al aereopuerto por unos pasajes a japon, pero justo habían tormentas que durarían meses, lo que significa que no podrían viajar en mucho tiempo en avión ni en barco a buscar a Noods. Ademas, ya no les quedaba dinero, ya que Murdoc lo había gastado en sus "citas nocturnas" de las últimas noches)  
**2D:** ahora que vamos a hacer?!, Noods esta perdida en alguna parte de japon! ;n;  
**Russel:** creo que lo mejor que hay que hacer es esperar a que nuestra pequeña vuelva, creo que ella sabe donde se encuentra, y que no esta perdida. Simplemente esta en japon sin nuestra compañía, pero ella ya es una chica totalmente independiente, tiene 13 años!

**2D:** tienes razón…..no había pensado que ya es una adolecente…..  
**Murdoc:** bueno, el punto es que debemos dejar que venga sola a nosotros, no nosotros a ella.  
**Russel:** talvez si….

_Mientras tanto en el avión…._

**Alta voz:** "señores pasajeros, tenemos unos disturbios de una tormenta, pero no hay de que preocuparse, aterrizaremos en 10 minutos"  
**Noodle** (pensando) que bien! Porfin estoy en mi país de origen, espero que loschicos no estén preocupados por mi…. D:

Cuando el avión aterrizo, Noodle tomo su maleta y se fue del aereopuerto, tomo un taxi hasta la dirección del papel. Al bajar del auto, vió una especie de restaurante muy pequeño, y por lo visto, solo venia gente que fumaba, el olor era insoportable. Entró rápidamente a la pequeña recepción, donde había un hombre muy gordo….

**Señor:** en que te puedo servir, pequeña? (voy a poner subrayado cuando estén hablando en japonés xD)  
**Noodle:** estoy buscando a un tal señor "kyuzo" (el señor sale a llamar a "Kyuzo". cuando llega el señor, llega con la compañía de "Kyuzo", que al verla, se le ponen los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Abraza a Noodle, pero Noods no entiende porque)  
**Kyuzo **(le susurra) "océano-tocino"

_Entonces,a Noodle vió un millón de imágenes en su cabeza. estaba recordando su pasado: cuando kyuzo la levantaba en sus brazos, cuando jugaba con sus amigos, cuando tocaba guitarra junto a kyuzo, cuando los soldados mayores le enseñaban a como manejar un arma. Pero no todos los recuerdos eran buenos, recordó el día en que mataron a sus amigos, donde kyuzo tubo que abandonarla para siempre….cuando su padre la dejó ir para que se salvara…_

**Noodle:** PAPA! (lo abraza de nuevo)  
**Kyuzo:** mi querida miho, no has cambiado absolutamente nada.  
**Noodle:** Miho?  
**Kyuzo:** ese es tu verdadero nombre.  
**Noodle**: no lo sabia, pero prefiero que me llames Noodle, ese es el nombre que me pusieron….mis padres adoptivos.  
**Kyuzo: **fideo? Un peculiar nombre. Ahora, lo importante, sabría que vendrías un dia, para averiguar sobre tu gran perdida de memoria, y de tu pasado. Bueno, ya que lo sabes, tienes que ir lo mas rápido posible. El gobierno te busca por ser un arma mortal. (comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras hablaba) Verás, yo puse un chip en tu cabeza, que hace que 2 palabras lo estimulen. La primera era océano- tocino, que era la que te acabo de decir, sirve para que recordaras los recuerdos que te borré, y para que te acordaras como manejar armas, pero la segunda, hace que seas un arma mortal, una maquina de matar. Y solamente yo se esa palabra. Si no te vas pronto, el gobierno japonés te capturará y te matará, porfavor, vete.(le toma las manos)  
**Noodle:** pero no puedo tomar avión ni barco, hay tormentas, no hay pasajes ni nada.  
**Kyuzo:**Entonces, tendras que ir en un auto hasta el sur de japon, de ahí, tendras que tomar un avión hacia asia (ya que las tormentas eran para el occidente, no para el oriente) de preferencia, tendras que irte en un avión hasta korea, y de ahí tomar transporte de tierra hasta el océano atlántico, y por ultimo tomas un barco hacia Inglaterra.  
**Noodle:** pero es un camino muy largo, y no traigo mucho dinero.  
**Kyuzo:** yo te daré dinero, pero por favor, vete de japon. Mientras tanto reservo todo para ti, te quedaras aquí en el restaurante, hay una pieza extra, no creo que estés muy cómoda ahí, pero es para que no te descubran.

_Noodle y su "padre" hablaron por horas de cómo habían transcurrido sus vidas desde que se alejaron. Ya eran las 8:30 de la tarde. La hora de las noticias. Kyuzo prendió la tele, pero se tomó con una mala y gran sorpresa:_

**Reportera: **"hoy se le ha visto a una criminal. Tiene aspecto de una chica totalmente normal, pero es una máquina de matar. El gobierno pide que si la ven, llamen al teléfono 65478918595 (no se que teléfono es ese) por su seguridad. Además, quien la entregue, tendrá una recompensa de 30.000.000 ¥"

_Los 2 japoneses miraban con impresión a la TV. Entonces…_

**Kyuzo:** te tienes que ir, AHORA!  
**Noodle**: pero se supone que el pasaje de avión es mañana….  
**Kyuzo:** olvida eso, mañana será muy tarde, ya te habran atrapado. Adiós, mí querida pequeña.

_La nipona ve que kyuzo saca un paño húmedo y se lo pone en su nariz. Al instante, queda inconsciente. Kyuzo la pone en una caja de fedex, y la manda de nuevo a Inglaterra, con su verdadera familia. Cuando Noodle despertó….._

**Noodle:** ayy…..donde estoy?...

_ve que esta en una caja de nuevo, pero no es la misma de cuando era pequeña, empezó a notar que ya era una adolecente, incluso, parecía adulta. Eso le extrañó mucho, hasta que vió un papel votado al lado suyo, que decía: _

Mi querida Miho:  
se que tal vez estarás asustada, por estar de nuevo sola dentro de una caja. debo estar muerto en este minuto, ya que estoy escribiendo esta carta desde una cárcel, antes de que me ejecuten por haber guardado el secreto de donde te encuentras. Veras que estas mas desarrollada, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me dejaste(cuando tenias 13 años, yo te puse un tipo muy especial de cloroformo, que dura años en el organismo. Estove mandándote en esta misma caja en todos los puertos que hay en asia, ya que en los lugares estratégicos que te mande, tengo algunos científicos aliados, que espero que te hayan mantenido bien). Yo te puse un reloj con batería de muy larga duración en tu muñeca _–Noodle se miro la muñeca, que decía Fecha: 29/10/2004 Hora: 5:07 PM-_ Me imagino que han pasado como unos 5 años. Es como si hubieses estado en coma. Disculpame por lo que te hice, pero lo hice para que no te encontraran, ya que si estas mas desrrollada no vas a ser reconocida. Espero que todo el plan haya salido bien. Te quiero mucho. Kyuzo.

_Cuando la nipona leyó las últimas palabras de su padre, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Estuvo durmiendo por 5 años. Que era de sus amigos? Que será de su familia?. La verdad es que no sabía, estaba asustada, aterrada por todo lo que podría pasar. _

_Pero unos segundos después, se empezó a mover la caja. vió por un agujero que había en la caja todo lo que estaba pasando afuera. Vió que estaba en un puerto de Inglaterra , lo reconoció por que un dia 2D la había llevado ahí, cuando era mas pequeña. Hecharon la caja en un camión de fedex, cuando la bajaron, estaba en Kong studios. Su antiguo hogar. Había vuelto depues de 5 años, 5 largos años. Cuando la dejaron en la puerta, y se aseguro que los mensajeros de fedex se hayan marchado, Noodle salta de la caja, desesperada por ver a sus amigos. Toca el timbre. Nadie responde. Toca el timbre de nuevo. Nadie responde. Lo toca por ultima vez. Pero nadie habre la puerta. Entonces la chica patea la puerta con una patada ninja, y logra entrar. Busco por todo Kong studios a sus compañeros, pero ninguno apareció. Incluso, se habían llevado algunas pertenecías. De nuevo noodle estaba sola. Nisiquiera sus amigos la acompañaban. Que podía hacer?. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a su habitación, a ver si todo estaba como lo dejó._

_Cuando llegó a su habitación, vió todo igual, exceptuando un papel en su cama. Era una carta:  
_Para: cuando Noodle llegue (solo la puede leer noodle)  
De: 2D.  
_En el momento que leyó su nombre, se sonrojo. Empezó a leer la carta:  
_querida Noodle:  
Lo siento que yo no estuviera contigo. Cuando te alejaste de mi me sentí muy triste, ni siquiera pude decirte adiós. Tal vez ya no nos encuentres en los Kong studios, ya que la banda se SEPARO. Murdoc me estaba maltratando mucho, y me fui. Despues se fue Russel, poruqe sin mi y sin ti, la banda era un asco. Murdoc se quedo solo, y creo que se fue a una casa de prostitutas y no volvió mas. En fin, si lees esto, quiero que ahora me llames a mi teléfono 987456321 _(tampoco se que es ese número, pero entienden la idea, cierto?) _espero verte pronto mi querida Noods. Te quiere, 2D.

_Despues de leer la carta, va a un teléfono publico, porque en Kong no había electricidad, cuando 2D contesto el teléfono….._

**2D:** alo?  
**Noodle:** alo? 2D?  
**2D:** Noodle?!  
**Noodle:** siii  
**2D: **NO PUEDO CREERLO! ESTAS VIVA!  
**Noodle:** porque dices eso?  
**2D:** dijeron en las noticias sobre la historia del proyecto japonés que no funciono, y bueno….mencionaron a todos lo niños y sus fotos, entre ellos…. Estabas tu.  
**Noodle:** y me dieron por muerta?  
**2D: **si, yo llore mucho por eso. Después de ese dia de las noticias, nos empezamos a distanciar de a poco. Y se nota que leiste la carta que te deje hace unos años atrás.  
**Noodle:** si la leí. Gracias por eso, sin ti, yo no sobreviviría.  
**2D:**hahahah, que bien que la hayas leído. Estas en Kong studios?  
**Noodle:** si  
**2D:** voy para allá de inmediato, nos vemos!  
**Noodle:** chao!

_Noodle corta el teléfono. Porfin podrá ver a su amado 2D, a su amado stu-pot. Después de todo, no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, lo único que quería hacer era verlo y darle un abrazo muy grande._

_Stu estaba tranquilamente vendiendo a un cliente un piano, cuando suena el teléfono. Contesta. Era lo mas inesperado. Su amada y pequeña noodle, la cual no había visto hace algunos años. Su hermanita no había muerto. De las lagrimas y la tristeza, paso a la alegría y al júbilo. Nunca estuvo más feliz. Escuchar su voz (que era un poco más grave que cuando era una pequeña), imaginarse como se veía, quería sentir un abrazo de su pequeña. Cuando termino de hablar por teléfono, dejo al cliente, y fue al auto a toda velocidad para ver a su pequeña –" porfavor, quiero ver a mi pequeña, como estará? Le prometi que nunca me separaría de ella, pero no pude cumplirla…(empezó a llorar) no puede ser, rompi nuestra promesa, ya no me quiere… bueno, espero que acepte lo que paso, y que no pude viajar por motivos mayores"- pensó 2D en el auto, de camino a Kong studios. Después de 1 dia de viaje, (porque la tienda de su tio estaba enmuy lejos de los Kong)Finalmente, el peliazul compró una pizza para que recuerden los viejos tiempos. 2D llego a los Kong. Tocó el timbre. Pudo oir unos pasos frágiles bajando las escaleras hasta abrir la puerta. La abrió una chica de estatura normal, delgada, una cara hermosa de porcelana, ojos muy verdes y pelo morado oscuro. Al verla, no reconoció que era su pequeña que había crecido. Y se sonrojo cuando ésta lo abrazó:_

**Noodle:** 2DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! (le da un abrazo de oso)  
**2D:** noods!? Eres tu?  
**Noodle:** sii, no me reconoces?  
**2D:** nop, es que…..estas mas…bella que antes…(al decir esto, los 2 se sonrojaron)  
**Noodle: **en..serio?  
**2D:** si, te ves diferente. Traje Pizza para que comamos, para recordar viejos tiempos.  
**Noodle:** qué bien! Hace años que no comía, literalmente. Pasa, limpié lo mas que pude, porque cuando llegue, esto era un basurero. En 1 dia pude limpiar la mitad de Kong.  
**2D:** Wow, todavía eres impresionante (2D pasa a Los Kong, pero todo estaba impecable, no veía que hubiera una suciedad. Incluso, a Kong los recordaba por ser un lugar muy sucio lleno de basura, no como ahora, que estaba impecable)

_En fin, se pasaron todo el dia comiendo pizza, y jugando videojuegos, hablando de lo que fue de ellos y que seria de sus compañeros ahora…_

_Continuara….._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, este es mas largo, para recompensar todo el tiempo que no he escrito (me he dado cuenta, que cada vez que escribo, me tardo mas, pero se alargan mas los capítulos :D) dejen reviews, me importa su opinión (me inspira para escrbir, si no me dejaran reviews, seria como si le estuviera escribiendo a la nada xD)_

_PD 1: perdón por la ausencia de Paula, es que creo que ya no hace falta en esta historia, talvez la incluya en el final.(sobre todo a Marati2011)  
PD2: disculpen también las faltas de ortografía, estoy empezando a escribir rápido, y paso a buscar teclas xD._


	6. Chapter 6

Regrese! (un poco tarde de nuevo xD) pero bueno, aquí viene el capitulo 6 :D.(PD: les agradesco los reviews, son pocos, pero me inspiran, como siempre)y la verdad es q me tarde mmmuuuuuchoooo mas de lo normal, no tenia tiempo, xD.

**Capitulo 6: **Nueva?

_Ya habían pasado 2 dias desde que 2D y Noodle estaban solos en Kong studios. Era 31 de octubre. Era halloween!. 2D había ido a comprar dulces a el supermercado, para darles a los niños. Cuando…._

**2D:** mmmmm…..hoy día es 31 de octubre, es halloween, pero yo se que algo se me olvida. Voy a comprarle unos dulces a Noodle…(pone cara de poker face) NOODLE! SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO! HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS!

_toda la gente miraba extrañada, por su gran grito. 2D sale corriendo a comprar una torta, globos, y un regalo especial, que después les contare cual es. Cuando llega a Kong studios, se encuentra que Noodle esta en la cocina, comiendo cereales. Entonces se da cuenta que ya no podrá hacerle una mini fiesta sorpresa. Entra lo mas sigilosamente posible y deja todas las cosas de la minifiesta en el aramario de su pieza. Hace unas llamadas a "alguien" (después sabran quien es) y se va a saludar a Noodle:_

**2D:** hola Noodle  
**Noodle:** hola tochi!  
**2D:** como amaneciste?  
**Noodle:** muy bien y tu?  
**2D:** muy bien. Sabes que dia es hoy?  
**Noodle:** siiiiii! Hoy es halloween.  
**2D:** y algo mas?  
**Noodle: **que yo recuerde, nop.  
**2D:** pero si es tu cumpleaños y no te acuerdas- tanto que me esforcé buscándole algo y no se acuerda de su propio cumpleaños¬¬- pensó el peliazul.  
**Noodle:** A! sierto….  
**2D:** feliz cumpleaños! (saca de su bolsillo una cajita con un gran moño rojo. Cuando Noodle lo abre impacientemente, se encuentra con algo muy hermoso y brillante. Era un dorado y hermoso collar de estrella. La nipona mira el reverso, decía: "estaré siempre contigo". Noodle se sonroja, y le da un abrazo, para que no se fijara de su sonrojo)  
**Noodle:** gracias!, tochi, es hermoso.  
**2D:** de nada, amor, ahora , quieres jugar videojuegos? Compre uno de pokemon!  
**Noodle:** te voy a ganar!  
**2D:** no! Yo!

_se van corriendo hacia la habitación, pero Noodle tropieza y también hace tropezar a 2D. por ende, Noodle quedo ensima de 2D en el suelo :O Los 2 se sonrojaron, no pudieron ocultarlo. _

_2D pensó: "sus ojos verdes son realmente hermosos, nunca los había visto tan cerca. Ahora si tengo que besarla…" 2D se acerco rápidamente a Noodle y sus labios rozaron suavemente. La nipona no podía creerlo. 2D por fin la besó! Estaba realmente emocionada. Era un sueño….. o la realidad? Definitivamente era la realidad. Estaba muy feliz. Se sentía en el cielo, como un angel volando entre las nubes…la sensación mas linda que había sentido en su vida, ya que era su primer beso. Los dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos:_

**Noodle:** desde siempre que me gustaste, es decir, desde hace un tiempo…  
**2D:** en…serio?  
**Noodle: **si, primero me sentía como tu hermana, pero luego…la verdad es que nose lo que sentía, creo que era esto.  
**2D**: tu también eras como mi pequeña para mi, pero luego creciste, como una hermosa mujer. Y no se… siempre me hacias mas feliz cuando estaba contigo. Te amo, Noods (awwww :3)  
**Noodle **(se sonroja) y-yo también ( y le da un beso, son muy tiernos, no?)  
**2D:** Bueno, creo que hay que almorzar, ya son las 4 de la tarde (no se como se pasa tan rápido el tiempo xD) te invito al restaurante que quieras.  
**Noodle:** es una cita?  
**2D:** talvez…talvez (y le hace una sonrisa pervertida, y noods se pone mas roja de lo que estaba)  
**Noodle**: eemmm…entonces vamos a el sushi que queda cerca de aquí.  
**2D:** ok! (sonríe) vamos en mi auto (era un auto muy pequeño, pero servia)

_En el auto se fueron conversando hasta llegar al sushi. Comieron y se fueron de vuelta al auto:_

**2D:** entonces, los celos que tenías cuando eras pequeña…era porque tu me querías?  
**Noodle:** podría sonar raro…pero si.  
**2D:** entonces me quieres desde hace…como 6 años! Wow… debiste haber sufrido mucho cuando nos encontraste a mi y a paula…(Noodle lo interrumpe)  
**Noodle:** no me lo recuerdes, porfavor, fue unos de los peores días de mi vida.  
**2D:** si, tienes razón, no hay que revivir esos momentos con esa… tipa. Cambiando de tema, podemos ir a pedir dulces? Porfish?  
**Noodle: **no crees que estas muy grande para ir a pedir dulces? ¬¬  
**2D**: nop, todavía soy chico.  
**Noodle:** tu ganas, pero voy a comprarme un disfraz y vuelvo a los Kong, ok?  
**2D:** bueno, yo ya tengo un disfraz…será sorpresa.  
**Noodle:** ok, toochi. Voy y vuelvo! (Noodle se baja justo del auto al frente de una tienda de disfraces )  
**2D:** espera! (noodle se da vuelta) porfavor…no le cuentes a nadie…pofavor.  
**Noodle:** ok! Te lo prometo tochi! Chau!  
**2D:** chao! (se queda perdido en Noodle, ella era perfecta. Sonríe y se va)

_El peliazul se despide y se va a los estudios Kong. Se va pensando en Noods, era su hermana, pero… era hermosa, toda una mujer, no podía resistirlo. Realmente se había enamorado. Lo único que quería era estar con ella. Se estacióno y se fue a su habitación a pensar en lo que había pasado en el último rato…mirando el techo._

_En la tienda de disfraces, Noods quería verse muy linda para 2D. viendo todos los disfraces, encontró uno en especial que le gustó mucho, era el de una gatita. Le encantó. Se lo probó y le quedaba muy bien. Lo compró y entonces vió a una chica media alta, pelo castaño claro y ondulado, cejas anchas y ojos amarillos, se veía mas o menos de 20 años, tenía unas ropas muy maltratadas y feas. Estaba preguntando por el traje de gato, pero dijeron que el último se lo había llevado Noodle. La chica se puso triste y procedió a irse, pero:_

**Noodle:** espera! (la chica miró)  
**Chica:** eeemmmmm…..hola?  
**Noodle:** me llamo Noodle  
**Chica:** yo me llamo honey.  
**Noodle:** bueno, honey, te vi triste porque tu también querías el traje de gato, y yo me lo había llevado (le pasa la bolsa) te lo doy.  
**Honey:** enserio?! Muchas gracias! (le da un gran abrazo, y luego la mira y se queda perpleja) esp…espera… tu eres…Noodle, de Gorillaz?  
**Noodle:** sip.  
**HOney:** OMG… no puedo creerlo. Eres tu!  
**Noodle**: eeemmm…sip.  
**Honey:** no me había dado cuenta. Gracias por el disfraz.  
**Noodle:** de nada.  
**Honey**: te quedaste sin disfraz, pero yo te encontrare uno! (se puso a buscar entre los disfraces, hasta que encontró uno de bruja, hizo que Noodle se lo probara, le quedó muy bien)  
**Noodle:** y cuantos años tienes?  
**Honey:** 39 años y tu?  
**Noodle:** 19, pero te ves muy joven!  
**Honey,** sii, es que trato de cuidarme, no bebo.  
**Noodle:** es que un amigo tiene 39 años, y se ve… un poco mayor.  
**Honey**: A si? Y como se llama?  
**Noodle**: Murdoc Niccals.  
**Honey:** O_o…. Murdoc jaboc Niccals?  
**Noodle:** sii, porque tanta impresión?  
**Honey:** tengo que verlo! Sabes donde esta?  
**Noodle:** no lo se, desapareció hace algunos años.  
**Honey:** aaaa…. Es que nosotros eramos…amigos.  
**Noodle:** aaaaa… nunca escuche algo de ti que él lo haya dicho.  
**Honey:** es que tuvimos algunos problemas.  
**Noodle**: aaaaa… que mal, y disculpa, pero, porque la ropa tan sucia?  
**Honey:** es que vivo en la calle.  
**Noodle:** si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros.  
**Honey:** enserio?  
**Noodle**: sii. Hasta en halloween.  
**Honey:** grcias ^^ , no se como agradecértelo, eres muy amable

_finalmente compran los 2 disfraces y se van a Kong studios. Ya ahí….._

**Honey:** woww! Que gran casa.  
**Noodle:** bueno, aquí es donde vas a vivir.  
**Honey:** es un muy buen lugar (2D va bajando las escaleras hacia el living, cuando se encuentra con honey)  
**2D:** quien eres? Vienes a robarnos?! (2D se esconde detras de Noodle)  
**Noodle:** NO, es una amiga ¬¬ (2D sale de su escondite)  
**2D:** hola, mi nombre es 2D, y el tuyo?  
**Honey**: me llamo Honey.  
**2D**: que nombre tan dulce, literalmente.  
**Honey:** hahahahahhaa, si, es gracioso  
**2D:** se va a quedar aquí? (preguntándole a Noodle)  
**Noodle:** sip.  
**2D;** que weno! (ve la hora) es tarde, quiero ir a pedir dulces!  
**Noodle**: son recién las 6 de la tarde ¬¬  
**2D**: pero si esta un poco oscuro.  
**Noodle**: ya bueno, pero yo y honey nos tardaremos un poco en ponernos lo disfraces!  
**2D:** bueno, yo también me tardare un poco.

_Honey y Noodle se van a la habitación de la japonesa, y 2D se va a la suya. En la habitación de Noodle…._

**Noodle:** creo que eres una de las únicas mujeres que conozco… solo quiero hacerte una pregunta…puedo confiar en ti?  
**HOney:** sii, claro. Puedes contarme lo que quieras y mi boca quedara sellada.  
**Noodle:** es que a mi me gusta alguien.  
**Honey:** y quien es? Cuenta!  
**Noodle:** es un chico muy raro de ver, talves un poco infantil, inmaduro…pero siempre dulce y respetuoso…es muy tierno!  
**Honey:** con la descripción que me has dado…evidentemente es ese 2D, cierto?  
**Noodle:** sip, es él.  
**Honey:** y él lo sabe?  
**Noodle:** sii :3  
**Honey:** PERO LO TOMO BIEN O MAL?  
**Noodle:** lo tomo muy bien…  
**Honey:** y a él le gusta otra persona?  
**Noodle:** nop. Y creo que ya hiciste muchas preguntas ¬¬  
**Honey:** OMG! ENTONCES, USTEDES 2 SON NOVIOS! (dijo apuntándole y saltando por toda la habitación) yo pensaba que podía yudarte, pero ya todo esta hecho. Deben ser muy tiernos! **Noodle:** SHHHHHH! Ya basta, 2D puede escuchar. Quedamos en acuerdo que no se lo diríamos a nadie. Y además, no somos novios, solo nos confesamos.  
**Honey:** entonces les falta un poco.  
**Noodle:** talvez un empujoncito.  
**Honey:** entonces los ayudare. Pero ahora tenemos que vestirnos rápido!, se nos esta pasando la hora!  
**Noodle:** tienes razón!

_sacan los trajes y se visten. Se maquillan y se ven al espejo. Se veian bellas. Bajaron al living, donde 2D estaba sentado en el sillón, esperándolas…_

**2D:** porfinn terminan, quería ir a pedir dulces lo antes posi…(mira a Noodle, lucia muy bella. Tenía un vestido coro negro con un gorro de bruja. Se para inmediatamente) wow! Noodle, te ves… preciosa (se sonrojan los 2 al mismo tiempo, y tratan de taparse la cara para que a los 2 no se noten que se les puso la cara roja como tomate. Mientras tanto, Honey se tira al sillón, porque esta muerta de la risa, Noodle la mira como diciéndole : "shhhhh! Callada!")  
**Noodle:** tu también te ves muy bien… me encanta tu disfraz (lo dicemintras los 2 se destapan la cara, ya que se le había pasado el sonrojo)  
**2D:** wiiii! Sabia que te gustaría! (saltando y gritando) se me olvido honey, te ves genial! (como un gato muy lindo xDDDD)  
**Honey:** gracias!  
2D: ahora vamos a pedir… (tocan el timbre) …quien… (se acuerda de algo y sale corriendo por el pasillo a abrir la puerta, dejando a Noodle y a Honey solas) Como se me pudo olvidar!

_En la puerta…_

**2D: **Espero que a Noodle le guste esta sorpresa….( dice para sus adentros. Abre la puerta y recibe un puñetazo muy conocido…)  
Murdoc: esto te lo mereces por hacerme esperar!, maldito face-ache.  
2D: Murdoooc! (lo abraza después del golpe que le dio ¬¬)  
Murdoc: (no corresponde el abrazo y lo empuja al suelo) nada de muestras de afecto D:  
2D: lo lamento… lo había olvidado. Pero bueno, tienes que ver a Noodle! Aunque ella no sabe que estas aquí … (empieza a cerrar la puerta, pero escucha un grito)  
Russel: DDD! No cierres la puerta!  
2D: (abre la puerta de un portazo) RUSSSSSS! Mi querido amigo! (Russ llega cansado a la puerta, ya que había corrido mucho para llegar del portón la puerta de los Kong) Pasen!, Noodle no sabe que vinieron , asi que entren sigilosamente….

En el living…

2D (entra) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NOODLE! (entra russel con un pastel y Murdoc con un regalo y con cara de "para de gritar ,idiota")  
Noodle: ESTAN AQUÍ! (y se abalanza sobre russ y Murdoc. Casi vota el pastel, pero russ lo pudo salvar. Noodle se separa)  
Russ: Mi pequeña esta viva! ( la mira de arriba hacia abajo) estas… diferente, estas hermosa! Mi pequeña esta creciendo! (apunto de llorar)  
Murdoc: viejo, ya no llores. (Noodle abraza a Murdoc muy fuerte) hola, mocosa.  
Noodle: Hola, viejo. (los 2 se rien)jajjajajajjajajaja que bien que estas de vuelta…  
Murdoc: estas tan gran…( mira a Hoy de reojo , se sorprende y empieza a caminar para atrás) tu… tu no puedes estar aquí… (su cara se pone mas palida de lo normal, mientras piensa "poque tu, PORQUE TU! Vete, porfavor, YA NO ME HAGAS SUFRIR!")

_Continuara….._

_Creo que lo deje en suspenso (muajajjajajajaj) Espero que les haya gustado! :3 review xD._

_**PD 1:**__ Creo que me tarde mas de lo normal en publicar este muy pequeño cap. (fue porque mis papas me castigaron sin compu por unas semanas, pero igual lo iba haciendo de a poco en el colgio xD)_

_**PD 2:**__ Una amiga me dijo que a los que leen fics no les gusta mucho este sistema con el que escribo (__**Nombre:**__ dialogo) asi que creo que en el próximo capitulo lo cambiare a otro _


	7. Chapter 7

_La verdad es que ahora enverdad me pase de tarde -.- Me fui de gira de estudios, y fue una semana perdida para escribir el fic. Luego, al llegar, tuve que hablar con mis amigas sobre lo que paso en el viaje (me tomo demasiaaado tiempo) tocar guitarra y dibjar también me "quito" tiempo. Y luego me doy cuenta que se vino la navidad, y los preparativos y esas cosas me quitaron muchos días. Y eso creo que eso es lo que paso este mes que no he escrito. Espero que les guste este fic ^^ : _+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Capitulo 7:** el diario de Murdoc

Todos estaban en la sala de living, Murdoc estaba en el suelo, shokeado por la visita de su "ex – amiga" .no podía creerlo, era ella… había vuelto

No puedes estar aquí…. TU NO PUEDES!- gritaba Murdoc frenetico, apuntando a la chica de ojos amarillos

-TE DIJE QUE NO TE QUERIA VER NUNCA MAS! VETE DE AQUÍ!- los demás estaban amirados dela actitud que tomó Murdoc por ver a la chica, nunca lo habían visto de esa forma… apunto de estallar de locura, apunto de romper en llanto.

Murdoc! Espera… dejame hablar…- decía Honey tratando de alcanzarle la mano, pero el satanista la esquiva y se sempieza a arrastrar en el suelo hasta pararse. Por último, el pelinegro sale corriendo a su habitación… no quería más angustia.

Disculpa honey… pero, que paso?- pregunta ingenuamente el peliazul

No se si contárselos o no… recién los he conocido, no creo confiar en ustedes…-

Pero si somos confiables!- interrumpe Noodle - porfavor… nunca había visto a Muds de esa forma… es realmente impactante como él cambio tan fácilmente de actitud al verte.

Bueno… si tanto insisten… se los contaré. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Murdoc me dio su diario de vida que escribía cuando era pequeño…- Russel no aguanta la risa y se empieza a reír a carcajadas.

Muds?! Escribiendo un diario?!wajajajjajajajajajjajajajaj- pero Noodle se para, para calmar su risa para que Honey siga: Russ, porfavor, esto es algo serio- a Russel se le va la risa, y pone una cara seria, mirando a Honey.

Por lo menos lo que leí… escribia este diario porque le hacían bulling en la escuela…-

…-

le hacían Bulling?- interrumpe el silencio el peliazul- pero si él constantemente me esta golpeando!-

Tal vez justamente por eso te golpea, se quiere desahogar con todos por lo que le hicieron cuando era un niño… no es su intención, bueno, y talvez también le da rabia tu forma de actuar algunas veces.

AAAA! Ya comprendí todo!- exclama el peliazul emocionado porque había encontrado la respuesta del porque solo lo golpeaba a él.

Pero no cambiemos de tema, creo que el diaro de vida de Muds lo deje en mi "casa"- dice honey haciendo unas comillas con las manos.

¿Dónde vives? Vamos en mi auto! ^^- dice 2D emosionado.

Emmmm…. Vivo en una casa abandonada, bajo el puente- todos ponen cara" poker face", menos 2D que no estaba pendiente en que era demasiado pobre.

Bueno! ^^ vallamos! Quiero conocer la casa de Honey- dice el peliazul emocionado

Todos suben al auto de 2D, que era muy pequeño, y todos iban apretujados xD. No era un largo camino, solo les demoró unos 15 minutos… pero para ellos se les volvieron eternos. Ya en la "casa" de Honey…

Y esta es mi casa- dice la castaña apuntando a una pequeña choza, pintada de un color… café negro?, con unos maderos que se salían y daban a conocer el interior de la vivienda, tenia enredaderas por todas partes, y no tenía ni un rastro de luz de sol por la sombra que producía el puente del que tenían arriba, definitivamente, se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

Que esperan? Pasemos! :D- el peliazul hablaba con entusiasmo, mientras los demás miraban con desconfianza la pequeña casita. Todos terminan el living había un comedor y unas sillas de plástico, también un mueble de madera con polvo y algunas fotos. No tenía cocina. El baño estaba muy sucio, y no había agua ni luz. Al final del living, había una puerta donde entró Honey, al parecer era su habitación. La castaña sale con un libro muy viejo y gastado en sus manos, tenía un candado abierto, era evidentemente el antiguo diario de Murdoc.

Bueno, este es el diario de Murdoc- Noodle, 2D y Russel lo observancon admiración- se los voy a leer, pero con 2 condiciónes: no le cuenten nada a nadie, menos a Murdoc. Creo que me va a matar, literalmente si descubre que les he estado contando sus mayores secretos a sus mejores amigos. Y también que no se burlen de lo que yo y Murdoc hacíamos, ok?

Lo prometo por mi vida- dice russel poniendo la mano derecha en alto.

Mi boca estará cellada, y no me reire- dice la nipona, haciendo una mímica de un "cierre" en su boca.

Nunca se lo contare a Muds… el me golpearía, como siempre T.T, y creo que ahora me pondré serio- dice 2D tragando saliva

Bueno… entonces empezemos- dice Honey suspirando.

_Devuelta en los Kong Studios…._

_Murdoc salío de su winnebaggo, después de haber pensado por 1 hora lo de honey. No podía creerlo. Fue a recorrer todos los Kong studios en busca de algo de beber: cerveza (que mas podía ser ¬¬) se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a emborracharse viendo videos XXX . _

Como esa perra pudo venir de nuevo, no pudo, NO PUDO! No es posible después de que venga después de convertirme en esto! Hija de puta… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…- piensa el satanista. Termina tomando un vaso de cerveza y llamando a alguna de sus fanaticas para que tengan una "cita nocturna" en su winnebaggo (O_o)

_De nuevo en la casa de Honey…_

(_Recuerden que este es diario de Murdoc, por lo tanto, Murdoc narra xD, y también esto va a tardar , asi que lo dividiré en partes)_

_**Diario de Murdoc parte 1**_

_Mi padre es un completo hijo de puta! No lo soporto más. Todas las tardes me llama al bar para simplemente cantar hacia un publico lleno de borrachos, solo para que el gane dinero pára su alcohol y sus drogas. Maldito bastardo. Y mas ensima hoy en la escuela me dieron una golpiza, que termino con mi ojo morado e hinchado. Hannibal (mi hermano mayor) no fue tan violento hoy. No me golpeo, solo me pellizcó el brazoy casi no dolió. La verdad es que casi todos los días son esta rutina. Aveces aburre siempre estar machucado… quiero que esto cambie. Ni siquiera tengo amigos y me hacen bulling. Y más encima hace una semana que mi hermano me rompe la nari por segunda vez, y esta morada y chueca (mi papa no quería pagarme la curación, y quede haci) ahora creo que me voy a dormir… tengo sueño _

_Hoy creo que fue un dia bueno, mejor que los demás. Llegó una chica nueva al curso. Era realmente "linda" (odio a esas chicas :P) rubia, ojos amarillos, cejas anchas, esbelta y una sonrisa muy rara (tenia como los dientes amarillos, pero parejos) era una tipa que se sacaba buenas notas y se llamaba Honey. La sentaron junto a mi y era simpatica, me cayó bien. Creo que porfin tengo una amiga. _

_Lo malo del día tenia que pasar en algún momento: cuando llegué a mi casa, Hannibal me estaba esperando. Quería que cocinara, porque él estaba en su habitación con una "amiga" (que asco, sus ruidos se escuchaban por toda la casa) pero yo no sabía cocinar, y como tonto que soy, se lo dije. El maldito fue a la cocina (donde yo estaba) y me dio una golpiza ejemplar, donde me terminó de romper la nariz por tercera vez. Y lo peor era que la "amiga" nos estaba grabando y le dijo a Hanibal que se la mostraría a todo su colegio. Quedare en vergüenza de nuevo. Pero lo que importa es que mi papa no me llamo hoy al bar. Una vergüenza menos. Ahora estoy en mi habitaion super aburrido mirando al techo (se me olvido escribir como era mi habitación. La verdad es que es muy rara. Se esta a punto de caer. Tiene techo y piso de madera (con muchos hoyos que dan la vista al exterior, por eso siempre hace frio aquí), también mi cama es estilo japonesa, porque esta en el suelo, jajajajjajaja. Simplemente es un saco de dormir. Tengo una pequeña repisa donde guardo este diario, mi cuaderno ,un estuche y un dulce que me regalaron hace días. Mi habitación no es la gran cosa pero puedo vivir aquí)_

_Me levante temprano para ir al colegio (porfin es viernes :D) la pase muy bien hoy, la escuela estuvo muy bien y en mi casa no me golpearon. Les cuento: hoy llegue en la mañana como un zombie al cole, y me sente en mi pupitre a "dormir" mientras los demás conversaban. Sentí una presencia mirándome, era honey. Empezamos a hablar… y la verdad es que no era como me imaginaba. No era como las otras chicas:_

"_Toco la guitarra, el piano y el bajo- dijo honey con su expresión noraml (una gran sonrisa)  
Wow! Sabes mucho sobre música, siempre me ha llamado la atención el bajo…- dijo Murdoc impresionado.  
Pues yo te puedo enseñar ^^-  
Enserio?-  
Si, tengo 2 bajos en mi casa. Puedes ir hoy si quieres-  
Nose… talvez, me reten en mi casa…-  
No podrán hacerte nada, yo les dire porque estuviste afuera-  
Creo que me estas haciendo muchos favores-  
Me gusta hacerte feliz ^^"- cuando honey me dijo esas palabras… me sentí raro. Sentía cosquillas en el estomago… nauseas y un calor muy grande en toda mi cara. Definitivamente ese era el sentimiento mas horrible que he sentido._

_En el recreo estaba caminando en el pasillo caminando hacia la máquina de latas a comprarme una soda, cuando josh (ese tipo que juega futbol americano) me empujo y me voto a la pasada:_

_Sopenco- murmure  
que me dijiste, mocoso?- dijo dándose vuelta con una cara de enojo.  
na-nada- tartamudeé.  
yo te escuche D:- se abalanza encima de mi y me da un golpe muy fuerte en mi nariz que recién se estaba empezando a curar __. Pero veo a Honey al final del pasillo con una cara furiosa… denuevo empieza ese calor raro que me invade todo el cuerpo. No estoy muy consciente de lo que paó, pero vi que Honey le da una patada justo en la cara (una super patada que le dejo sangrando la boca y la nariz) y le menciono (por lo que logré escuchar) "no vuelvas a tratar así a Murdoc"- y se fue. Josh quedó con una cara de sorprendido, me miró mal y se fue al baño de hombres a limpiarse la nariz._

_Quede en el suelo, "paralizado" por las impactantes palabras que acababa de escuchar. Todo el colegio me estaba mirando, no lo tome en cuenta .Ella era mi primera amiga, pero era raro… siempre se me aceleraba el corazón cuando pensaba en esa escena. Bueno, no importa, después del colegio me fui todo el camino conversando con Honey hacia su casa. Cuando llegamos, me impresione. Su casa era inmensa por fuera, era una mansión, se nota que sus padres era millonarios o algo asi. Tenía unos jardines por fuera llenos de flores, nunca había visto nada igual. También había una piscina, pero hacia frio y no pudimos bañarnos. Cuando entramos era como un castillo, todo blanco , candelabros por todas partes, lámparas gigantes, lujos por doquier. Hasta había un sirviente que nos ofreció unas galletas. Tenia hambre, comí algunas. Subimos a la habitación de Honey, que era lo opuesto a lo que me imaginaba…( me la imaginaba con ponis de muñecos, una cama rosa y todo tipo de cursilerías) En realidad era un cuarto pintado de negro con unos tules rojos rotos. 4 Guitarras y 2 bajos colgados en las paredes. Ropa tirada por todas partes, discos de rock también, reconocí algunos por mi hermano, que tenía los mismos en casa (pero odviamente mas gastados)Honey se fue al baño mientras yo admiraba su pieza… que era como mi sueño de pieza. _

_La verdad… es que lo siguiente no me lo esperaba: Honey volvió del baño con delineador en los ojos y con el pelo teñido con mechas verdes una blusa negra con mangas rotas, un shorts negros también y unos tacos con plataforma (esto lo digo como amigos, pero se veía muy sexy):_

_-Wooow!- exclame (se me salió)  
-Que?Asi es como ando en mi casa- dijo con una sonrisa seria (no se como describirla)  
-Y como te teñiste el pelo tan rápido?!  
-me pongo una peluca para ir al colegio, y que te parece mi verdadera yo?  
-Eres mejor de lo que pensaba… pensé que eras de esas chicas que solo piensan en su belleza cursi y esas cosas rosaditas- En ese instante nos pusimos a reir a carcajadas.y nos tiramos en un sillón.  
-ni loca soy asi, pero eso e lo que finjo en la escuela.  
-para que lo haces?  
- porque mis padres dicen que si voy como soy al colegio, no tendré una estampa, sería una floja sin futuro.  
-pero si esto es lo que te gusta, deberías ser como tu eres… no lo que no eres.  
- mmm…- Honey se pone a pensar.- pero y que pasara con mis buenas calificaciones? Y también tengo que ir con el "status familiar"- lo dice con una voz fastidiosa  
- no bajaras tus calificaciones, porque solo seras tu misma, y tu vida la tienes que manejar tu, no tus padres.  
- tienes mucha razón, desde mañana voy a ir al colegio asi, odviamente con el te enseñare a tocar bajo, como te prometí- _

_Despues de eso me enseño las posturas y el principio de la canción de black sabbath: paranoid.(me encanto esa canción porque la puso mientras conversábamos y le pedi que me la enseñara) conversamos un rato sobre rock (ella sabe mucho sobre esas cosas) y me fui a mi casa._

_Cuando llegue, mi papa y mi hermano no estaban, asi que no me retaron :D. Ahora estoy en mi saco de dormir. Fue un buen día. Ahora quiero dormir._

_No he escrito en mucho tiempo (como 4 meses). Honey ha ido al colegio como ella quiso, y como sus padres no la toman mucho en cuenta, no les importo. Y ahora todos los chicos la ven… muy raramente, le silban y ella sonríe, he notado que también le miran el trasero… no digo que yo no lo he hecho, pero ellos lo expresan mucho y le dicen cosas como "wow! Que hermosa espalda baja!" o cosas asi. Yo me siento mal cuando le dicen eso… me siento raro, creo que siento celos. Pero si mi amiga es feliz… tratare de no darle mucha importancia._

_La verdad es que todo ha sido como una rutina: Ir al colegio, conversar en los recreos con Honey, comer, ir al baño, irme a la casa de honey, tocamos bajo, hablamos, nos divertimos un rato, me voy a mi casa ( y curiosamente mi hermano y mi papa no están en el horario en que llego a casa, deben estar en esa casa de sus "amigas")_

_Hoy pasó algo muy raro en la casa de HOney:_

_Estábamos hablando de quien era el mas fuerte de nosotros dos, y Honey empezó a hacerme cosquillas (no resistí) me reí mucho y hacia unos movimientos extremadamente bruscos:_

_-PARA!JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, PORFAVOR,JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- no paraba de reir.  
- solo admite que yo soy la mas resistente- decía honey con una cara maliciosa.  
-NUNCA- y me caí del sillón en el que estábamos sentados y pase a llevar la pierna de Honey, lo que hizo que se callera encima mio. Denuevo ese calor intenso me invadía todo el cuerpo, también mariposas en el estomago. Note un gran sonrojo en su cara. Ella se paro después de unos segundos que nos quedamos mirando.  
-creo que ya es muy tarde, deberías irte-dijo nerviosa.  
-emmm… yo opino lo mismo. Nos vemos mañana!- tome mi chaqueta y me fui. Mi casa estaba relativamente cerca de la de Honey, asi que llegue rápido. Denuevo Sebastian y Hannibal no estaban. Me fui a mi habitación a pensar…acaso…me esta empezando a gustar…acaso yo le gusto?, y ,me empeze a hacer ese tipo de preguntas, no pude dormir, y ahora estoy escribiendo a las 4 de la mañana. Espero dormir algo para tratar de poer atenciopn en clase._

Creo que este capitulo fue muy corto para todo el tiempo que me ausente, pero espero que les haya gustado. Voy a compensarlo, estoy de vacaciones, y tengo tiempo libre.

PD: no se si les gusta mi OC, pero opinen, haber si puedo corregir algo de Honey :D


	8. Chapter 8

_Ñeñeñeñeñeñe… denuevo tarde __ . larga explicación: año nuevo, dibujos con la tablet (es adictivo *-*) y estaba escribiendo el cap en el celu… pero se me borro la info porque el celu colapso (el Word era muy pesado __) . Bueno…. Feliz año nuevo atrasado. Y también me había visiado con un fic llamado "siempre juntos, siempre gorillaz" de gabiiii981. Es realmente lindo *-* si no lo han leído, léanlo (es d 65 aps, pero vale la pena xDDDD). Ahora creo que he hablado mucho, vamos al cap, y espero que lo disfruten :3 (si les gusta no olviden poner un comentario, que me hacen inspiración :3)_

**Capitulo 8: Fiesta de cumpleaños**

Noodle, 2D y Russel estaban esperando a que su amiga castaña siguiera con la historia…pero fue al contrario. Cerró el Diario y lo dejo a un lado:

-Ya no puedo más- dijo Honey apenada- desde aquí comienza toda la culpa que ahora recae en mi.

-Pero si se veían muy felices, no podrías seguir?- decía Noodle con esos ojos suplicantes que dejaba ver el flequillo.

-Noods… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa- le dice Russel a la nipona posando una mano en su hombro.

-pero – menciona el peliazul- yo también quería oir la…- lo interrumpe Russel, quien le dice algo al oído y acto siguiente, el peliazul se queda pensando momentos eternos.- Creo que si, hay que irnos a casa.

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo ^^ Murdoc debe estar aburrido en los Kong. Deberian irse- Honey cambia su exprecion demasiado rápido de una de triztesa a una de felicidad, lo que impresiona a Noodle.

-Bueno… si ustedes insisten tanto- Se amurra y sigue a los demás al auto de 2D, pero antes de que Honey y ella se suban….

-Noodle, esto solamente queda entre nosotras 2- menciona la castaña tomandola de la polera mientras la nipona se daba vuelta.

-Que cosa?- pero ella comprende que era cuando Honey le pasa el diario de Murdoc a escondidas.

-leelo cuando estes sola, creo que tenias muchas ganas de leerlo, asi que toma- Honey se lo pasa en sus manos y Noodle se lo agradece.

-Vamos! Que esperan!? Tengo hambre, y hay que comerse el paste que hice para Noods- Dice Russ desde el pequeño autito.

-Verdad que hoy era mi cumpleaños! Se me había olvidado por completo :D-

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos aquí, yo me quedare en casa- le dice Honey a la nipona.

-Eres un aguafiestas o que?! Tu vienes a los Kong con nosotros, tu eres mi amiga y tienes que estar en mi cumpleaños – dice Noodle llevándosela hacia el auto.

-Pero y que pasara con Murdoc?-

-mmm… creo que te tendremos que esconder por esta noche. Te molestaría quedarte en un saco de dormir en mi habitación?-

-Siiiiiiiii, me encantaría :D, pero solo por esta noche, ok?-

-ya bueno, trato hecho- le estrecha la mano a Honey y las dos se van corriendo hacia el auto.

_En los estudios Kong…._

_Murdoc terminaba de estar con una de sus citas en su winnebago. Fumaba en su ventana con Cortez (su cuervo), como siempre hacia después de sus "citas" (ustedes saben a lo que me refiero xD) El satanista se sentía raro, mas pensativo de lo normal. Pensaba en Honey, los momentos especiales que pasaron juntos en su adoledencia. Pero también pensaba en que ella había hecho lo que era el ahora… no estaba tan mal, pero no volvió a amar a una mujer nunca mas después de las cosas que paso con ella. Simplemente no podía ver algo mas alla de una relación sexual o algo por el estilo. Murdoc apretó los puños y los golpeo contra el marco de la ventana._

-Esa perra… No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Me dio los momentos mas gratos de mi vida, pero también me dio los peores. Le dije que nunca mas quería verla ni escuchar de ella… porque volvió? Para hacerme la vida mas miserable?, la odio mas que nunca. ESA HIJA DE PUTA NO PUEDE VOLVER, NO PUEDEEEE!- termina gritando hacia quien sabe que, pero cortez se asusta y sale volando hacia adentro del winnebago- maldito pajarraco, ni me acompañas ahora. En todo caso… prefiero estar solo que en compañía de un pajarraco que ni me entiende.

(ADVERTENCIA: aquí hay algo de lemmon, si no les gusta, sáltense esta parte, pero no creo que entiendan bien si no leen esto xD)

_La fan que había estado con Murdoc en la "cita" resiente se estaba despertando. Fue donde estaba Murdoc y le pregunto si venia denuevo a la cama. Él contesto que no con su típico leguaje "formal" (jajjaja que ironia) pero la fan estaba realmente entusiasmada en llevarlo con ella a la cama (era alguien realmente atrevida) entonces le toma la mano y le encaja un beso que fue directamente apasionado, y que Murdoc no lo veía venir. No quería tener mas sexo por ahora (que era algo muy raro en él, y todos sabemos eso xDD) le toma la cintura con las dos manos y la lanza bruscamente a la cama:_

-Asi que quieres algo mas salvaje, eh?- respiraba agitadamente la satanista queda perturbado con las palabras de la chica, pero se tranquiliza.

-podrias irte?! Ya no quiero mas sexo, ya te lo había dicho!- dice el satanista apuntando hacia la puerta. La chica se para, pero no para dirigirse a la puerta, sino hacia Murdoc. Se hacerca de a poco y se desbrocha botón por botón de la camisa del satanista que traia puesta, hasta quedar sin nada. Murdoc admira el cuerpo de su acompañante, que era delgado, unas curvas peligrosas, lo que hace que se exite. La chica le desbrocha el pantalón a Murdoc, y queda en ropa interior. El satanista no lo resistía mas. La lanza denuevo bruscamente a la cama, pero esta vez, si era para tener sexo salvaje xDD (y ustedes ya saben bien que paso después xD)

_Despues de tener 2 horas seguidas de sexo muy salvaje (talvez el mas salvaje que había tenido en años) empezaba el climax de la situación. Los dos gritaban orgasmos que se escuchaban por todos los Kong. Pero algo paso…algo que los desconcentro e hizo que el climax se volviera a la nada. Era el timbre que lo habían tocado._

-QUIEN ES EL PUTO DE MIERDA QUE SE ATREVE A INTERRUMPIR A MURDOC JACOB NICCALS EN SU MEJOR MOMENTO!?- En ese entonces, recuerda que sus compañeros habían salido, y que talvez fueran ellos, esparaba que no vinieran con esa "puta"- Mierda, son ellos. Vete ahora- le dice a la chica, la cual se empieza a vestir.

-Llamame si tienes un mal dia, yo talvez lo pueda corregir- Mira al satanista con toques de perversión. Se va, pero por una entrada que había en el estacionamiento, de lo contrario la verían los chicos. El satanista se le queda mirando por un rato. hasta que tocan el timbre denuevo. Murdoc se va corriendo con rabia a ver quien era el impaciente que tocaba el timbre tantas veces, sin darse cuenta que no llevaba nada puesto.

En la entrada de los Kong studios….

-murdoc se esta tardando mucho… que le habrá pasado?- pregunta la nipona con curisidad.

-Viejo, no creo que este… ya sabes- le dice Russel a 2D.

-Espero que no- responde el peliazul- No que habías dicho que había que hay esconder a Honey?- ahora cambia la mirada hacia Noodle.

Honey y Noodle no se les había ocurrido eso. Pero por las coincidencias de la vida, la japonesa encuentra una caja suficientemente grande para que entrara en ella, también encontró un moño de regalo y se lo pego a la caja. Todos la miraban con caras de WTF por las cosas raras que hacia.

-Metete aquí Honey, vamos a desirle a Murdoc que fue un regalo que me dio 2D, y que era una sorpresa, se supone que es…- Noodle observa la caja, buscando un nombre o algo- Es un equipo de música.

-Siiii, buena idea Noods!- exclama el peliazul.

-No creo que sea una buena idea…- dice Honey

-es esto, o que te vea Murdoc- dice Noodle cruzándose de brazos, esperando la respuesta de la castaña.

-Bueno, tu ganas- termina rendida y se mete en la caja, un poco incomoda.

-Espero que esto funcione… porque sino, Murdoc nos va a matar- dice Russel con algo de miedo.

-pero tu eres suficientemente grande para defenderte! Yo soy apenas un debilucho!- dice el peliazul algo apenado.

-yo te voy a defender tochii- dice la nipona abrazando a 2D, lo que hace que se sonrojen los dos. Russel los mira con una cara de "este no es el momento para abrazarse ¬¬" y los 2 se separan.

_Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abre de golpe._

-PORQUE MIERDA ME MOLESTAN?! ESTABA DE LO MEJOR …-dice gritando como loco el satanista, hasta que nota que todos lo miraban raro, Noodle y 2D se tapan los ojos "traumados" y se incan en el suelo dando la espalda. Russel mira hacia otro lado con asco…estaba completamente desnudo. Se trata de tapar con lo que sea, y por suerte encuentra un paño de cocina (que era amorfamente grande) y se lo puso como toalla.

-Mis ojos, MIS OJOS!- gritaban al unisono Noodle y 2D, tratando de olvidar lo que habían visto. Parecían unos niños ¬¬

-Viejo, por favor tapate! Ya los traumaste- el afroamericano apunta a 2D y Noodle sin mirar a Murdoc.

-YA IDIOTAS, YA ME TAPÉ, ni es para tanto, ustedes también tienen uno- dice Murdoc con un poco de vergüenza.

-Pero dejaste traumada a Noodle, ella es mujer, lo olvidas?- dice Russel mirando a la nipona y al peliazul, que todavía no se sacaban el trauma.

-No importa, total tendrá que ver uno en su vida después de todo- el satanista mira de esta forma a los traumados ¬¬

-Ya podemos ver?- dice el peliazul.

-hace rato dijo que ya se tapó ¬¬- dice Russel

-Ah! Bueno. Noods, levantate, ya paso- le dice a la japonesa con entusiasmo. Noodle se para al lado de 2D.

-Que esperan?! Pasen rápido!- dice el satanista con enojo. Los demás obedecen, pero noodle arrastra la caja que contenía su "regalo".- que es eso, amor?

-Es….Es el regalo que me dio 2D, era una sorpresa. Es un equipo de música.-dice arrastrando la caja con dificultad

-Pues probémoslo! Debe ser malo, ya que face-ache lo compro, pero quiero oir como se escucha-

-Emmmm- Noodle comienza a sentir nervios- n-no tengo ganas de escuchar música ahora…lo probaremos otro día.-

-Si es lo que quieres- levanta los hombros en señal de "haz lo que quieras" y se va con los demás que estaban caminando hacia la cocina.

-fiuuu, bien, lo logramos Honey- le dice casi susurrando a la caja y secándose la transpiración de la frente.

Noodle la arrastra hasta es ascensor y dentro de este, Honey sale.

-Wiii lo logramos- Dice honey felizmente y chocan las palmas en señal de celebración.-Al menos podre quedarme hasta un tiempo mas aquí.

-Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras aquí, depues de todo, Murdoc lo va a saber tarde o temprano, lo bueno es que nunca entra a mi habitación-

-Gracias Noodle, enserio te lo agradesco ^^-

-denada- las 2 chicas llegan al 2° piso y las puertas del ascensor se abren. Noodle arrastra la caja hacia su habitación seguida de Honey. En la puerta esta escrito "no entrar". Cuando Honey finalmente entra a la habitación, se impresiona. Era muy grande, al estilo japonés. Tenia una cama baja y algunas otras cosas interesantes. Noodle deja el diario de Murdoc ensima de la cama.

-tu habitación es muy bonita.- Dice la castaña admirada.

-gracias^^ si me disculpas, tengo que irme, porque me van a celebrar mi cumpleaños :D- dice la nipona emocionada- disculpa si te tengo que dejar sola, pero si te sirve de consuelo, ahí tengo unos videojuegos, si quieres prende la tele y conecta el nintendo.- Honey admira al nintendo con ojos de "estraellita" y se sienta a jugar un juego de autos.

-No te preocupes, estare bien. No e jugado de estos desde hace años :D-

-ok! Que te diviertas- Noodle deja a Honey y se va con los demás

_Noodle caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Kong studios. Prefirio bajar por la escalera que por el ascensor, después de todo, era mas rápido. Cuando llego al living, vio que no había nadie, pero si había una nota. La tomo y la miro con atención "ve a la cocina, hay una sorpresa para ti. 2D, Russ y Muds". La japonesa, emocionada, se dirige donde estaban sus amigos, corriendo como una niña pequeña que iba a abrir los regalos de navidad. Cuando llega a su destino, la cocina estaba a oscuras, pero cuando prendió la luz, fue la gran sorpresa._

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NOODS! :D- dijeron Russel, 2D y Murdoc al unisono (pero odvimamente, Murdoc esta con mucha menos energía, y lo decía de mala gana) tiraron challa y pedacitos de papel de colores, había globos por todos lados, y un gran papelografo que decía "feliz cumpleaños, noods". Todos estaban con gorritos de cumpleaños, hasta Murdoc. También estaba el infltable pastel que le hizo Russel , un gran regalo a su lado, y también una tarjeta.

-Muchas gracias chicos!- la japonesa da un salto y abraza a 2D y por ultimo a Murdoc.

-Ya, Ya, Ya. Abre el regalo que te traje- dice Murdoc de mala gana, pero Noodle lo abraza mas fuerte cuando escucha que el regalo se lo había traido él.

-MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS MUDSS! – noodle aprieta a Murdoc hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

-Noods, será mejor que lo sueltes, lo estas matando- dice Russel. La nipona lo suelta de inmediato al notar que se estaba poniendo morado .-.

-Losiento, Muds- dice con un poco de vergüenza.

-no… importa- dice el satanista tratando de respirar- solo… abre tu…regalo.

-WIIIIIII!- se abalanza sobre el regalo y rompe el papel con fuerza.

_Cuando termino de romperlo, se encontró con una caja, que la abrió con curiosidad para descubrir lo que había en su interior: Un osito de felpa morada con un gran moño femenino de color verde. También tenia un corazón en el pecho que decía "I love you" . Quedo mirando al oso de esta forma ._.. Russel y 2D creían que no le había gustado por su expresión, se miraron entre si y sus 2 expresiones fueron de decepción. Pero a la nipona se le hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

-ME ENCANTA!- exclamaba feliz mientras saltaba por toda la cocina abrazando a su nuevo peluche. Ahora 2D y Russel quedaron con esta cara ._: pero luego se alegraron al ver que a Noods le gusto el regalito. Muds solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la japonesa.

-I love you :3- dijo el osito mientras Noodle lo abrazaba. Lo separo de su cuerpo y lo miro con dulzura, su mirada cambio a donde estaba Murdoc.

-No puedo creer que me hayas regalado algo tan dulce como esto… pensé, como fuiste tu que me diste el regalo, pensé que seria una broma o algo asi :D-

-Es que no sabia tus gustos actuales, asi que compre algo que te gustaba cuando eras pequeña. Tuve que pasar la gran vergüenza de ir a una tienda de peluches rosaditos donde habían niñas irritantes corriendo por todo el lugar, pero ese oso era el único que no era rosado, asi que sabia que te gustaría – dice Murdoc con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Mira Noods! Todos la escribimos :D- le entrega 2D al la nipona una tarjeta de cumpleaños.

-Gracias, 2D. La leo ahora o después?-

-Yo creo que…-

-DESPUES!- Murdoc dice parándose de su silla acelerado, interrumpiendo al peliazul. Todos lo miran raro y toma compostura- hrm hrm hrm (carraspea, no se como se escriebn xDD) mejor leela cuando estes a solas.

-Bueno, esta bien. Si tu lo dices…-dice la japonesa dejando la tarjeta junto al oso. Russel empieza a prender las velas. todos empiezan a cantar "Cumpleaños Feliz, Te deseamos a ti, Feliz Cumpleaños Noodle, que los Cumplas Feliz" y aplauden.

-Gracias a todos! Todo estuvo muy bonito ^^-

-Denada, ahora, a comer pastel!- dice 2D emocionado- podemos ver una película mientras comemos :D.

-Buena idea, stu! Yo quiero una de acción!- dice la cumpleañera.

-Una de zombies? *-*- dice 2D emocionado.

-Bueno, yo voto por las de zombies-

-yo también!- dice el afroamericano.

-Igual- Dice Murdoc

-Entonces, aquí están- saca de un cajón de la cocina unos dvds. Pero todos lo observan de una forma extraña.

-porque esos dvds estaban en la cocina? ._. – pregunta Russel.

-Hay dvds mios por todo este lugar- responde 2D

-Que raro eres, face-ache, en realidad, eso todos lo sabemos ajjajajajajaja- se burla Murdoc de 2D, pero este no lo toma en cunta, porque ya esta acostumbrado a las bromas que le hace el satanista.

_Todos se dirigen al living, porque ahí estaba la tele. 2D pone el dvd y todos están emocionados por la película. Comieron cabritas y torta. (esptuando Murdoc, que tomaba cerveza)_

_En un momento de la película, la protagonista estaba escapando de una multitud de zombies, sin ver atentamente hacia adelante, choca con su mejor amigo, se alivia. Pero descubre que también era un zombie…_

_Noodle estaba muy asustada, e involutariamente se acurruca en el hombro de 2D. El peliazul la mira sonrojado, y la abraza para que se le pase el miedo. Noodle sonríe, y el resto de la película la vieron en esa misma posición._

_Cuando la película termino, Murdoc y Russel estaban durmiendo con cabritas por todas partes de su cuerpo. Solo estaban 2D y Noodle._

-Creo… que ya me debo ir a dormir- dice Noodle tí piensa retirar, pero…

-Espera! No yte vayas, te tengo un ultimo regalo para ti- dice 2D

-cual?- 2D se le hacerca de a poco.

-Este…- el peliazul roza los labios con Noodle, y esta se sonroja mucho. Fue un beso tierno, 2D le acracia la mejilla, y Noodle entrelaza sus brazos en su cuello. Se vuelve un beso mas apasionado. 2D le toma la cintura, lo que hace que los 2 caigan en un sillón, 2D montado sobre la japonesa. Se besaban con mas intensidad, pero 2D se separa de Noodle.

-Porque paras, amor?- respiraba con dificultad

-Creo que no es correcto… Ademas Russel y Murdoc están aquí, y nos pueden escuchar-

-Tienes razón… mejor nos vamos a dormir- dice la japonesa.

-los 2 juntos?- Dice el peliazul con mucha tranquilidad.

-Creo que todavía no estoy lista…-dice noodle rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, amor, yo te esperare- le acaricia la mejilla. Pero algo empezaba a sonar…era Russel que estaba despertando. 2D todavía no se desmontaba de noodle y ya era demasiado tarde…

-QUE MIERDA ESTABAN HACIENDO ._. – dice Russel muy impresionado- USTEDES…TIENEN UN RELACION?- 2D y Noodle no saben que decir.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano te lo teníamos que decir… yo amo a 2D. Somos novios- Dice noodle salindo de la posición en la que estaba con el peliazul. Russel sigue igual de impresionado y no dice nada.

-Russel… por favor no me golpees. No le hice nada a Noods, es solo que…- extrañamente… Russel comienza a llorar.

-Mi-mi niña ya esta creciendo ….snif snif… aceptare su relación- Russel solo se seca las lagrimas mientras los 2 enamorados lo miran con caras de WTF.- pero si solo se que Noods esta mal por tu culpa…te juro que, literalmente, te matare- termina diciendo seriamente.

-Gracias russ! Creo…- dice inseguro 2D

- Gracias por aceptar nuestra relación! Te quiero papi :3- se para del sillón y le da un gran abrazo a Russel, quien corresponde el abrazo.

-denada. Ahora, es mejor que se vayan a dormir, creo que no es buena idea que Murdoc los encuentre a los 2… a solas. Ademas, donde esta Honey?-dice dudoso el afroamericano. Noodle queda pensativa.

-deberia estar en mi habitación jugando videojuegos, le voy a llevar una rebanada de pastel :D- dice Noodle dirigiéndose a la cocina- Y buenas Noches, no creo que vaya a volver ^^-

Buenas noches :D- dicen al unisono 2D y Russel.

Murdoc empieza a despertar, bostezando fuertemente. 2D y Russel miran al sitial donde estaba recostado el satanista.

-waaaaaawwrrrrrraererwa…. Que hacen ustedes 2 en mi winnebago D:- dice Murdoc con enojo.

-Emmmm…Murdoc, estamos en el living ¬¬- dice Russel

-MIERDA, entonces viron lo que hacia con esa perra en el sillón?!- Russel y 2D lo miraban con cara de WTF.

-creo que tomó mucha cerveza- dice 2D

-igual creo lo mismo, D- miran con indiferencia a Murdoc y los 2 se dirigen a sus cuartos.

_Buenas noches- Dicen 2D y Russel.

-pero, pero entonces que paso?! Que hice? Porque se van! No se vayan!- Murdoc los trata de alcanzar para saber que paso mientras el estaba con su "perra" en la mesa. Finalmente, el living queda vacio.

Noodle camina de vuelta a su habitación por los pasillos con el oso , la tarjeta y el pedazo de torta para honey. Sube las escaleras, camina por otros pasillos, y finalmente llega a su cuarto. Cuando abre la puerta, Honey estaba dormida en el suelo con la tele prendida y un perrito de peluche en el suelo junto a ella.

-No podré darle el pedazo de pastel… no quiero depertarla :/- dice Noodle en voz baja.

_Apaga la tele, pone a Honey en su saco de dormir y se va a acostar. Se lava los dientes, se pone el pillama y abre las sabans de su cama, pero algo dejo caer que se escucho un sonido cuando agito las sabanas…era el diario de Murdoc. La verdad es que ella no tenia sueño, y Honey estaba durmiendo, y era el momento perfecto para leerlo. La japonesa prende la luz de su velador y comienza a leer el diario de Murdoc desde donde Honey termino de leer…._

_Creo que este cap quedo un poquito mas largo que los demás ^^ Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review! Su opinión me importa y me inspira para seguir escribiendo._

_PD: me voy de vacacipones por 2 semanas, donde no hay internet o algo asi. Entonces solo llevare la laptop y escribo un poco que sea… no es raro que suba los caps tarde, pero ahora no voy a subir por 2 semanas. _

_PD (2):feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo! (que atrasada soy xDDD)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Este cap me lo demore en subir porque me fui de vacaciones, y no es una muy gran novedad porque ya se los había contado xDD. La pase suuper bien :D habían animales por todas partes, y hasta monté a caballito :3 (que es mi animal favorito .) allá no puedo hablar con mis amigos, porque no hay señal parael celu u.u y estoy aburrida, asi que saque el notebook y ahora estoy escribiendo un nuevo cap , no muy inspirada, pero veamos si les gusta n.n. Les agradesco, como siempre a todos los que dejaron un review, leo cada uno, y todos me inspiran a escribir, gracias! :D_

_ADVERTENCIA: TINENE UN POCO DE LEMMON. _

**Capitulo 9: Diario de Murdoc parte 2**

Noodle estaba acostada en su cama, con una leve luz prendida para no despertar a su amiga. Saco el marcador de paginas y admiró con cuidado las letras del diario, escrito a mano por Murdoc Niccals, quien podría creerlo. El gran Murdoc Niccals escribiendo un diario como una niña. Su letra era desordenada y muy difícil de entender. En fin, siguio leyendo lo que se venia en el libro de los secretos de su "padre"…

_**Diario (2° parte)**__(ahora dividiré los días que pasan, porque por lo menos yo me perdia mucho)_

_La vedad… ahora no se que sentir por Honey. Siento que al estar con ella hay mariposas en el estomago y un calor insoportable en mi cara, también mi corazón se acelera. Pero también la quiero como una amiga, siempre me divierto con ella y hablamos de puras idioteces. Creo… que me gusta, y me siento miserable, ni idea porque. Pero siento sospechas de que a ella también… ni se que pensar. El punto es que queri escribir que mañana me le confesare, y tendre que tener fortaleza para hacerlo, porque si dice que no, nunca mas seremos lo que somos. NI SIQUIERA AMIGOS. Quedaría solo para el resto de mi vida secundaria de nuevo, y no quiero que pase eso. Pero si acepta, será mi novia, y talvez mi vida sea mejor de la que esperaba. _

_Aparte de que todo ha sido normal por estos días, Hannibal y el hijo de puta no han vuelto desde ayer. Ni me preocupan, yo me alimento en la casa de Honey, y he conseguido un trabajo en el supermercado los fines de semana para guardar un poco de dinero si me hacia falta. Ahora me voy a dormir, voy a escribir mañana para ver lo que pasa con Honey._

_-o-_

_Emmm… creo que contare desde lo que paso en la mañana:_

_Llegue a clases como un zombie (como siempre) me puse en mi banco, y vi para todos lados. Honey todavía no llegaba. Me recosté a dormir un rato en la mesa, ignorando a los demás que estaban hablando y riendo alrededor mio. No quería saber del mundo, solo quería descansar, porque anocahe me quede pensando en el tema de Honey , y no pude conciliar el sueño. _

_Antes de quedarme dormido, sentí unas leves respiraciones que agitaban mi cabello, y me levante de a poco casi inconciente para ver quien me molestaba. No logro definir muy bien la cara, veía borroso. Logre enfocar, y me encontré de frente con la cara de Honey. El calor me invade, mariposas en el estomago, y mi corazón se salía de su lugar. Estabamos a menos de 3 centimetros de distancia. Sentía su respiración suave y veía paerdidamente sus ojos amarillos de león, mas claros de lo normal por la luz del sol, Y noté un leve sonrojo en su cara. Esos momentos para mi fueron eternos, solo nosotros que…_

_-Miren! Honey y el marica se van a besar! UUUUUUU!( eso que hacen para molestar a una pareja)- dice josh molestándolos, lo que hace que todo el salón los estuviera observando._

_-BESSO! BESO! BESO! BESO!- gritaban todos al unisono para que nosotros nos besáramos en señal de burla. HOney se separa de Murdoc en un segundo._

_-Amigos, amigos! Todo fue un malentendido, yo solo quería despertar a mi amigo- dice HOney diriginedose a la clase._

_-Ay si! Solo quería despertar a mi amigo-. Le imita Josh de mala forma, lo que hace que todos se rian.- Vamos, Honey, admite que se aman ajjajajajajjaaj._

_-Nosotros no nos amamos, maldito hijo de…tu mama.- dice Honey tratando de controlarse- somos amigos, y listo, que no lo entiendes?_

_-NO, no lo entiendo, ustedes dos tienen algo…-_

_-ENTIENDE, PENDEJO HIJO DE PUTA, nosotros no somos nada, DEJA DE MOLESTARNOS.-dije furioso irrumpiendo a Josh , para que nos dejara en paz. Pero en vez de eso, lo hice enojar._

_-ASI QUE QUIERES PELEA?!- se arremanga las mangas del polerón con furia manda un golpe hacia mi cara, gracias a dios que lo logré esquivar. Todos ahora gritaban al unisono "pleito, pleito, pleito!" lo que hacia que yo me pusiera mas nervioso, y también Honey miraba la pelea, sin saber que hacer. Me arme de valor, y fui hacia donde Josh estaba, le encaje un puñetazo en la cara y le deje la boca sangrando. En ese momento, todos quedaron en silencio. Creo que nadie se había esperado eso de mi, yo nunca le había pegado a nadie, solo eme defendía de los amigos de mis hermanos cuando me pegaban. Josh estaba en el suelo mirándome atónitamente, se limpia la nariz y la boca que estaban sangrando. Hasta yo había vencido a Josh, definitivamente, el tipo ya no tenia popularidad. De vergüenza que Josh tenia, se abrió entre la multitud y se fue al baño. Ndie se rió ni nada, todos quedamos en silencio. El profesor llego y todos tomaron asiento para empezar un dia de clases totalmente normal. _

_Para el primer recreo todos habían olvidado el suceso de la mañana. Honey me pregunto si estaba bien y yo le respondi que si. Conversamos com siempre todos los recreos y en el almuerzo. Después de clases me fui a la casa de Honey, y esto fue lo que pasó:_

_Entramos y tiramos las mochilas en el sillón y subimos al cuarto de Honey, como siempre. Y nos pusimos a hablar de la religión (ni idea porque se toco el tema)_

_-No crees en algo? Como un dios o algo asi?- dije._

_-En dios definitivamente no, pero te voy a contar un secreto, yo creo en el diablo- quede impresionado con su respuesta, nunca me hubiese imaginado eso de ella._

_-veo que quedaste atonito, pero te cuento. Una vez yo necesitaba un favor, creo que cuando era pequeña, mis padres me mimaban mucho, al punto que ni siquiera me mandaban al colegio, yo no tenia amigos, y también eramos muy pobres, no podía hacer nada. Odiaba que hicieran eso, y yo ansiaba por que me dejaran ser mas independiente y no sabia a quien mas pedirle algo de dinero para sobrevivir. Un dia, una sombra con ojos rojos se me apareció, pero raramente yo no tenia miedo. Le pregunte quien era, y dijo que era un demonio mandado de satanas. Me pregunto si quería algo, yo le dije sobre lo de mis padres, y el dijo que me cumpliría el deseo si yo le entregaba algo, dijo que no podían ser objetos, asi que le entregue mi alma. Por eso, tengo esta cruz invertida en mi cadena- dijo Honey mostrándome su cadena- esto me sirve para invocar a "lie" , el demonio que te mencione, si hay algún problema o algo.- era algo realmente impresionante lo que los demonios podían hacer… pero tenias que entregar tu alma a cambio, era algo muy terrible, pero se veía que cumplían._

_-puedo pedirte algo?-_

_-lo que quieras, pero dependiendo de lo que es-_

_-puedo también creer en satanas? Se ve que los demonios cumplen- dije con algo de timidez_

_-mmmm… deberías pensarlo mejor, tendrías que entregar algo a cambio para que entres-_

_-ya lo pensé, la verdad es que quiero hacerlo. No tengo nada que perder-_

_-entonces invocare a lie para que te haga uno de nosotros…-Honey se empieza a poner con los ojos rojos y se hace un gran agujero en medio de la habitación y un demonio sale de él. Tenia mucho miedo de esa presencia tan mostruosa. Era enorme, con ojos rojos y una figura muy larga y hecha de oscuras sombras. Honey ya n o tenia los ojos rojos cuando la mire de vuelta, estaba totalmente normal. Pero ahora la miraba al demonio, a lie._

_-asi que quieres unirte a nosotros, eh?, debes estar seguro, porque no hay vuelta atrás- dice el demonio con una voz tétrica._

_-Si, e-estoy seguro- dije con nerviosismo por la mirada de lie._

_-entonces, desde ahora no seras el mismo, tendras mas seguridad y te sentiras mejor que nunca, podras hacer lo que te plazca, pero tienes que pagar el precio, tu alma. Honey ya te lo había dicho. Firma este contrato y ya seras uno de nosotros- lie hizo aparecer una pluma y un contrato con solo chasquear sus dedos, no lei las condiciones ni nada, solo firmé. En el instante que termine mi firma, todo desapareció, y me vi foltando en medio de una nube roja. _

_No sabia en donde estaba. Solo estaba flotando. Una cruz invertida también estaba volando. De ella salieron millones de demonios. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Depues de que miles de demonios salieran, se hizo diminuta y se le puso un hilo, haciéndola un collar. La tome con el mayor cuidado posible y me la puse en el cuello, se veía muy bien. Raramente…..me sentí mejor, mi vida cambio, ahora tengo seguridad, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana. Cerré los ojos, y cuando los abrí, estaba de nuevo en el cuarto de Honey. Juraba que era un sueño, hasta que vi la cruz que estaba colgada sobre mi pecho. Todo fue verdad._

_Honey dormía plácidamente en el sillón de su habitación… su cara era tan tranquila, en completa paz, no quería despertarla. Solo la deje dormir por un tiempo. Mientras mi amiga dormía, me fui a la pieza de al lado (la pieza de Honey es muy grande, entonces dividieron su cuarto en 2 partes: en el dormitorio y su sala libre)me saque la camisa del colegio que traía puesta y la arrojé en un sillón "poof" que estaba en ese lugar. Empecé a tocar el bajo que siempre me prestaba Honey, no se como se llama su modelo, creo que era flying V, pero no estoy seguro…en fin. Cuando posé los dedos en el mástil, sentí mil sensaciones a la vez y no sabía cómo expresarlas. Solo empecé a deslizar los dedos con rapidez, con mucha más rapidez de lo normal. No podía parar… se sentía muy bien, solo me desahogaba tocando ese majestuoso instrumento. Pero sentí unos aplausos que venían desde atrás mío, Honey me estaba aplaudiendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro:_

_-Bravo! Has avanzado mucho ,Niccals. Creo que hasta ya me has sobrepasado en esta habilidad- me impresionaba de como se alegraba por mi, pero lamentablemente, denuevo me invadió ese calor raro, esa sensación tan horrible._

_-G-gracias- tartamudee un poco nervioso y tratando de cubrir mi maldito sonrojo.-N-No recuerdas lo que pasó?-_

_-Que cosa?-su expresión cambia radicalmente a una seria._

_-lo de lie, los demonios, el paso a tu "religión"- dije fingiendo unas comillas con los dedos._

_-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente- se acercó a mi y tomó mi nueva cadena con cuidado y delicadeza, admirándola con tranquilidad y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que empezó siendo pacifica, pero cambió rápidamente a una maléfica._

_-Asi que ahora eres uno de nosotros, eh?- dijo sin dejar de quietar la vista de la cruz invertida, con una sonrisa que daba miedo y sus ojos entre las sombras- Entonces ahora podrás disfrutar de la vida…- No entendía sus palabras, no tenía sentido._

_Esto paso muy rápido: se me tira enzima, pero no pude caer, solo me quedé estatico por unos segundos con un calor enorme que me invadía de pies a cabeza, ella solo me abrazaba y me dijo una frase que talvez la recordaría por siempre: "conoces como hacer el pecado original?". Solo un susurro hizo que mis pupilas se dilataran, mi corazón se aceleró al máximo, y mi cabeza daba vueltas con miles de emociones al mismo tiempo. No tuve el valor de responder. Entonces, me lanzó a su cama, y me dejó acorralado. Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca, simplemente a 1 cm de distancia, y mi sonrojo se hizo evidente._

_-tu me gustas, Niccals- pronunció con sus labios carnosos, sentí su aliento cuando pronuncio esas palabras que me dejaron paralizado. No podía creerlo, la chica de mis sueños…yo le gustaba. Era realmente algo mágico, parecía un sueño…pero era real. Mi sonrojo se hizo mucho más evidente después de esa fuerte declaración. _

_-T-tú también, desde siempre…- solo dije mi confesión con el mayor valor que pude, pero después de esforzarme tanto, logre lo que quería: dejar ese peso enorme que estaba en mi mente y corazón. Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos, que se hicieron en minutos. Eramos solo nosotros dos, en nuestro pequeño mundo. Honey se encargó de romper esas miradas que teníamos, solo juntamos nuestros labios. Fue tal vez la sensación más hermosa de mi vida… solo sentirme en las nubes, saltando de felicidad. Ese fue mi primer beso… el único beso que guardare en mi memoria. _

_Cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios con los míos, un dulce beso. Entrelazamos nuestras lenguas, éramos un alma en conjunto. Nos separamos por falta de aire, yo sentía su respiración agitada y ella sentía la mía. No me había dado cuenta que todavía me tenía encerrado en su cama, no podría liberarme, no tenía caso. Pero… pensándolo bien, ahora que soy un satanista, puedo hacer lo que quiera, incluyendo tener sexo. No sería nada malo. Porfin llegó la hora, después de oir a mi padre y mi hermano disfrutando ese acto… podre sentir esa sensación de placer. Tome una decisión, y ya no me iba a retractar._

_Con todas mis fuerzas me dí vuelta, dejando a Honey encerrada. Yo estaba sin camisa, lo que hizo que mi "amiga" se sonrojara. Eso me gusto. Pero desvíe mi vista hacia mi cruz, que estaba entre sus pechos, y su blusa estaba un botón desbrochado, lo que hizo que me excitara (nunca había sentido esa sensación que tenía que satisfacer, no podía dejarla pasar) ella también miró la cruz que estaba entre medio de sus senos, pero solo me miró con una sonrisa llena de lujuria. Ya sabía lo que significaba. Ella se empezó a quitar la blusa, botón por botón, lo que hizo que me exitara todavía mas. Luego me desabrochó los pantalones con delicadeza y me los sacó con tranquilidad, toquetenado mis piernas…no podía resistirlo más. Le desabroche el brasier rápidamente, y sus senos quedaron al descubierto, y Honey me tomo el rostro hasta encajarme en un instante un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Nuestras lenguas parecían ser salvajes, no podían controlarse. Honey me toqueteaba la espalda, de arriba hacia abajo, y yo disfrutaba el contacto de sus pechos con mi torso, ella empezaba a gritar de placer, me excitaba cada vez mas con sus gemidos . Me quité los calzonsillos y yo le quite sus pantaletas, estábamos completamente desnudos .la empece a masturbar, cada vez mas rápido. Los gritos de Honey no se controlaban, talvez se escuchaban por toda la casa. Menos mal que sus padres no estaban , y que los sirvientes estaban de vacaciones. Luego de besarnos apasionadamente un largo rato, no podía resistirlo más._

_Entrelacé mis piernas con las suyas , haciendo que las abriera. La empeze a penetrar. Los dos gritábamos como locos , como salvajes sin control. Cada vez iba mas rápido, haciendo que mi compañera se excitara mucho._

_-aggg… Murdoc…ahghghagh… no sabia… que cogieras tan… bien- decía Honey respirando con dificultad por la excitacion- Ahhhh!... dame mas… ahhh …MUrdoc! AAAAHHHHG!- entonces empze a penetrarla cada vez mas rápido, mas y mas, hasta que llegamos al climax._

_-AHH! Coges como los DiOSES!... AGHGHGH! AHHHHH!- decía con mucha excitación. Realmente era lo mas placentero que senti en mi vida. Tal vez eso pueda ser adictivo. _

_Finalmente, un liquido blanco salpicó toda la cama. Caí cansado al lado de Honey. Los dos respirábamos aceleradamente, fue la mejor experiencia que había tenido._

_-eres…. Increíble…cogiendo- dijo Honey respirando aceleradamente- nadie me había cogido de esa forma desde hace meses…_

_-si, talvez soy bueno cogiendo…ESPERA- sonido de disco rayándose- HABIAS TENIDO SEXO ANTES?._

_-seee, no te lo había contado?- dice mirándome a los ojos._

_-claro que no…esta es mi primera vez- dije con algo de timidez. Honey me mira con una cara de WTF, y luego cambia su exprecion a una de lastima._

_-losiento mucho… yo pensaba que tu ya habías perdido la virginidad-_

_-no importa, tu me la quitaste, y vaya de que forma.- dije con una sonrisa pervertida.-prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos.- Honey se quedo pensante, lo que hizo que me pusiera nervioso._

_-s-si, te lo prometo-dijo algo insegura, y cambia su cara a una sonrisa-quieres una segunda ronda?- me dice acercándose agresivamente a mi, quedando a unos milímetros de distancia con una sonrisa llena de pasión y lujuria._

_-que si quiero? LA DESEO- me abalance encima de Honey… y bueno, no me acuerdo con detalles lo que paso después, pero creo que fueron horas de sexo puro y salvaje._

(Cuando Noodle terminó de leer esa parte del diario, quedó con una cara de WTF y totalmente traumada por lo que había leído en el diario. Pero quedo aun mas traumada cuando se imaginó esas perturbadoras imágenes. Solo quiso seguir leyendo para que esas escenas en su mente se fueran al olvido)

_También recuerdo que desperté al lado de Honey con un gran dolor de cabeza, había botellas de alcohol vacías y plumas volando por todos lados. Realmente nos habíamos salido de control. Era de mañana…toda la noche nos descontrolamos tomando alcohol y teniendo sexo al mismo tiempo. La noche más genial de mi existencia, se quedaría en mis memorias para siempre. Me levanté y me puse mis pantalones y la camisa del colegio, ya que hoy era miércoles y debíamos asistir a la escuela. Honey se despertó después con cara de WTF al ver todo el desorden en su pieza. Yo creo que los recuerdos la golpearon y su expresión se volvió normal. _

_-que mierda hice anoche?- dice con un gran dolor de cabeza, levantándose de la cama sin darse cuenta que estaba desnuda. Simplemente admire su cuerpo, pero luego Sali de mi nubecita llena de sexo y volvi al planeta tierra. Me tape la vista para que no sospechara que era un pervertido._

_-primero, deberías vestirte, y segundo, tuvimos relaciones- dije sin se da cuenta de que estaba sin ninguna prenda de ropa, y se cubre con las sabanas sonrojada y llena de verguenza. Empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado anoche: sexo y alcohol descontrolado._

_-aaaaa… verdad- ahora se para desnuda, sin vergüenza, y se viste junto a murdoc con la ropa tirada que había en el suelo. Cuando los dos terminamos de vestirnos, miré a Honey. Admire como su cabello brillaba con el sol, se veía como cabello hecho de oro. Sus ojos se veían de un amarillo potente de león, agresiva y encantadora mirada. Me sentí cautivado por su belleza y mis sonrojos se hicieron evidentes, ella solo esbozo una leve sonrisa.- te amo._

_Cuando ella pronunció esas palabras, sabía que era la mujer de mi vida, talvez la única felicidad que tenía. la amaba._

_-Yo también te amo- le acaricié la mejilla cuidadosamente y ella me tomó mis dedos. Me acerqué con cuidado a su rostro, y juntamos nuestros labios tiernamente. Fue un beso lleno de suavidad y paz comparados con los de anoche… aunque prefiero ser mas salvaje, esta vez queise ser mas cuidadoso y expresar mis sentimientos hacia Honey de una forma más dulce._

_Despues de ese dulce beso, nos fuimos caminando a la escuela, conversando como un día normal. Quedamos en que nuestra relación quedaría en secreto, no se la contaríamos estrictamente a nadie. Ni siquiera las amigas de Honey podían saberlo (ella tampoco era tan solitaria para solo tenerme a mi de amigo ¬¬). _

_Ahora estoy escribiendo en el baño del colegio, falté a una clase para dormir en el baño… ya que ayer no dormí por… ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Creo que ya es hora del recreo, voy a ir con Honey._

_-o-_

_Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía… desde hace 2 meses. No he tenido tiempo porque he pasado mucho tiempo con Honey. Creo que este diario solo lo dejaré para escribir cosas importantes. Solo contare en resumen lo que a pasado estos 2 meses:_

_Mas o menos fue una rutina. Me levanto, voy al colegio, nos besamos en el baño en el segundo recreo…tal vez algunas veces un poco mas salvajemente que otras. Luego de estudiar en la aburrida escuela, me voy a la casa de Honey, por supuesto conversando con ella._. Tocamos bajo (cada vez voy mejor :D) y luego… nos divertimos un rato a nuestro estilo. Los viernes me quedo a dormir (ni siquiera dormimos ._.) y a veces tenemos relaciones en las salas de clases después del colegio. _

_Han sido los mejores dos meses de mi puta vida!. Y además, Hannibal y el hijo de puta no han vuelto desde hace tiempo. No los he visto desde hace 2 semanas, y eso me hace muy feliz! No mas vergüenzas ni humillaciones. Y consigo mi dinero de los ahorros que conseguí en el supermercado._

_Amo mi vida :D_

_-o-_

_Hoy fue mi primera cita con Honey. Yo pensé que las relaciones se basaban en sexo ._. pero Honey me dijo que se basaban en amor y confianza. No me gustan mucho estas cosas tan cursis, pero las soportaré si es lo que Honey quiere. Fuimos al parque de diversiones. Nos subimos mayoritariamente a la montaña rusa (menos mal que no fuimos a esos juegos de parejas y esas cosas rosaditas con cisnes y unicornios y esas cursilerías) también a otros juegos._

_-porque no nos subimos a ese juego de ahí?- decía Honey apuntando con su dedo índice hacia la casa embrujada._

_-no crees que es algo infantil? ¬¬- la mire con fastidio, porque esas cosas no asustan. Solo sería una completa perdida de dinero entrar a esa atracción._

_-si, pero será divertido- dijo con unos grandes ojos que terminaron convenciéndome._

_-yaa, bueno. Pero si no me gusta, tu pagas- _

_- esta bien, pero te aseguro que te va a gustar.- caminamos hacia la caseta de los boletos. Compramos 2 boletos y entramos sin problemas al juego, ya que no había mucha gente en la fila (solo niños gritando y fastidiando ¬¬). El juego consistía en ir caminando por un pasillo, donde salían muñecos muy falsos. Caminábamos por los pasillos, Honey iba pendiente de los muñecos que iban saliendo por el camino. Cada vez que salía algún personaje ridículo, Honey se reía. Ni entendía porque, pero su risa era contagiosa. Los dos nos reíamos como locos viendo esos muñecos muy falsos. En un momento, sentí que algo me golpeó, y caí al suelo ridículamente. Era un fantasma con una sabana. Pero no me fije que abajo mio estaba Honey. Los dos nos sonrojamos al vernos el uno al otro. No pude resistirlo. Le encajé un beso apasionado al instante, que cada vez se volvía mas salvaje. Nos separamos para respirar… y sentí una extraña presencia detrás de mí…._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron unos niños detrás de nosotros al ver lña escena. Solo se fueron corriendo traumados por lo que vieron. (y es que ni siquiera estábamos denudos o algo asi ¬¬) cuando los niños se fueron… solo me reí. Primero unas risas silenciadas, después carcajadas que terminaron contagiando a Honey. De nuevo esas carcajadas llenaron el juego. Nos levantamos con dificultad y salimos corriendo del juego como niños de 5 años._

_-te dije que lo ibas a disfrutar- dijo Honey con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro._

_-seee, creo que te debo una- dije fastidiado y cruzándome de brazos._

_-porque no comemos un helado y tu lo pagas? Asi estaríamos a mano-_

_-creo que si, trato hecho- le di la mano para hacer un trato, pero ella me la tomó para tenerlas unidas como pareja. Me sonroje al instante y ella me dedico una sonrisa, los dos caminamos hasta el puesto de helados. Yo pedí un helado de chocolate y ella uno de vainilla. _

_Decidimos salir del parque de diversiones para ir a un lugar mas tranquilo y sin la presencia de esos niños tan irritantes. Ella me convido de su helado y yo del mio. Yo me quedé muy manchado con mi helado y Honey se encargó de limpiarlo, se chupó un dedo y me lo pasó con cuidado sacándome todos los restos de chocolate._

_-acercate, que te quedó un poco por la comisura del labio. Yo le obedecí. E inesperadamente, ella me roba un beso. Primero quede mirándola con impresión, pero luego correspondí el beso. Estuvimos así por un buen rato hasta que se nos acabó el aire y tuvimos que cortarlo._

_Nos devolvimos a nuestras casa correspondientes y no tuvimos relaciones hoy… lamento eso T.T. pero al fin y al cabo, disfrute nuestra primera cita :D_

_-o-_

_Creo que mis pensamientos eran correctos… tener sexo es adictivo. Siempre con Honey lo tenemos en todas partes (en las salas de clase, en los baños públicos, en la pieza de Honey, hasta en la ducha ._.) desde que fue mi primera vez no podía dejar pasar esa excitación que constantemente tengo al mirar a Honey._

_Y En el colegio, todas las chicas deben usar faldas, entonces ver todas esas piernas… es algo irresistible y excitante. También cuando suben las escaleras, se les ve hasta el alma. Por satán, estoy siendo todo un pervertido, y todo es culpa de Honey. Pero al mismo tiempo le agradezco por haberme enseñado esta sensación tan genial._

_También no me había dado cuenta que llevo 4 meses con Honey. Le lleve de regalo unos chocolates y se puso muy feliz, y su regalo fue el bajo que siempre yo ocupaba :D y… sexo salvaje .-. pero lo disfrute, desde hace tiempo que no tenía una noche tan placentera como esa._

_Este mes hemos estado mejor que nunca, hasta conocí nuevos amigos! Se llaman Billie (cabello negro y ondulado, ojos verdes, muy pálido y esbelto. Toca la guitarra eléctrica y un poco de la acustca) y Steve (pelo rubio blanquecino, ojos verdes ,igual de palido que Billie y un poco mas "rellenito". Toca batería y piano.). como tocamos instrumentos, formamos una banda con Honey, pero no sabemos que nombre le vamos a poner. Y lo mejor de todo es que YO soy el vocalista :D.(y por supuesto, ellos supieron muy pronto después de conocernos que Honey y yo eramos novios, asi que ya no es un secreto :/)_

_Me deje crecer el pelo y ahora lo tengo largo, se ve genial. Pero ahora Honey me tiene que ayudar a peinarme - _- me siento gay (que es lo que mas detesto en el mundo :P, no es por ser racista ni nada, pero siempre que veo gays besándose o algo asi, yo no me imagino estando en esa situación, simplemente siento asco.)_

_Bueno… y eso paso este mes. Nada fuera de lo normal aparte de eso._

_-o-_

_La felicidad se tenia que acabar algún dia __ . les contare lo que paso hoy:_

_Estaba caminando en el pasillo conversando con Billie…_

_-…Y tienes que ser cuidadoso, porque sino se te puede caer el bajo y romperlo- dijo Billie indicándome algunos consejos para ponerle una nueva correa el bajo que me regaló Honey._

_-Muchas gracias, no tenía idea de eso…- pero quedamos atónitos al ver que a Honey la toqueteaba Josh en frente de unos casilleros. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lo que mas me hizo sentir mal, fue que ella se dejaba y no se defendía, además de mirarlo con una cara atrevida…me hizo sentir muy mal. Como mil cuchillas se enterraron en mi pecho, mi corazón dejo de latir por unos instantes, no podía moverme ni respirar. Había roto nuestra promesa._

_-Q-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- dije mientras estaba con la mirada entre las sombras y estaba detrás suyo. Honey me prestó atención, y su cara se llenó de espanto al ver que era yo el que estaba detrás suyo. Empujó a Josh, quien choco con los casilleros con una cara de WTF._

_- N-no es lo que estás pensando- dijo nerviosa, acercándose a mí, pero yo me aleje perplejo. Además pensaba mentirme…_

_-ya he visto todo, has roto nuestra promesa- dije alejándome de espaldas, mirando con los ojos abiertos y llenos de lagrimas, de verdad estaba herido. Me fui corriendo hacia al baño, dejando a Josh y a Honey solos, porque Billie se fue detrás de mi._

_Cuando llegue al baño…_

_-Porfavor, Murdoc, deja de llorar, es solo una chica, pasaran muchas en tu vida y además…- dijo Billie tratando de consolarme, pero yo lo interrumpí._

_-no es solo una chica. Ella era mi chica, lo único que amaba en la vida… y lo perdí.-empecé a llorar denuevo, no podía ganar. De nuevo el dolor de mi corazón me ganó.- eres un puta, Honey. Me escuchaste?, ERES UNA PUTAAAAA!- grite desesperado mirando hacia el techo, tratando de sacar todo mi dolor a través de ese grito, pero veo que no pasó nada, incluso, me puse a llorar el doble. Me tape la cara con mis manos y me resbalé de a poco por la muralla hasta quedar en el suelo. Billie me miraba con pena por verme tan lastimado y de esa forma._

_-no puedes seguir asi, Murdoc… tienes que superarlo- dijo fríamente._

_- n-no puedo..- dije casi sin fuerzas. Me sentía devastado._

_-si puedes, ese no es el murdoc que conozco. Tu eres decidido y fuerte, no un debilucho- dijo levantándome del suelo y me trate de secar las lagrimas que quedaban._

_-tienes razón, este no soy yo. Solo es una chica – dije con tristeza, tratando de admitir la verdad.  
De pronto viene alguien corriendo y alarmado, era Steve._

_-Murdoc!, Billie! Por fin los encuentro- mira la cara de Murdoc, que estaba con los ojos rojos e hinchados- estuviste llorando?- pregunta con algo de preocupación por su amigo._

_-Si, Honey me fue infiel- dije mirando hacia otra parte, tratando de no recordar ese insidente._

_- OH! Losiento, amigo. Desde un principio supe que no era la tipa para ti- dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro._

_-Pero si lo era! Yo la amaba…- _

_- Lo sabemos, pero ahora ya no estas con ella.- dijo Billie, con una cara algo triste- también ella era mi amiga, y nunca pensé que haría algo asi. Ahora fue demasiado._

_-Mejor nos vamos, tengo unas cervezas alemanas que trajo mi primo y están muy buenas, y también tengo unas nuevas películas porno que compre, talvez eso te anime- dijo Steve con algo de alegría._

_-Perdonen chicos, yo paso- dije caminando afuera del baño._

_-Oye! A DONDE VAS?- dijeron Billie y Steve algo extrañados por mi repentina acción._

_- Voy a caminar, creo que me sentiré mejor si estoy solo- dije mirándolos por ultima vez antes de salir al pequeño jardín del colegio._

_Simplemente caminé hasta sentarme en una banca al lado de una fuente de agua (que para más mala suerte, era una pareja besándose) y más ensima estaba en medio de las rosas. Empece a recordar un día que estuve con Honey en ese lugar. Solo besándonos y diciéndonos puras cursilerías, que ahora me doy cuenta que son solo idioteces. También recordé el dia que nos conocimos, nuestro primer beso, cuando eramos unos locos en su cama, cuando nos dimos la mano en el parque de diversiones, cuando nos dabamos solo un beso para demostrar nuestru afecto… cuando su suave voz decía "te amo". No podía resistirlo más, no podía vivir sin ella, ella era lo único que me hacía vivir._

_Pero ella rompió nuestra promesa… no podía seguir con ella si siempre me había sido infiel._

_Pero una voz muy a lo lejos se escucha por el jardín, que cada vez se hacía mas fuerte, una voz conocida que me llamaba…_

_-murdoc… Murdoc!... MURDOC!- Era lo que temía, Honey me estaba buscando. Me que´de mirando el suelo, tratando de ignorar su voz. Ella me logra divisar y se acerca a mi, corriendo. –porfin te logro encontrar- dijo algo cansada por haber corrido tanto._

_-que quieres?- dije con la expresión mas fría que pude hacer, cambiando la mirada hacia ella con odio y su mirada seguía siendo suplicante._

_-No debí hacer eso, fue un error. No debí haber roto nuestra promesa, esta es la primera promesa que rompo en toda mi vida. Por favor, discúlpame- dijo arrodillándose ante mi, mirándome a los ojos, con esa mirada de suplica, y llena de esperanza. _

_-Noo…. No puedo…- dije dirigiendo la mirada al suelo. A Honey se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas._

_-Porfavor…no me digas eso, yo –empezo a llorar delicadamente- Te amo._

_Yo me quede mirando el suelo, sin darme cuenta que mis lágrimas caían. No podía decirle que no, ella era mi motivo de vivr, mi motivo de ser feliz. Ella era mi TODO. Y ella dice que me ama… esperaba que sea verdad. Me acerque a su rostro y le di un beso, un beso lleno de paz, que significaba nuestra unión de nuevo. Nuestras lágrimas seguían cayendo sin cesar, pero ahora, eran de felicidad. Nos separamos con cuidado, aunque nuca quería separarme de ella en ese contacto tan sensible que habíamos tenido._

_-Tu eres mi todo… porfavor, no me vuelvas a dejar- dije sonriéndole y acariciándole la mejilla con cuidado._

_-Murdoc…- ella me devolvió una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y me acaricio mi mano con la suya, y yo junte mi nariz con la suya cerrando mis ojos , esperando su respuesta._

_-No te volveré a dejar- nos besamos en un beso largo y duradero, sabia que desde ese momento, nunca nos separaríamos, ya no mas mentiras, ya no mas engaños, solo confianza. _

_Después de sepáranos de ese beso, nos fuimos a la casa de Honey, a hacer nuestra rutina de los días miércoles, pero más felices que nunca._

_-o-_

_A pasado un mes desde que no escribo :/_

_Hemos vuelto a la normalidad con Honey después de estos meses, y eso me hace feliz. Honey también se disculpó con Billie y con Steve, que también son sus grandes amigos, y nunca pensaron que me iba a hacer eso. Todo en la banda va bien… aunque no hemos tenido fama ni nada, ningún show, ni tampoco ningún contrato a pesar de que ya les mandamos nuestro trabajo a muchas disqueras independientes._

_Y mi hermano y el Hijo de puta volvieron T.T tendré que volver a los maltratos y humillaciones. No me quisieron contar donde habían estado todo este tiempo, y por la "pregunta tonta" me golpearon, y quede con un moretón en el estómago. _

_-o-_

_Estoy teniendo dudas en Honey. Hoy conocí a mi hermano por accidente porque la llevé a mi casa para que conozca la casa de su novio :/_

_-Te gustó el arroz que preparé? No pude hacer mas, por que no hay nada en tu cocina, hasta encontré un gusano en la carne que había en el refrigerador, que me parece que esta descompuesto- dirigió sus ojos hacia la cocina he hizo una mueca de asco al recordar lo visto._

_-mmmmm…. Esta muy rica, convertiste la basura que había en comida, y eso es un milagro- los dos nos pusimos a reir.- losiento si mi casa es pobre, pero mi papa no tiene trabajo, porque es un flojo de mierda, y mi hermano va por su mismo camino, yo soy el único que gana dinero aquí – dije con algo de lastima._

_- no importa, cualquier lugar será maravilloso para mí si los dos estamos juntos :3 – se me acercó y me dio un tierno beso, yo le toque la mejilla, y ella me abrazó el cuello con sus dos brazos. Como nuestras sillas eran muy débiles, se rompieron, y los dos caimos de golpe al suelo, lo que hizo que nos separaramos. Quedó un silencio, pero después de unos segundos, Honey empezó a reir muy silenciosamente, y los dos terminamos riendo a carcajadas. No Oímos que la puerta de entrada se abría, era Hannibal. Y nos miraba muy raramente, porque nos reíamos a carcajadas en el suelo. Cuando observe que estaba ahí, tome compostura y una cara seria._

_-Hola, Hannibal- dije con algo de fastidio hacia mi hermano._

_-Hola, bastardo maleducado, no me presentas a tu amiguita?- dijo algo indignado. Me paré de mi lugar y levanté a Honey para presentarla._

_- ella es Honey, Honey, él es Hannibal, mi hermano- dije con algo de enojo, porque Hannibal la miraba con esa cara como de "te quiero en mi cama ahora"._

_-un gusto conocerte, Hannibal- dijo con una sonrisa. Hannibal tomó la mano de Honey y la besó._

_- el gusto es mío, señorita- Honey se sonrojó por la acción de Hannibal, y mi hermano se fue. Depues de eso, Honey y yo nos comimos todo el arroz e intimidamos en mi pieza (no sospecho que mi hermano también haya traído a una de sus "amiguitas" a su cama)_

_-o-_

_Este día me ha arruinado mi vida. Solo diré una cosa, mejor dicho, un promesa: NUNCA MÁS AMARÉ A NADIE. NUNCA. Solo escribiré la razón de que hago esta promesa:_

_Después de un día de escuela agotador, me junté con Billie, Steve y Honey para ensayar con nuestra banda. Un día soleado y caluroso. Lo único que queríamos hacer era meternos a un refrigerador y congelarnos por un rato. Menos mal que la casa de Honey tenía piscina, y como ninguno trajo traje de baño, tuvimos que estar en el agua con ropa interior .-. los sirvientes nos servían jugos naturales mientras nadábamos relajadamente en la fresca piscina. Billie nos sacó algunas fotos con su cámara y Steve daba saltos acrobáticos desde el trampolín, por supuesto, nosotros aplaudíamos en el acto. Fue algo muy genial. _

_Después de eso, fuimos al garaje, donde estaban todos los instrumentos de Honey (una batería, 2 guitarras eléctricas, 1 guitarra acústica, 2 bajos y un piano de muralla) escribimos una canción nueva, que trataba de guerra. Ensayamos un par de veces… pero algo paso entre Billie y Steve:_

_-…que traes en tu mochila, Steve?- dije, ya que su mochila olía muy raro._

_-lo de siempre, cuadernos, mi estuche, y nada fuera de lo normal.- dijo Billie con su actitud normal._

_-mejor deberías revisar tu mochila, Huele muy raro.- Dijo Honey tapándose la nariz. Steve fue a ver el contenido de su ó y revisó, hasta que encontró el producto del mal olor: parecían Hierbas molidas._

_-que es esta mierda?- dijo levantando la bolsa que contenían las hierbas, tapándose la nariz._

_-me da la impresión que son drogas… que haces con drogas en tu mochila?!- dije algo exaltado, nosotros a lo más fumábamos, pero drogas, nunca._

_- NI idea!- dijo impresionado. Yo le creía, enverdad no eran suyas. Pero miré hacia mi lado derecho, donde estaba Billie, notaba que estaba sudando como cerdo, y muy pálido.- que te pasa, Billie?, estas bien?._

_-n-n-o- dijo tartamudeando- NO PUEDO RESISTIRLO MÁS!- gritó mirando hacia al techo, "desahogándose"- yo eché esas drogas a la mochila de Steve._

_Todos quedamos mirándolo, sorprendidos de muerte, nadie se hubiese imaginado que Billie hiciera eso. Era un buen chico. Era…._

_-Porque Mierda hiciste esto?!- dijo Steve mirándolo seriamente._

_- Verás, Cuando veníamos de camino a la casa de Honey, fui a mi casa de pasada. Pero me encontré de frente con la policía que estaba registrando mi casa. Mi gran secreto creo que se los tengo que contar : VENDO DROGAS EN LA ESCUELA- esto era peor de lo que pensaba.- y para pasar a mi casa, ellos me tendrían que registrar. La ultima dosis de drogas que me quedaba era una pequeña bolsa de marihuana, pero eso era suficiente evidencia para que yo fuera al reformatorio. Entonces solo puse la bolsa en la mochila de Steve, para que no sospecharan que yo fuera el que hace tráfico de drogas en el colegio.- se hizo un silencio. Era algo realmente impactante._

_-T-tu fuiste mi mejor amigo… no puedo creer que me trataras de inculpar para que tu salgas libre de tu problema- dijo Steve mirando al suelo, pero de repente le lanza un mirada perturbadora- PERO YA NO ERES MI AMIGO.- dicho esto, Billie queda en shock. Perdió a su mejor amigo, y también me perdió a mi y a Honey. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se fue caminando por la puerta principal. Quedó un silencio incómodo. _

_-mejor… terminemos este ensayo.- dije algo nervioso._

_- lo lamento, chicos, pero yo me retiro de la banda- dijo Steve seriamente y deja sus baqutas en la batería. Eso fue el fin de nuestra banda. _

_- creo que ya no tendremos más a nuestra banda… lo siento mucho, Murdoc- dijo Honey con algo de pena y pone su mano en mi hombro._

_-no importa, amor.- le dije mirando al suelo._

_-pero eso no significa que se nos acabe nuestra diversión- dijo Honey mordiéndose el labio y mirándome atrevidamente. _

_-Jejejeje… quieres ese tipo de divrsion eh?- entonces me tiré ensima de Honey y caimos a un sillón que había en el garaje (ni idea porque habían tantos sillones en esa casa) y nos besamos salnvajemente. Yo estaba montado ensima de ella. Despues de besarnos, los dos quedamos con el cabello desordenado y nuestras camisas del colegio se habían desabrochado un poco, y la de Honey dejaba ver su ropa interior, y eso siempre me excitaba. Ella me sacó la camisa y yo su blusa, y los dos nos sacamos por nuestra cuenta la parte de abajo mientras nos besábamos. Pero no nos percatamos de algo, la puerta del garaje estaba media abierta._

_En la puerta de entrada…_

_-… Solo necesito que mandes cuatro millones de esas piedras a cuba…si… gracias, adiós- Cortó la llamada y guardó el teléfono celular en su maleta (ya que los teléfonos de esa época eran muy grandes) . El padre de Honey había vuelto de un viaje de negocios muy largo desde China .- Necesito ir a mi habitación para ir a buscar ese documento…- dice entre dientes. Toca el timbre y los sirvientes le abren._

_-Bienvenido a casa, Señor Miller- dijo el mayor domo- su hija está en el garaje, por si quiere verla._

_-mmmm… la voy a pasar a ver antes de ir a buscar esos documentos- dijo para si mismo. Y el mayor domo lo guió hasta su garaje._

_En el Garaje…._

_Honey y Murdoc se besaban con lujuria en un sillón, murcoc montado en Honey. Los 2 todavía no se habían sacado la ropa interior para empezar con el acto sexual._

_-Murdoc… Fuck me…Fuck me- dijo llena de excitación cuando yo le besaba su cuello. Me acerqué a sus labios y la empeze a besar con mas suavidad y apunto de sacarle el brasier, pero…._

_- HONEY?! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- dijo un señor histérico que estaba en la puerta del garaje. Honey me empujo, haciendo que me sentara y que rompiéramos bruscamente el beso._

_- Papi! Jejeje…. Que estas haciendo aquí? No que estabas en China?- dijo nerviosa tratando de disimular que no había pasado nada._

_- NO ME TRATES DE CAMBIAR EL TEMA.- me dirigió una mirada acecina. Me asuste mucho, era el padre de mi novia, y al parecer no tenía idea de mi existencia- Y TU…- trato de contener su rabia.- NUNCA MÁS VERÁS A MI HIJA._

_Esas palabras fueron mi sentencia de muerte. Nunca más podre ver a Honey._

_-NO PUEDES HACER ESO!- dijo con total rabia Honey._

_-CLARO QUE SI PUEDO, ahora, vístanse, y tu sal de aquí lo más pronto posible, maldito bastardo- me dijo dirigiéndome una mirada llena de rabia._

_-s-si s-s-eñor- dije como todo un tonto al padre de Honey. Él cerró la puerta de un portazo, y comenzamos a vestirnos lo más rápido que pudimos, por lo menos yo._

_- Yo voy a ir esta noche a tu casa, no quiero dejarte ir.- dijo Honey calmándome con una caricia en mi mejilla. Y con esas sabias palabras, ella me dio una excelente idea._

_- Tengo una idea!- Honey esbozó una sonrisa- Vendrás a mi casa , odviamente hoy por la noche, y nos escaparemos! Conozco un lugar, un amigo mío de la infancia me debe un favor, y nos alojaremos ahí mientras buscamos otro lugar…_

_-es una muy buena idea, amor. Nos vemos en tu casa a la noche, pero ahora tenemos que apurarnos, o si no mi papa sospechará.- Honey me dio un suave beso en los labios y se fue por la puerta hacia donde estaba su padre, yo me fui por el retráctil (esa puerta donde entran los autos)_

_A la noche yo ya había empacado mis cosas para irme (fue algo fácil, porque es solo mi saco de dormir, unas fotos de nuestra ex-banda ,comida, dinero y este diario). Hannibal todavía no había llegado y el hijo de puta se iba a quedar tomando en el bar con piernas de la esquina. Todavía quedaba tiempo para que fueran las 9:00 PM (la hora que quedamos con Honey) asi que fui a caminar por el barrio. Recordé muchas cosas que habían pasado ahí… cuando conocí a Billie y Steve en ese parque, cuando nos tirábamos agua de la pileta de la esquina, cuando simplemente me besaba con Honey en esos arboles, cuando nos abrasábamos en esas bancas, cuando hacíamos estupideces en esas rampas de skate, cuando corríamos como niños en las veredas y en las calles, cuando fuimos a ese restaurante e hicimos esa gran pelea de comida… tantas cosas que no había escrito en este diario, y que tal vez nunca vuelva a recordar._

_Después de mi pequeño paseo, volví a casa. Talvez Honey ya estaría allí. Yo solo quería irme de ese lugar para estar con Honey y también para dejar a mi familia (si es que a eso se le llama familia)._

_Antes de entrar, oí unos gritos que venían del interior de mi casa. Pude reconocer los gritos: eran de Honey. Yo quedé horrorozado, tallvez le podía estar pasando algo, talvez Hannibal llegó y la estaba golpeando!. Yo salí corriendo hasta el interior de mi casa. Me fui acercando de a poco a la pieza de donde venía el grito, era la habitación de Hannibal. Mientras más me acercaba… se sentía otro grito, era la voz de Hannibal. Pero no eran gritos de terror ni nada de ese estilo, talvez tengo miedo de decirlo pero… ern de placer. Después de notar ese detalle, abrí la puerta de golpe, para ver si mis pensamientos eran ciertos._

_Nunca debí haber abierto esa puerta. El abrir esa puerta me revivió lo que era sentir la tristeza y el dolor…_

_Quedé atónito viendo la escena: mi propio hermano estaba penetrando a Honey, los dos en su cama, pero Honey estaba llorando._

_-H-Honey…- dije boquiabierto, ella ya se había sobrepasado. No pude decir nada más, estaba en Shock. Hannibal se despegó de Honey con cara de mucho enojo._

_-HIJO DE PUTA, TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERRUMPIERAS CUANDO TENÍA RELACIONES, ESTABAMOS CASI EN EL CLIMAX!- dijo con mucha rabia dirigiéndose hacia mi._

_-H-Honey…- solo podía decir eso. No podía decir nada má se acercó a mi cara._

_-me estas tomando el pelo, bastardo?- dijo con mas tranquilidad, pero con el doble de furia que antes. Desperté de mi shock_

_-q-que?- dije sin comprender nada._

_- YA LO PEDISTE- se me abalanza enzima mío listo para golpearme, pero yo esquive el primer golpe, y el puño de Hannibal se fue con toda la fuerza hacia al piso. Gritó de dolor tomándose su mano. Menos mal que eso no me llegó en la cara, eso me hubiese matado. Me paré lo mas rápido que pude y tome un pedazo de madera que había en el suelo al lado de la cama, y le di un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que mi hermano quedara inconsciente. Honey estaba mirando la escena con miedo. _

_-Murdoc…yo..- dijo Honey mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos abundantemente. Pero yo la interrumpí._

_-no digas nada… solo…vuelve a tu casa- dije mirando el suelo y soltando el palo de madera._

_-lo siento mucho… no fue mi inten…- la volví a interrumpi._

_-COMO QUE NO FUE TU INTENCIÓN?! SI TU ESTABAS CON EL EN LA CAMA?! MALDITA BASTARDAY PUTA. ROMPISTE TU PUTA PROMESA POR SEGUNDA VEZ!- Honey lloraba más todavía y yo trate de tranquilizarme- yo… yo te amaba, eras lo único que tenía para podía ser feliz.- hice una sonrisa de melancolía y mis lagrimas comenzaban a caer involuntariamente- no-no puedo creerlo…pensé que tu también me querias..- me traté de secar las lágrimas, pero no podía, ellas seguían cayendo. La miré seriamente, con melancolía y tristeza- pero veo que tu nunca correspondiste mis sentimientos._

_- L-lo siento Murdoc…- dijo mirándome con los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

_-Adios, Honey- dije mirándola por ultima vez y me fui caminando lentamente hacia atrás. Honey se desmayó. No volví para ayudarla, no quería verla nunca más. Fui a mi habitación, y rápidamente saqué mi diario de vida para escribir esto. He tomado una decisión: este diario se lo daré a Honey._

_Después de escribir esto, me fui a alguna parte, en medio de la nada. Adios._

_PD: para Honey:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque yo ya me fui a alguna otra parte de Inglaterra, ya estaré muy lejos. Solo te di este diario para que sepas cuanto te ame, y cual fue mi dolor cuando me traicionaste las 2 veces. Ya no quiero sentir más esa sensación tan horrible que es ,perder a la persona que amas, asi que me he hecho una promesa, jamas volveré a amar a una mujer, nunca más. Aprendí que las mujeres solo sirven para que nos den placer y satisfacción a los hombres. _

_Gracias por haberme enseñado esto. Nunca más te quiero ver en mi vida, y que ni se te ocurra mostrarle este puto diario a alguien, porque te buscare hasta en el rincón mas escondido de ingalterra, y te matare con mis propias manos._

_Hasta nunca._

Noodle cerró el diario con tristeza. Ahora comprende todo. Tiene mucha pena por lo que le paso a Murdoc y lo que Honey le hizo fue algo muy malo. Mañana hablaría con Honey. Ahora tenía que dormir, ya eran las 4:00 AM. Dejó el diario en el cajón del velador y en un cerrar de ojos, la nipona se quedó profundamente dormida.

_UFFFFFFF…. Fue el capitulo mas largo que he hecho en mi vida, me he demorado 4 dias. No tiene que ve mucho con Gorillaz, pero era para que comprendan de que Murdoc sufrió mucho. Espero que les haya gustado :D tanto trabajo… me gustaría recompensarlo con reviews (es que me hacen feliz) y recibo también criticas constructivas. Y también pronto voy a entrar al colegio (me refiero en un mes, lo que me alcanza como para dos capítulos mas) asi que mis capítulos se harán un poco mas cortos y me tardare mucho mas en actualizar -.-(porque entro a primero medio y me han dicho que es el curso mas difícil, y tengo que poner atención a las clases y no andar pensando que puedo poner en el fic u.u)_


	10. Chapter 10

_De nuevo tarde -.-. ya creo que están acostumbrados por mi "retrasamiento" tan seguido. Y solo es porque no he tenido ninguna idea para este cap. No he hecho nada especial por este tiempo (solo he jugado mucho play 2. VICIADA CON RESIDENT EVIL 4). Y también me he hecho una super-hyper-mega fan de avenged sevenfold :DD. _

_Mejor dejo de hablar y les dejo el cap :/_

**Capitulo 10: Gran Susto.**

Noodle dormía plácidamente en su habitación. A su lado estaba Honey, despertando de un largo y raro sueño atormentador, como siempre. observó que estaba en un saco de dormir. "Noodle debió haberme puesto en esto cuando me quede dormida jugando pokemon". Giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba su compañera de habitación: su almohada estaba mojada… y caia mucha baba de su boca. La castaña se rió para si misma, para no despertar a la japonesa. Se paró y fue caminando hacia el velador de Noodle para ver la hora del despertador. 12:30. Era muy tarde, y curiosamente nadie había ido a despertar a la japonesa. Al lado del despertador estaba el diario que le prestó a Noodle, medio abierto en la ultima pagina. "Asi que te habías dedicado a leer toda la noche… ya debe saber todo". Miró a Noodle dormida dándole la espalda, parecía tan inocente… no podía hacer nada en su contra. Ya no…

-Ajhakdjshdj- bostezo la nipona. Giró hacia su velador para mirar la hora y se encontró con su amiga ojiamarillenta- te despertaste temprano hoy, Honey.

- son las 12:30 ¬¬ eso no es temprano.- dijo Honey indicándole el despertador.

-es raro que no me hayan venido a despertar. Ya es hora de almuerzo.- dijo la nipona restregándose los ojos y poniéndose de pie dispuesta a comer algo.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Te dije que solo me quedaría una noche. Si Murdoc me descubre aquí talvez te rete mucho, y a mi me mate- dijo Honey con preocupación y tomando el diario en sus manos.

-noo! Porfavor, no te vayas. Tu eres mi amiga, y tu no vives en buenas condiciones. Además, quería que me dieras explicaciones de porque ahora eres pobre, y porque le hiciste tantas cosas malas a Murdoc.- dijo Noodle cambiando de una exprecion de suplica a una que pedia respuestas seriamente.

-Esta bien, solo te explicare esas dos cosas- dijo haciendo un dos con sus manos- pero después de eso me ire. Trato hecho?- estiró una mano hacia la nipona con seriedad , esperando que Noodle corresponda el trato. Noodle miró un poco insegura la mano de Honey, pero finalmente la estrecho.

-trato hecho. Primero explicame porque ya no eres millonaria y vives en la calle- dijo Noodle sentándose en su cama , invitando a Honey también a sentarse.

- después de mi desmayo, nunca mas vi a Murdoc. Al parecer se fue a alguna parte, lejos de la ciudad. Mis padres supieron lo que paso no se como… talvez alguien vio lo que paso, y todos en ese barrio de mala muerte me conocían por ser de alta sociedad, y se la terminaron contando a mis padres por alguna recompensa o algo por el estilo. Mis padres me deseredaron , decían que lo hicieron por que una prostituta y no era bueno heredar a gente de mala clase, y le dieron la herencia a mi hermano menor, Matt, que nació 2 meses después de ese hecho. Me desalojaron de mi propio hogar, y solo me quedó vivir en la calle. Hasta que conseguí un trabajo como cajera de supermercado y pude subsistir para comprarme mi actual casa.- termino de contar la verdad con tristeza mirando hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, tus padres tuvieron que tener una mente muy vil para echarte a la calle- dijo Noodle tratando de consolar a la castaña.- pero todavía me pregunto … porque engañaste a Murdoc? Si no lo hubieses herido tanto… talvez no seria el mismo, talvez hubiese sido mas amable…

-te lo explico: cuando engañe a Murdoc por primera vez con ese chico que no me acuerdo el nombre… bueno ese no es el punto. Lo hice porque notaba que ese tipo me miraba desde que había llegado al colegio, y el me beso de sorpresa cuando andaba a solas por los pasillos. Pero me gusto… y me siguió toqueteando. Pero luego vi de reojo que Murdoc estaba detrás de nosotros y me asuste de muerte… y creo que ya sabes lo demás-

-entonces si lo hiciste con intenciones la primera vez… pero la segunda vez, en mi opinión creo que fue horrible. El hermano de Murdoc es muuucho mas mayor que tu, y tuviste…relaciones con ese tipo! Y además era su propio hermano.- dijo Noodle con tristeza. Pero Honey no la quería mirar a los ojos, solo miraba al suelo entre las sombras y tratando de no llorar por los recuerdos que la invadían.

-creo que Hannibal ya no me puede matar ahora…- dijo Honey tratando de contener las lagrimas y dejando a la japonesa impactada- le fui infiel a Murdoc con Hannibal porque simplemente el me amenazo con maltratar a Murdoc hasta matarlo si no lo hacia. Y si se lo contaba a alguien, el me mataría a mi. Y-yo… no quería hacerlo- dijo Honey empezando a llorar.- no podía hacer nada… o si no mataria a Murdoc… y la peor parte es que…- Honey se limpio las lagrimas que le quedaban y miro a noodle a los ojos. Noodle quedó petrificada- Es que su pdre también hizo lo mismo.

Las dos quedaron en su largo silencio muy largo, pero no incomodo. Noodle estaba realmente impactada, no podía decir nada. No era su culpa… solo era de sus 2 putos familiares pedófilos.

-Creo que ya es tarde, me debo ir- dijo Honey en seco, y se paró de la cama dispuesta a irse, pero una mano le agarró el brazo, y no la dejo irse.

- nunca sentiré lo que tu sentiste, pero estoy muy triste por lo que paso. Y sobretodas las cosas, es que Murdoc lo interpreto mal, no puedo dejar de que esto pase desapersivido. Murdoc tiene que saber la verdad- las ultimas palabras dejaron a Honey en shock. Murdoc no la quería ver nunca mas en su vida, y tendrían que explicarle todo lo que pasó.

-N-no puedes- dijo soltándose del agarre de la nipona y salió corriendo por los pasillos de los Kong studios, tratando de encontrar la salida de ese tétrico lugar. Noodle salío de la habitación corriendo detrás de ella. Finalmente, Honey encuentra el ascensor. Entra rápido a la cabina y apreta el botón del "lobby". Las puertas se cierran cuando Noodle estaba al frente del ascensor, pero no alcanza a entrar y choca bruscamente conlas puertas del ascensor. Observa hacia el lado, y una idea se le vino a la mente: escaleras.

Honey bajo rápidamente del ascensor y trata de encontrar la salida. Vio hacia dos pasillos que se dividían: uno que iba por la derecha y otro por la izquierda, decidió por el ultimo dicho. Había un pasillo que estaba paralelo al otro, y salía una luz de ahí, pero prefirí seguir corriendo y no tomar en cuenta el otro. Pero derrepente siente un fuerte golpe en su codo lo que le hizo caer, al parecer alguien estaba caminando desde el pasillo paralelo hacia el otro al mismo tiempo que ella. Esto era lo peor que le podía pasar en ese momento…

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! QUE SE TE OCURRRE ANDAR CORRIENDO POR MI MALDITA PROPIE…- pero Murdoc observa con quien había chocado.

-l-lo siento- dijo Honey parándose lo más rápido posible para seguir con su camino, y no enfurecer mas a Murdoc. El satanista se quedo estatico en su lugar. Denuevo ella estaba ahí, esa puta denuevo…

Noodle había terminado de bajar las escaleras y estaban los dos caminos: los dos iban en dirección a la salida, pero el izquierdo pasaba por la cocina y el derecho pasaba por la salida al carpark . eligió el izquierdo. Corrió y vió una sombra que se divisaba a lo lejos que estaba sentada en un muro, era Murdoc, que estaba en el suelo.

Murdoc giró su cabeza para ver que se estaba aproximando, era Noodle, y vió que también corría aceleradamente igual que Honey. Evidentemente la estaba persiguiendo. Ella debía saber porque Honey estaba ahí…

-Hey! PARA EN ESTE INSTANTEM MOCOSA!- dijo Murdoc parándose de su lugar y asiendo la para de una forma muy brusca. La agarra de un brazo y la sujeta con fuerza. Noodle no podía liberarse aunque pataleara con todas sus fuerzas.

-suletame! Tengo que irme rápido!- dijo la nipona trando de zafarse del agarre de su "padre" sin éxito.

-NO LO HARE HASTA QUE ME DES EXPLICACIONES DE PORQUE ESA PUTA ESTÁ AQUÍ- dijo Murdoc mirando a la nipona con ojos ascecinos. Noodle entendió y dejo sus intentos de escape para hablar seriamente con el satanista.

- ella necesita decirte toda la verdad- al pelinegro se le dilataron las pupilas al máximo y solo se quedo petrificado- E-ella te conto todo….verdad?

-si. Ahora, creo que lo mejor es que te diga la verdad yo- pero Murdoc no le tomaba atención a Noodle… solo sentía que su pecho se hundía hasta el mas al fondo, no podía respirar, su corazón se había detenido. Murdoc se cayo al suelo de rodillas tomandose el pecho con fuerza con cara de pánico total. No sabia lo que estaba pasando. Sentía que hiba a morir.- M-Murdoc? Que te pasa? Estas bien?- Noodle se dio cuenta el estado en el que estaba su compañero: un ataque al corazón.- CHICOS! DONDE ESTAN!? AYUDENME!- noodle gritaba como podía.

Russel y 2D estaban jugando videojuegos en el living cuando de repente escuchan un grito.

-Russ, Es Noodle! Hay que ir a ayudarla, al parecer pide auxilio- dice 2D muy preocupado, parándose del sillón dispuesto a irse a buscar a su pareja.

- parece que los gritos vienen de la cocina. Vamos D!- dijo Russel llendose del living corriendo con 2d dispuestos a ir al lugar de donde venían los gritos de auxilio.

-porfavor, Murdoc, despierta..- decía Noodle a punto de llorar sujentando el cuerpo de Murdoc en sus brazos.

-que pasa Noodle?! Vinimos corriendo a ver que…- los 2 chicos quedan paralizados al ver a Murdoc inconciente.

-Q-QUE LE PASO A MURDOC?!- dijo 2D un poco exaltado.

- no lo se, NO LO SE! Pero hay que llamar a una ambulancia lo antes posible!- dice Noodle desesperada mirando a sus 2 amigos para que reaccioanran allamar a una ambulancia. Russel tenía su celular en su bolsillo y no dudó en llamar a una ambulancia.

Esperaron 5 minutos a que la ambulancia llegara, ya que el hospital no quedaba muy lejos de allí. No los dejaron entrar a todos en la ambulancia, entonces 2D fue en el auto con Noodle y Russel fue en la ambulancia con Murdoc.

-Fue todo mi culpa…- decía Noodle a 2D mientras lloraba.

-luv, deja de llorar, no fue tu culpa, si?. Solo fue algo de Murdoc.- dijo 2D tratando de consolar a la nipona mientras conducía para alcanzar a la ambulancia.

-No! Si fue mi culpa. Yo le hice tener tantas emociones que le dio un paro cardiaco- dijo Noodle cada vez llorando más.- si muere Murdoc, será mi culpa!- ahora la nipona rompe en llanto, no quería que su padre, compañero y amigo la dejara para siempre, y por lo qu leyó en el diario de Honey, si el muere, se ira al infierno por la eternidad.

-Tranquilizate Noods!, Murdoc va a estar bien. Ya lo conoces, el es fuerte, y puede resistir a cualquier imprevisto que tenga en la vida. No te quiero ver llorar por algo que no es verdad…- dijo 2D mirándola a los ojos y quitando la vista del camino por un segundo.

-Tochi…- Noodle se sonrojó. Se secó las lagrimas rápidamente . 2d paró el auto en frente del hospital y la japonesa le dedico una sonrisa al ojinegro.

-me encanta cuando sonries, amor- Noodle se sonroja aún más y sin pensarlo, le encaja un dulce beso en los delicados labios del peliazul. A 2D lo agarró de sorpresa, pero finalmente correspondió el beso. Noodle lo abrazo con fuerza, porque ella no quería que se acabara ese mágico momento, y el peliazul le abraza la cintura. Finalmente, los 2 se separan suavemente.

-tu eres el único que puedes hacerme sonreir en esto momentos- dicho esto, se van de la mano donde estaba Murdoc. Primero preguntaron en la recepción del hospital donde se encontraba su amigo. "sala 401". Comenzaron a buscar la sala hasta que la encontraron. Russel estaba sentado en las bancas de espera, en frente del cuarto.

-me preocupe porque se tardaban tanto rato- dijo russel abrazndo a Noodle y estrechándole la mano a 2D.

-Lo siento russ, teníamos que resolver unos asuntos con Noodle- dijo 2D

-Aaaaahhh… ese tipo de asuntos- dijo Russel un poco incomodo y llendose a su asiento. El peliazul ,sin comprender lo que su amigo le había dicho, lo sigue. Noodle rueda los ojos diciendo en su mente "porque no comprendes, tochi" y sentándose al lado de su "pareja" a esperar al doctor que les diga los resultados de su amigo.

Se encontraba en un lugar sombrio, pero todo estaba lleno de fuego. Había sombras que se movían y le decían cosas incoherentes. También algunos le decían malos ropa estaba rasgada, y su cara estaba sucia. Cualquier hombre no sabria en que lugar estaba, pero Murdoc si lo sabia perfectamente.

Una gran sombra sale de un árbol que ardía en llamas, que estaba al frente suyo. Era un demonio rojo, con cuernos, una cola que terminaba en una flecha y ojos negros con un punto rojo sangre en su centro. Miró a Murdoc con cara despreciable y su voz tétrica se esbozo por toda esa especie de valle. Las pequeñas sombras se escondieron detrás de algunas llamas al oir ese sonido tan grave y aterrador. Evidentemente, el mismo satanas estaba ahí.

-Hola, Murdoc, Bienvenido al infierno wajajaja- llamas salen pordoquier y hace que Murdoc se asuste como un niño de 5 años en la oscuridad.-deberías saber de que ahora esta es tu parte del trato que cumplir.

-N-no he muerto… no puede ser- dijo el pelinegro confundido.

-Pues lo estas. Ahora tendrás toda una eternidad de sufrimiento interminable. Vengan, sombras de las oscuridades del fuego- dijo llamando a las pequeñas sombras que se escondían en las llamas. Todas las sombras eran diferentes, algunas mas aterradoras que otras.- Tortúrenlo como puedan, es todo suyo.- dijo satanas yéndose lentamente. Pero Murdoc acababa de recordar algo que le había dicho Honey. "puedes hacer tratos con satanas, talvez estafarlo y salvar tu vida con algunos beneficios". Antes de que los demonios lo rodeen para torturarlo físicamente y psicológicamente…

-Espera! Te tengo un trato!- los demonios dejan de avanzar y satanas lo mira de reojo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Asi que un trato, eh?- dijo satanas acercándose al pelinegro y despejando el camino de demonios. – y que es lo que me propones para salvar tu vida?

-SI ME DEJAS IR, YO TE PROMETERÉ UN ALMA DE UNA MUJER, MUCHO MAS FRESCA QUE LA MÍA.- dijo Murdoc decidido, pensando en Honey, ya que era la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo.

-Tentador…- dijo el gran diablo volteándose para pensar. Era un trato muy bueno. – esta bien, pero tienes que firmar un contrato que lo asegura. Pero cuando mueras de nuevo, tendrás que volver a este lugar para pasar aquí tu eternidad.- en las manos de Satanás apareció un contrato y una pluma. Murdoc agarró el lápiz bruscamente sin leer los términos y condiciones, y el contrato desapareció.- Adios, Mr. Niccals. Tendrás 6 meses para traerme esa alma fresca y limpia de la que me hablas.- y Satán desapareció, solo se hizo humo y todo se empezaba a cobrar un color blanco luminoso para Murdoc.

-Quien le puede decir a la familia que este hombre esta muerto?- dice un doctor con preocupación, mirando el cuerpo de Murdoc en la camilla, y el electrocardiógrafo (la cosita que indica los latidos del corazón) no decía pip- pip.

-Yo se los digo- dijo otro doctor parándose de su lugar dispuesto a contarles la triste noticia a sus "familiares". Pero cuando abre la puerta… el electrocardiometro empieza a funcionar de la nada. El cirujano que hiba a contarles la noticia mira atonito la pequeña maquina. "no puede ser… imposible".

-Está… vivo- dijo el otro medico, parándose de su lugar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-es un milagro.

-Cierra la puerta! Al parecer el paciente se esta moviendo- decía el primer doctor al segundo acercándose a Murdoc con rapidez y tomandole el pulso del cuello. Empezaba a abrir los ojos.

Murdoc solo vio una luz blanca y luminosa, que luego se convirtió en una lámpara que iluminaba su rostro, rodeado de personas que murmuraban, al parecer eran doctores, pero al principio no podía ver muy bien por la luz que lo hacia ver todo mas borroso de lo normal. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el cuello, era algo molestoso.

-Podrías sacar tus malditos dedos de mi cuello, idiota?!- dijo Murdoc levantándose de la camilla bruscamente, haciendo que el primer doctor se caiga de espaldas, pero el tercer cirujano lo alcanza a sostener. Todos los doctores lo miran con cara de WTF. Ahora Murdoc ve todo con mas claridad. Habían maquinas por muchas partes , el estaba conectado a cables y a una maquina de oxigeno, que se la termino sacando y tirándola hacia quien sabe donde. Se tomo la cabeza para tratar de recordar lo que había pasado antes de esa visión en el infierno. Empezó a recordar ese dolor intenso del pecho. Se agarró la cabeza con una mano y les dirige una mirada a los doctores.- Donde mierda estoy?!

Los doctores simplemente murmuraban cosas como "imposible, si estba medio muerto hace medio minuto" o "santo dios, este hombre es un grosero". Se quedaban impresionados con ver revivir a un muerto, por decirlo asi.

-Disculpe, Sr. Niccals- dijo un hombre viendo el nomebre del paciente en unos papeles que tenía en la mano el doctor 1- Usted esta en el Hospital Saint Charles, hace algunas horas tuvo un ataque al corazón por exceso de alcohol y una molecula del cigarrillo. También por algunas emociones fuertes, talvez.

Entonces Murdoc empezó a recordar todo lo que paso en el pasillo hacia la cocina de los Kong studios. Y también que la noche anterior había tomado 2 botellas de wisky y 2 cajetillas de cigarrillos. También había tenido relaciones con una prostituta, en fin.

-Ahora debe descansar, le daremos de alta mañana por a tarde- dijo el doctor 2 leyendo los mismos papeles que tenia el doctor 1 y Recosto a Murdoc en la camilla.

-Yo le avisare a los familiares lo que paso- el doctor 3 Salió de la sala a contarles los extraños hechos que habían pasado.

"deben ser Noods, Russel y 2D." pensó Murdoc.

En el instante que el doctor 3 cerró la puerta de la sala, NOodle fue corriendo hacia donde él.

-Como esta, doctor?- dijo preocupada la nipona.

-la operación fallo- A la pelivioleta le caian las lagrimas, tapándose la boca.- No llore, señorita, el Señor Niccals esta bien- Noodle no entendí, pero se seco las lagrimas.- Se lo explicaré: Estabamos operando al señor Niccals , tratando de sacar las toxinas que tenía en su órgano, cuando el corazón se detuvo y no pudimos revivir al paciente ni con electroshocks. Nos dimos por vencidos. No alcanzamos a sacar las toxinas de su cuerpo. Pero de repente un milagro se avecinó, el electrocardiometro empezó a funcionar. Ahora esta vivo y coleando. Todavía no sabemos las razones por la "resurrecion" de su amigo, pero lo averiguaremos. Mañana en la tarde lo daremos de alta.

-Gracias, doctor!, se lo agradecemos mucho, mis amigos y yo.- dijo la nipona abrazando al doctor, lo que ha 2D lo puso algo celoso. El medico separó a Noodle de su cuerpo y entra rápidamente a la sala. Noodle se dirige hacia sus compañeros.

-Murdoc está vivo!- dice la nipona saltando de felicidad. Russel y 2D se paran y la abrazan, no se podía explicar cuanta felicidad tenían todos. Aunque su compañero satanista fuera un pesado, terco, malo y sádico, ellos le agredecen desde el corazón por haber hecho que ellos se hubieran conocido y haber hecho una banda tan buena como esa.

Al llegar a los Kong studios, eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana. Todos estaban realmente agotados. Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones respectivas. Todos se pusieron sus pijamas y al instante se quedaron dormidos, pero NOodle estaba más inquieta que antes, no podía dormir. Pero luego se le ocurrió una idea:

La pelivioleta se fue caminando por los pasillos de los Kong Studios hasta un cuarto que era su objetivo. La puerta decía "2D's room". Noodle entra sigilosamente hasta llegar donde el peliazul estaba durmiendo.

-Tochi… despierta, amor- dijo sigilosamente. 2D abre los ojos lentemente, y al reconocer a quien lo despertaba, un sonrojo se le hace evidente en su rostro de oreja a oreja.

-N-noodle, q-que haces a-aquí? Son recién las 4 de la mañana- dijo el peliazul en una mezcla de nerviosismo y sueño.

- No puedo dormir, puedo quedarme contigo, Tochi?- el sonrojo de 2D se hizo más evidente con las palabras dichas por la japonesa, pero al mismo tiempo, esa frase le dio muy buenos recuerdos.

_*Flashback*_

_2D estaba en su cama, mirando el techo pensando quizás que, cuando suena un suave golpe en la puerta. Una pequeña chica de 11 años con un osito de peluche entra en la habitación._

_-Watachi… tener pesadilla- la pequeña todavía no sabía hablar muy bien ingles.- Watachi poder dormir Tochi?-_

_2D se queda atonito con su frase. No entendió casi nada. Pero luego de un minuto analizando, era que ella tenia una pesadilla y quería dormir con él. 2D le dejó un espacio en la cama y la pequeña se recostó abrazando a su osito. 2D la rodeó con sus brazos , así Noodle se sintió protegida y pudo dormir tranquilamente al lado del peliazul._

_*fin del flashback*_

2D le sonríe a Noodle. La nipona le devuelve la sonrisa, y el peliazul se acerca a la nipona para encajarle un beso en los labios. La peli violeta corresponde inmediatamente el beso. El tierno contacto se rompe después de unos segundos.

-claro que puedes dormir conmigo, luv- dijo el peliazul dejándole un espacio para que la nipona se acostara al lado de él.

-gracias tochi- la nipona se acosto en su lugar, siempre mirando a su "pareja". 2D la abrazo.

- quería hablar contigo, Noods-

-sobre que?-

-sobre… nuestra relación- Noodle se sonroja y abraza al peliazul todavía mas fuerte- todavía n-no somos novios, por eso quería pedirte…- a los 2 se les acelera el corazón al máximo.-Quria pedirte si querías ser mi novia.

Noodle se le acerca al ojinegro y antes de besarlo le dice una palabra con su voz dulce:

SI

Los 2 se besan con mucha felicidad. Finalmente ellos eran pareja oficial. Seguían besándose apasionadamente y 2D se empezaba a sacar la camisa. Pero Noodle lo interrumpió.

-T-tochi… todavía no estoy lista- dijo la ojiverde nerviosa y sonrojada por ver a 2D sin camisa… era tan… exitante. Pero ella seguía sintiendo que todavía no era hora para perder su virginidad.

-esta bien, amor. Yo te esperare.- el ojinegro se acuesta al lado de ella y la abraza. Los 2 se quedan dormidos en la misma posición.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

-2DDDD! NOOODLE! A DESAYUNAR! YA ES MEDIODÍA!- los gritos de Russel se escuchaban por todoe el edificio. El peliazul y la japonesa despertaron al instante por el inmenso ruido que produdia la voz del afroamericano. Los 2 se vistiron lo mas rápido y fueron a la cocina, donde Russel los esperaba con unos exquisitos panqueques.

-Hola Russ!.- dijeron los 2 al unisono cuando llegaron a la cocina.

-Hola chicos! Hay que apurarse, a las 3 de la tarde hay que ir a buscar a Murdoc al hospital- dijo Russel sirviéndoles un exquisito panqueque con miel.

-lo había olvidado!, tengo que llamar a Honey!- dijo Noodle sacando su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su short. 2D y Russel la miran con confucion.

-pero si a Murdoc le va a dar un ataque de corazón si es que la va a ver de nuevo!- dijo Russel .

- Confia en mi, todo saldrá bien- Noodle saca su teléfono celular y empieza a marcar el numero de su amiga.

Murdoc despertaba de un sueño placentero después de 12 horas de dormir. Se levanta en su lugar. Seguía en el hospital, no era una simple pesadilla. "Otro puto día de aburrimiento. Solo mirar al techo… creo que voy a volver a dormir." Solo cerro los ojos y volvío a dormir.

_Después de otras horas…_

El satanista abre los ojos de a poco… sentía una presencia. se sienta bruscamente en la camilla. Ve hacia todos lados… y sus suposiciones eran correctas. En una silla, Honey estaba sentada a un metro de su lugar.

_Continuara…._

_Tenia que cortar el cap aquí para no hacerlo tan largo :P espero que les haya gustado. Review si les gusto! Como siempre acepto comentarios constructivos. Mi personaje a cobrado mucho protagonismo… eso era lo que no quería hacer, pero tenia que hacer esto para que entiendan los próximos caps. Creo que ya he escrito mucho. Bye! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me he tardado denuevo T.T el 27 entro al colegio, y tengo que leerme libros suuper aburridos y largos, y mi mama me obligo a leerlos en el verano. Gracias por los reviews a __jonathan. .3__ , Sue, marati2011 (creo que ahora me tomare el tiempo de poner los nombres de las personas que me escriben reviews, después de todo,, ustedes se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario :D) Sin mas que decir, aquí va el cap xD._

_ADVERTENCIA (sobre todo para mi amiga marati2011) LEMMON. _

**Capitulo 11: Nuevo álbum en navidad?**

_Murdoc miraba atonito a Honey que estaba a un metro sentada en una silla de hospital. Se veía melancolica, pero decidida. El satanista no entendía porque ella estaba ahí, le había dicho que se fuera para siempre de su vista como 5 veces, pero ve que la castaña no entiende muy bien sus duras palabras. Los 2 se miraban con incomodidad, pero Murdoc rompió el silencio._

-Porque estas aquí?- dijo cortante el satanista. Honey no podía hablar, las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta.- Si no vas a decir algo importante, no gastes mi valioso tiempo y vete.- Se acosto y le dio la espalda a Honey, dispuesto a dormir. Murdoc cierra los ojos despacio, esperando que Honey se fuera.

La castaña se para de su lugar delicadamente, para no hacer ruido. Pero no estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación hasta cumplir su objetivo. Poso su mano en el hombro de Murdoc, él se asusta, pero no lo hace notar, solo abre los ojos para escuchar las futuras palabras de la chica.

-Murdoc… te tengo que decir la verdad- el satanista se le abren los ojos hasta no poder más, sus pupilas se dilatan. No podía responder, sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta, atoradas y haciendo un dolor muy extraño. – Y-yo no te engañe con tu hermano.

Murdoc se para (con mucho valor) bruscamente, empujando a Honey, pero sin hacerla caer.

-COMO QUE NO LO HICISTE MALDITA PERRA?! YO TE VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS, PUTA!. 2 veces, 2 VECES!- dijo haciendo un "2" con sus dedos y apuntándole a Honey con ira y furia. Honey se queda en silencio, muy impactada por la reacción del satanista.

-Y-yo- Honey empieza a llorar, pero Murdoc la mira con su misma expresión de indignación- Ellos abusaron de mi.- el satanista cambia su expresión, a una de no poder creer lo que oía.- Tu padre y tu hermano… mientras tu me esperabas en quien sabe donde, yo llegue antes, y ellos 2 estaban allí. Solo me dijeron que si no lo hacia… t-te hiban a herir, o algo peor- Honey lloraba mucho mas que antes. Era algo realmente convincente… sonaba real. Su padre y su hermano eran capaces de hacer todo.

Sin pensarlo, Murdoc se levanta de la camilla, haciendo que todo lo que estaba conectado se desconectara de su cuerpo bruscamente. Se dirige rápidamente hacia a Honey y ella lo mira a los ojos, con lagrimas cayendo. Murdoc le acaricia la mejilla y solo la mira con confusión, mientras que Honey tomaba su mano que la acariciaba sin quitar la mirada de el chico de piel verde.

-Disculpame- dijo Honey Acercándose a Murdoc de a poco, el satanista también… y los dos individuos se unen un tierno beso. No era como los de su adolecencia… no eran salvajes. Por primera vez los dos hacían un gesto mutuo de amor que sentían uno por el otro. Los dos se separan despacio hasta quedar a una distancia pequeña.

-te disculpo, pero ahora seras solo mia- a Murdoc no le gustan mucho esas cosas tiernas, entonces la arroja ensima de la camilla. Honey le da una sonrisa pervertída. Murdoc salta ensima de la castaña y la besa con pasión y lujuria….

En los estudios Kong….

Noodle revisaba su habitación, ya que estaba muy desordenada, y Russel le obligo a ordenar y regalar todo lo que no le sirviera. Estaba revisando en su armario, y encuentra un montón de papeles unidos por un elástico.

*flashback*

Noodle se había sola quedado en los estudios Kong. Russel se iba con unos viejos amigos a la playa, Murdoc estaba en su winnebago todo el dia, y 2D había ido con paula a quien sabe donde. Todos volverían al otro dia.

No podía sacarse varias melodías de la cabeza, pero eran creadas por ella. Pensó que a Murdoc le gustaría que ella escribiera unas cuantas canciones para formar otro álbum.

Entonces la pequña de 15 años tomo su guitarra eléctrica y puso todas sus melodías en papel. Después de unas horas, y haber anotado unos bocetos de canciones…no pudo entregárselas a Murdoc, no había salido de su winnebago, y ella sabia que no hiba a salir en días, talvez. Guardo todos esos bocetos en el armario y fue a comer algo a la cocina.

Lamentablemente, al otro dia paso el hecho que hizo que se fuera a japon a buscar al pasado, y nunca pudo entregarles esos bocetos, que solo había que darles unos toques para que fueran completamente canciones.

*fin del flashback*

Noodle las miro con nostalgia. "se las entregare a Murdoc cuando llegue, talvez cuando el las arregle sean unas muy buenas canciones".

La japonesa siguió limpiando el armario, la mayoría de las cosas que habían ahí eran peluches,y ella ya estaba muy grande para jugar con ellos, entonces los hecho a la caja de "regalar al hogar de niños". Pero encontró unos en especial que no podía regalar: 2 ositos miniaturas, uno era morado y otro era celeste con ojos negros.

*flashback*

Noodle tenia 10 años y apenas había llegado a gorilllaz. Estaban 2D y la japonesa paseando en el centro comercial (Murdoc había mandado al pobre peliazul a pasear a la pequeña, o si n o lo golpearía). Noodle miraba y miraba las tiendas, pero entonces, observó una tienda muy especial: una tienda de peluches. La pequeña corrió hacia la tienda, soltándose de la mano del ojinegro y haciendo que este corriera tras ella.

-Espera, Noodle!, no corras tan…- pero no pudo seguir la frase por lo que la chica estaba viendo.

-tochi, tochi!- decía mientras apuntaba a un pequeño osito de peluche que curiosamente se parecía a el. Al lado de el oso celeste, había una osita morada con flequillo. En ese entonces no se parecía mucho noodle a ese osito, pero sus ojos verdes siempre fueron los mismos, como los de ella.

-Esta bien, pequeña, te los comprare- entonces el peliazul entra a la tienda y compra los osos a Noodle. La pequeña saltaba de felicidad abrazando los osos.

*fin del flashback*

Noodle mira con nostalgia a los osos. También recordó que los guardo en un sotano que había al lado del carpark y que los había encontrado antes de irse a japon a buscar su pasado. Extrañaba esa época donde a 2D lo consideraba como un hermano mayor, era como su héroe. Pero con el paso del tiempo, el y ella fueron creciendo, madurando, y eso hizo que los dos se enamoraran.

La ojiverde puso los osos en su mesa de noche, para siempre tener la compañía de 2D con ella. (o por lo menos su recuerdo)

-entonces, estas 2 cajas van para el hogar de niños, y los osos y mis bocetos se quedan- dijo mirando orgullosa todo el trabajo de haber clasificado su desordenado armario. Le da pena abandonar sus muñecos y juguetes de su infancia, pero hay muchos niños que no tuvieron su misma suerte, y que les encantaría que les regalaran esos muñecos y autitos miniatura. la japonesa baja las dos cajas, una ensima de otra, haciendo que ella no tuviera visibilidad alfrente, y complicando mas su trabajo. Cuando logró llegar al ascensor, apreta el botón. Se abren las puertas.

-Noodle? Eres tu?- decía la voz del peliazul en la cabina mientras miraba extrañado a la japonesa por el sobreexeso de cosas que llevaba en sus brazos.

-S-si, me podrías ayudar, porfavor?- el peliazul reacciono instantáneamente al escuchar la petición de la japonesa. 2D toma la caja de mas arriba para reducirle peso, y también para que ella viera el camino. El ojinegro ve a la japonesa que estaba muy despeinada y su cara era devastadora.

-Que te paso?! Estas muy… cansada- dijo 2d impresionado al ver el aspecto de su novia.

-Si… estuve ordenando todo mi armario. Tenia un millar de cosas que nisiquiera sabían que exisitian-

-Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que ordena su habitación- dice 2D haciendo reir a Noodle.

-Me haces reir tanto, Stu… jajajajjajaja- 2D se queda en silencio, haciendo que Noodle se preocupe.

- que te pasa tochi?- la japonesa posando su mano en su hombro.

-es que desde hace mucho tiempo no me llamabas Stu…- dice 2D sonrojándose levemente y recordando que paula lo llamaba asi.

-losiento… no sabia que te molestara- dice la japonesa con un poco de tristeza en su expresión y desviando su mirada.

-no me molesta, luv. Mientras tu lo digas estará bien- dijo el peliazul tomandole la barbilla a la japonesa para que lo mirara a los ojos. Se dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma, y a Stu siempre le gusta ver el alma de las personas, sobre todo esa alma limpia y armoniosa de su amor.

-2D…- Noodle se sonroja evidentemente, y el peliazul se da cuenta de eso.

-me encanta cuando te sonrojas- el ojinegro se acerca a la japonesa y le encaja un beso, que a Noodle correspondió al instante. 2D la apoya en la pared del ascensor y el beso lo empieza a hacer apasionado la japonesa, haciendo que el peliazul se exite cada vez mas.

-hrm hrm hrm hrm…- carraspea Russel hacienda notar su presencia. Los dos enamorados se separan inmediatamente sonrojados de vergüenza porque el afroameriacano los vio. No se habían dado cuenta que las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto antes de lo previsto. Russel se cruza de brazos enojado, esperando respuestas.

-V-viste t-todo?- dice 2D empapado de sudor y muy nervioso.

-No, pero si lo suficiente- dijo Russel acercándose al peliazul agresivamente, listo para darle una paliza , pero Noodle se interpone en su camino.

-Tu aceptaste nuestra relación. No puedes hacerle nada, Russ.- el afroamericano mira a la japonesa con confusión, y luego recordando lo sucedido hace algunas noches atrás.-Ademas, no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Nosotros nos amamos.-Noodle había vencido a Russel, y el ojiblanco se frustra.

-Asdfghjklskdh… Esta bien- dijo Russel amurrandose- pero los estaré observando, muy atentamente a ustedes dos- apunta sus dedos hacia ellos 2 y hacia sus ojos (como diciendo, "los voy a vigilar"). Russel se retira hacia la cocina, dejando a los 2 solos de nuevo.

-Y que vas hacer con estas cajas?- dijo el peliazul rompiendo el silencio.

- voy a darlas al hogar de niños, son mis juguetes que no voy a usar-

-Pero ahora? Porque falta poco para navidad, y podrías ir a dárselos a navidad.-dijo el peliazul inteligentemente (como por primera vez). Noodle no había pesado en esa posibilidad, pero lo peor, se venia navidad y ella no había preparado nada! Nisiquiera sabia a que dia estaban.

-Tochi, en que dia estamos?-

-Estamos en el 10 de noviembre- dijo 2D recordando el calendario de su habitación.

-mmmm… todavía tengo tiempo- dijo Noodle hablándose para si misma.

-que dijiste?- dijo 2D un poco despistado.

-Nada. Creo que ya es la hora de ir a buscar a Murdoc, son las 4:00 de la tarde- dijo Noodle viendo la hora en un reloj del pasillo (ni idea porque había un reloj en el pasillo)

- tienes razón, digamosle a Russ para irnos- dijo 2D llegando a la cocina y dejando la caja en la mesa y Noodle lo sigue. Van a buscar a Russel, que estaba en su habitación tocando batería. Todos se fueron en el auto de 2D (no tan apretados) y llegaron muy rápido al hospital (mas o menos en 5 minutos).

En el hospital…

Ya habían pasado 6 horas desde que Murdoc y Honey estaban intimidando en la habitación del hospital. El satanista acariciaba el pelo de la chica, mientras dormía desnuda a su lado. La camilla era demasiado pequeña, un par de veces se cayeron mientras tenían sexo.

Murdoc pensaba en un gran problema: a Satanas le prometió un alma de una mujer, talvez mas joven que el y mas pura. ¿Qué podía hacer? A Honey ya no la podía matar, porque ahora… se podría decir que la volvió a amar, pero mas de una forma para tener relaciones sexuales que decirse cursilerías y darse besitos tiernos con unicornios y un mundo rosadito lleno de corazones dibujados en cuadernos de niñitas (puaj xD). En fin, no sabía que hacer, el destino resolvería todo.

De repente, la puerta se abre…

-perdon por venir a molestarlo, sr. Niccals…- pero se encuentra con la escena: el satanista estaba completamente desnudo y Honey también a su lado. La enfermera se ruburizo con mucha vergüenza y se va detrás de las puerta- P-perdon… pero su familia viene a verlo, el doctor y-ya lo dio de alta, y puede irse. V-vistase por favor.

-Ahjhjhjhj…- murmura Murdoc molesto mientras despertaba a Honey- despierta… despierta!... DESPIERTA MIERDA!- grito el satanista enojado. La chica de ojos amarillos despierta lentamente con flogera.- tenemos que irnos, vístete ¬¬

-Ñoo… un minuto mas…- decía Honey abrazando a Murdoc y haciendo que se ecxite.

-Tenemos que irnos! Los demás están afuera, puta!- dijo Murdoc enfurecido.

-Ñeeee… la puta quiere dormir -_- - la chica se acurruca mas todavía en la camilla hasta quedar de espaldas.

-Vamos… vistete, que si no me ecxitare de nuevo, y tendre que violarte- dijo de nuevo enfurecido el satanista, mirando su enorme trasero y sus piernas.

-Yaaa. Bueno, no quiero que me violes *bostezo* tengo mucho sueño para eso- la chica se comienza a vestir, igual que Murdoc.

-Hola chicos!- Entra Noodle sin tocar y se encuentra con Honey y Murdoc en ropa interior- L-losiento.

-Que no tocas? ¬¬- le dicen Murdoc y Honey.

-Se nota que se divirtieron- dice Noodle caminado y mirando todo el desorden que había (ropa por todas partes, sabanas ensima de un mueble y liquido blanco en la camilla (me imagino que ustedes ya saben lo que es ¬¬)) la japonesa mira asqueada todo el desorden, y sus imágenes que habían en la cabeza eran traumantes.

-Ya vamos, nos falta poco. Esperanos afuera con los demás- dice Murdoc con indiferenecia hacia la japonesa. Noodle sale con sus amigos mientras los otros se visten.

-Crees que se haya enojado por lo que hicimos?- dijo Honey un poco preocupada.

-No, ella ya esta acostumbrada. Ella sabe que yo no vivo sin sexo- dijo el satanista terminando de vestirse, Honey también había terminado. Los dos salieron y dejaron el desorden como estaba (pobre empleado que tiene que limpiar T.T).

-Hola Muds! Que bueno que te recuperaste!- dijo 2D cuando vio que salió Murdoc y se fue a abrazarlo, pero de parte de Murdoc solo recibe un puñetazo en la cara (no lo hizo sangrar, talvez su cuerpo ya se acostumbro .-.)

Russel y Noodle: *palmface* "cuando va a aprender" pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Honey sale de la sala y 2D la mira con confusión desde el suelo.

-Que hacias ahí? Murdoc no te mató- dijo 2D rascándose la cabeza.

-Yoooo… emmm- Honey no sabia que inventar- vine a visitar a Murdoc, y nos reconciliamos- Ella no sabia si 2D le hiba a creer.

-mmmm… genial!- dijo poniéndose de pie después del golpe de Murdoc.

-Se puede quedar con nosotros? Porfis papito?- Noodle pone los ojos del gato de shreck, Noodle sabia que nadie se resistía a esa cara.

-arrg… bueno- Noodle abraza a Honey, y las 2 celebran gritando y saltando mientras los demás se hiban al auto.

En los Kong Studios…

-Papi, te tengo un regalito- Noodle le entrega los bozetos de las canciones que encontró en el armario.

-Que son…- Murdoc se preguntaba, hasta que veía que todo rimaba, y hoja por medio habían tablaturas. Evidentemente eran canciones. Los ojos se le llenaron de felicidad. En su imaginación había dinero, mucho dinero, alcohol, fiestas, conciertos, Gorillaz estaba de vuelta gracias a Noodle- Luv… esto… Muchas gracias. Con esto Gorillaz saldrá denuevo a la luz. Podrías ir a buscar tu guitarra y tocar las canciones que escribiste?.

-Claro, solo quiero saber si los demás están de acuerdo- dijo la japonesa mirando a los demás con una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, a mi siempre me han gustado las creaciones de mi niñita- dijo Russel.

- Yo quiero escuchar a Noodle cantar :3 despues de todo, desde hace mucho tiempo que no la escucho- dijo 2D

-Yo nunca he escuchado a Noodle tocar, no hay nada que perder ^^- dijo Honey muy feliz.

-Entonces, voy :D- Noodle fue emocionada a buscar su guitarra. Los demás prepararon un lugar en la sala de estar para que ellos vieran el "mini concierto" que la japonesa les iba a preparar.

-Listo!- la ojiverde llega con una guitarra acústica con adornaciones de flores. Todos aplauden cuando ella se sienta en el piso de madera en el medio de la sala.

Primero toco todos los bocetos que habia hecho en un tipo de "remix" de 10 minutos aproximadamente. Todos estaban muy impresionados. El talento de la pelivioleta se había desarrollado junto con ella. Todos aplaudiron, gritaron, etc. Era realmente muy hermoso.

-Felicitaciones, Noods. Si separamos todas esas canciones, podríamos hacer un nuevo disco. Mi melodía favorita fue la quinta…- busco n las canciones- tu la llamaste feel good inc. Si le agregamos bajos, y batería, y por supuesto la voz del sopenco bueno para nada, será un completo éxito. Russ, ve a buscar tu batería. Yo voy a buscar mi bajo. Y 2D… quedate con Honey y Noodle.

Cuando llegaron y equiparon todo, y Murdoc dio mas o menos lo que debían tocar…

Honey veía emocionada el gran espectáculo. La canción mas buena que había escuchado en su vida. Definitivamente unas de las mejores de Gorillaz. Cuando terminaron de tocar…

-Woooo Hoooooo *Aplausos* Fue realmente hermoso. La amé *-* - dijo Honey emocionada y aplaudiendo mucho.

-gracias, gracias, gracias- decía Murdoc haciendo reverencias hacia su " publico" .

-yo debería ser la que debiera agradecer ¬¬- dijo Noodle.

-bueno, losiento- dijo con ironia el satanista.- pero este disco nos va a llevar a la cima de nuevo!.

-Viva Gorillaz!- dijo 2D levantando un brazo de emoción.

-Viva Gorillaz!- todos dicen al unisono.

1 mes y 14 días después…( 24 de diciembre)

En el estudio de grabación en Kong studios…

2D terminaba de grabar la voz de la ultima canción del nuevo disco "demon days" a las 10:00 AM. Murdoc , Noodle, Russel y Honey miraban atentamente al peliazul. Todos quedaban impresionados con la voz del peliazul. El chico termino de cantar y Murdoc corta la grabación.

-Genial, bastardo. Hemos terminado el disco- todos festejan, saltan, gritan, se abrazan, etc.

-Nos demoramos muy poco en crear un nuevo disco- dijo Russel.

- Claro que si, gordo. Noodle nos hizo casi todo el trabajo. Solo corregimos unas cosas, alargamos las canciones, y con algunas colaboraciones de Honey en piano, wha-la- dijo Murdoc a Russel.

-ahora, deberíamos festejar- dijo Noodle sacando unas botellas de champagne de un mueble en el estudio (ni idea de cómo llegaron ahí)

-Pero si tu eres muy pequeña para tomar alcohol .-.- dijo Honey.

-tengo 19 ¬¬ ya no soy tan pequeña- y la ojiverde les sirve a todos una copa de champagne.

-por el éxito- brindo Murdoc-

-Salud!- brindaron todos al unisono. Pero el timbre empieza a sonar repetidas veces.

-QUIEN MIRDA SE ATREVE A INTERRUMPIR…- pero luego Murdoc se acuerda de algo- vengan todos!- todos seiguieron a Murdoc hacia la salida.-Quedense aquí.- les ordeno el satanista a los demás para que se quedaran espernado en el lobby.

En la puerta…

Afuera nevaba, pero suavemente. Hacia mas frio de lo normal. El paisaje del cementerio se veía hermoso con la nieve (lo que raravez pasaba)

-Señor Niccals? Esta entrega es para usted, firme aquí- Murdoc firmó en el contrato y entrego un cheque por mucho dinero.- Gracias por su compra y feliz navidad- el repartidor se va y Murdoc se da vuelta hacia el lobby.

- Chicos! Vengan!- todos vienen y no pueden creer lo que están viendo.

-Feliz navidad, Noodle, es toda tuya- la chica no podía creer que eso fuera suyo, era hermoso:

Una isla gigante y flotante. Un molino rojo con blanco en su superficie, llena de arboles y naturaleza… era algo mágico.

-GRACIAS!- Noodle se le tira ensima al satanista—gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!.- ella abraza a su padre como nunca.

-denada pequeña, es por darme un nuevo disco-dijo Murdoc separndose de la japonesa.

-Nosotros también podemos subir?- dijo 2D con ojos de estrellita.

-Claro, todos pueden- Noodle le contesta a 2D con una gran sonrisa.

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Honey, Russel , 2D y Noodle se fueron corriendo como niños de 5 años hacia las escaleras que conducían a la isla flotante.

-Creo que soy el único maduro aquí ¬¬- Murdoc va caminando hacia las escalera mientras los demás ya estaban arriba.

En la isla…

-ES HEMOSO *-*- todos admiraban la vista de Essex desde ese maravilloso lugar.

-Seee. Tmabien te compre el molino por si queiris que fuera tu habitación… adentro tiene una cama, una tele y un walkie-talkie para que hables con nosotros- dijo Murdoc mirando con indifernecia a Murdoc. Noodle corrió hacia su nueva habitación. No era muy bonita, pero podía dormir ahí cuando este estresada o cualquier cosa.

-Y nuestro regalo - dijo 2D.

-estan bajo el árbol, pero a Noodle le entregue el suyo por adelantado.- dijo Murdoc con indiferencia.

-tengo que ir a dejar los juguetes a los niños del horfanato, quien me acompaña?- dijo Noodle bajando por las escaleras

-Yo!- dijeron Honey y 2D al unisono.

-Yo paso- dijo Russel- tengo que preparar la cena de navidad.

-Yo también- dijo Murdoc- no quiero ver mocosos corriendo y lanzando bolas de mocos por todos lados.

- Como quieran- dijo Noodle. Se fueron rápidamente en el auto de 2D.

En el horfanato…

-Chicos, les tenemos una sorpresa!- Noodle les entrega una caja a las tutoras y ellas reparten los juguetes.

-wow! Un dinosaurio!- dijo un niño.

-Una muñeca!- dijo una niña poniéndose inmediatamente a jugar con ella. Finalmente, a todos les entregaron juguetes, pero había un niño, que estaba en una esquina se le acerco mientras los otros 2 jugaban con los niños.

-que te pasa, pequeño?- le dijo la japonesa con preocupación. El niño se secó las lagrimas y dejo de llorar, pero tenia la mirada llena de tristeza y angustia.

-No me entregaron juguete- Noodle estaba segura que había contado bien todos los juguetes para que tuvieran todos un juguete. Pero recordó algo. Saco de la chaqueta una pequeña guitarrita y se la entregó. La expresión de tristeza del niño se borró al instante y empezó a tocar.

-espero que la música pronto sea tu pasión, igual que a mi- le dijo Noodle al niño.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.- el chico agradecido, fue a jugar con los demás niños con su nueva guitarrita adaptada a su tamaño. A Noodle le alegro mucho que ella haya hecho feliz a tantos niños. Las sonrisas de los niños la contagiaban y ella empezó a jugar con algunos niños.

Después de un rato, ellos se fueron, fue una experiencia muy linda para los 3.

En los Studios Kong…

-llegamos!- dijo 2D gritando. Murdoc viene apurado al lobby.

-El dibujante de crayones y el cantante de cuarta vienen a ver el disco- dijo el bajista.

-pero si hoy es víspera navidad, porfavor, que no vengan -_- dijo 2D con flogera.

- Y que quieres que haga?! Ellos tienen ver nuestro disco para que lo vendan y se encarguen de todo eso- dijo Murdoc enfurecido, haciendo que el peliazul se asuste.

-Podriamos mandárselos a su email- dijo Honey. Todos se quedaron pensativos, no se les había ocurrido todo.

-Muy buena idea!, envíalos, Murdoc- ordenó Noodle.

-No lo voy a hacer solo porque una niña me lo dice- dijo Murdoc mirándola desafiantemente.

-sino…le mostrare algunas a Honey- La castaña quería saber lo que eran esas cosas, pero mejor guardaba silencio. Murdoc todavía seguía con su mirada desafiante.

-Como cuales?- Noodle se le acerco a su oído y cada vez que decía un objeto, la cara del satanista se horroriza y se separa de la japonesa después de unos cuantos objetos- esta bien, solo lo hare por esas cosas asjkajskjks- dijo frustrado el satanista dirigiéndose a su winnebaggo (ahí tenia su computador)

A la noche…

-Gracias Russ por la esquisita cena, estaba muy rico el pavo- dijo 2D tomandose su estomago en señal de "satisfecho".

-Denada, D. Este es mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes- dijo Russel también satisfecho por su cena. Todos estaban en el comedor, la mesa estaba muy elegante, pero ellos estaban vestidos muy informalmente.

-Ya son las 11:00 de la noche, creo que hay que ir a dormir- dijo Noodle.

-Pero y Santa Claus? Y los regalos?- dijo 2D triste.

-Todavia crees en esas cosas? Awww :3 que lindo- dijo Honey abrazando al peliazul, haciendo que Murdoc y Noodle mueran de celos.

-SUELTA A LA PUTA, MALDITO HIJO DE MIERDA- dijo Murdoc muy exaltado. Y todos lo miraron extrañados. Noodle también se puso celosa y nunca ubiese hecho eso, pero, ustedes ya saben, Murdoc es Murdoc. En ese instante 2D suelta a Honey bruscamente y ella queda en su silla mirando a Murdoc con una sonrisa- ASI ME GUSTA, BASTARDO. AHORA, TODOS A DORMIR. Y HONEY, tu me acompañas a mi winnebaggo.

Murdoc se para de la mesa y se lleva a Honey de la mano.

-Ñoooo… adiós, chicos T.T- dijo Honey avanzando contra su voluntad. Russel, 2D y Noodle quedaron solos en la mesa.

-Yo también me voy a dormir. Que descansen!- dijo Russel despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-luv, yo también me voy. Hasta mañana ^^- dijo 2D despidiéndose.

-Si… hasta mañana- dijo Noodle dirigienndose rápidamente hacia su habitación por las escaleras, eso el peliazul lo encontró muy raro. En fin. Se fue a su habitación, se lavo los dientes, se puso el pijama, pero cuando estaba a punto de apagar la luz, alguien toca la puerta.

-quien es?- pregunto el peliazul medio dormido.

-Soy yo, Noodle- la japonesa abre la puerta y pasa a la habitación de 2D. pero el ojinegro se sonroja de muerte al ver a la chica vestida provocativamnete en ropa interior, pero con orejas de gatita.

-N-Noods q-q-que haces vestida asi?- dijo el peliazul muy nervioso y muy sonrojado.

_**(Mensaje para marati2011: empieza lemmon)**_

-Te Vengo a dar tu regalo de navidad- 2D se pone mas nervioso de lo que estaba. Sentía mariposas en el estomago y sus palpitaciones del corazón se aceleraron al máximo. Noodle se le acerca aceleradamente y le encaja un beso muy apasionado, y el peliazul le siguió la corriente.

Cada vez sus besos se hacen mas lujuriosos y apasionados. La japonesa le empieza a besar el cuello y lamerlo, haciendo que 2D se ecxite de golpe. El peliazul acorrala a la japonesa en la cama y ella respira aceleradamente. 2D mira la expresión de la ojiverde, ella ya no se sentia insegura, el estaba conciente en que ella quería hacerlo. Entonces el ojinegro le saca delicadamente el brasier y Noodle le saca la polera del pijama. Seguían besándose con intensidad. 2D empezó a masturbar a Noodle, y ella no podía resistir esos gemidos de placer, lo que exitaba al ojinegro.

Cuando el chico paró de masturbar a la chica, se quito los calzonsillos, le abrió las piernas a Noodle y comenzó a penetrarla, los dos gritaban como locos. Cada vez mas rápido. A Noodle le dolía un poco, pero llegaron al climax, y ella sintió la sensación mas placentera que haya sentido en su vida. 2D gritaba exitado, y hacia que Noodle se sonrojara. Finalmente, 2D erecta el liquido blanco, manchando toda la cama. 2D cayo vencido al lado de la japonesa.

Los dos jóvenes respiraban muy aceleradamente, y luego comenzaron a besarse denuevo, pero mas dulcemente. 2D acariciaba los senos de la ojiverde, haciendo que denuevo se ecxite. Después de un rato de hacer esto, los enamorados se separan.

-Quieres seguir?- dice Noodle con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Creo que te gusto perder la virginidad, verdad?- y el chico comenzó a besarla.

**(**_**mensaje para marati2011: fin del lemmon)**_

Asi los 2 jovenes pasaron la noche, igual que Murdoc y Honey. Y el pobre Russel soportaba los sonidos desgradables del sexo de las 2 parejas.

A la mañana siguiente…

-A desayunar!- grito el afroamericano para que vinieran a desayunar, lo que se escucho por todos los estudios Kong.

-Luv… despierta- dijo 2D suavemente. La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con los del peliazul.

-Buenos días, amor- se saludan con un dulce beso.

-Hay que ir a desayunar, será mejor que te vistas- dijo el peliazul acariciando la mejilla a su novia. Los 2 se vistieron y se fueron a desayunar.

En la cocina…

-Hola!- dijeron 2D y Noodle al unisono a los presentes.

-Buenos Dias!- dijeron Murdoc, Honey y Russel. Todos se sentaron a la mesa a comer waffles con miel de maple :9. Noodle estaba mas feliz de lo normal, y mas enamorada de 2D también. No podía dejar de observarlo. El peliazul actuaba normalmente, como día a día. Ella pensaba que estaba asi por que ayer fue su primera vez.

- A abrir los regalos! :DD- 2D fue corriendo hacia el árbol que estaba en la sala de estar.

Todos: *palmface* "cuando va a madurar"

-Mejor vayamos antes de que abra todos los regalos y se los coma- dijo Russel yendo hacia la sala de estar. Todos los demás lo siguen.

-JIJIJIJIJIJI ya quiero abrirlos! Puedo abrirlos, Murdoc? PUEDO?- dijo 2D con una sonrisa y unos ojitos que brillaban (lo que es raro porque los tiene undidos). Murdoc le da un golpe en el brazo, que le quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Porque me golpeaste? T.T- dijo 2D muy triste.

-porque parecías un verdadero idiota corriendo como un bastardo de 4 años corriendo y saltando por todas partes.- dijo el satanista avanzando hacia los regalos- Que esperan? Habran sus malditos paquetes ¬¬

Todos se acercaron y empezaron a abrir los regalos con emoción.

-Gracias Murdoc! Es un muñeco zombie!- 2D iba a correr a abrazarlo, pero paro en seco- aaa… verdad que no te gustan los abrazos.

-Asi me gusta, face-ache- dijo Murdoc pensando "porfin esta aprendiendo".

-Gracias por el cD, amigo- le dice Russel a Murdoc agradecido por su nuevo cD de 50 cent.

-Gracias por el collar ^^- le dijo dándole un beso a la mejilla a Murdoc agradecida por su collar de llave de sol.

-Denadas para todos mis queridos idiotas- todos comprenden que es una "muestra de cariño" y no un insulto. Todos le regalan una sonrisa de vuelta.-haber que me trajo el bastardo…- dijo Murdoc abriendo el regalo de 2D- Es… una botella de cerveza?- la abrió y se la tomo en un instante.-mmm… interesante sabor. Esto te habrá salvado de una golpiza, mocoso.- para 2D eso era como un "gracias".

-OOO… un bongo. Gracias, D. Un regalo muy peculiar.- dijo Russel agradeciendo su…regalo.

-denada a los dos.- decía muy feliz de que a los dos les haya gustado su regalo.

-Y mi regalo :c- dijo Noodle triste al ver que su regalo no estaba bajo el árbol.

-Descuida, luv. Es algo muy especial, pero es una sorpresa.- Noodle se sonroja y sonríe muy coquetamente hacia el peliazul. Todos quedan en silencio. Pero Murdoc lo rompió.

-Que mierda tienen ustedes 2?!- dice Murdoc muy seriamente y mirándolos con ojos ascecinos a los 2. 2D traga saliva y empieza a sudar como cerdo y Noodle mira al peliazul con mucha preocupación. Estaban muertos.

_Continuará…_

_Jajajjajaja creo que los deje en suspenso :DDDD. Denuevo un capitulo muyyyy largo para que se diviertan en mi ausencia :/ voy a estar ausente porque en una semana entro al colegio T.T los capítulos serán talvez mas cortos, y si son tan largos como estos, me tardaré mas de un mesen actualizar. Lo siento __ pero asi es la vida. Voy a ver la rapidez con que actualizo por los reviews ;) saludos a todos! Y feliz dia de san valentin :D (un poquitao atrasado._

_PD 1:hice un dibujito de 2D y Noodle para san Valentin :D (no se si les gustaría verlo) En fin… aquí esta el link xD __ art/Kiss-354438910_

_PD 2: a marati2011, disculpa por poner lemmon, pero después comprenderas porque. Te puse unas advertencias xD_


	12. Chapter 12

_Denuevo tarde :'D Creo que ya los he decepcionado mucho __ (esta vez fue exesivamnente tarde :/ tuve demasiaados exámenes últimamente) . Gracias por los Reviews a __jonathan. .3__, marati2011, Guest , Sue y . Siempre me han alegrado mucho sus reviews. Y también les recomiendo leer este cap escuchando la canción "dear god"._

_Pero mejor dejo de hablar y aquí va el cap! :D (que porsierto me quedo un poco largo)_

**Capitulo 12: Videos.**

Todos quedaron en silencio con la pregunta que hizo el satanista. Noodle no podía hablar y 2D temia embarrar todo si habría su boca.

-Vamos! Respondan- dijo furioso Murdoc- No tengo todo el día para saber si cogieron o no.

Noodle y 2D se sonrojaron mucho con lo ultimo que dijo el satanista. No podían hablar, tenían mucha vergüenza para enfrentar al pelinegro. Pero la japonesa se armo de valor y no pudo resistir mas mintiéndole a su padre.

-Nosotros nos amamos, Murdoc- Noodle no quitaba la mirada del suelo. Murdoc la miraba impresionado. Nunca hubiese pensado que esos dos tuviesen algo mas que una amistad, y además de que se llevan por muchos años de diferencia.

-Yo también no podía creerlo, compadre- le dijo Russel poniéndole una mano en el hombro en un signo de consolacion, pero no funciono mucho.

-TU TAMBIEN SABIAS SOBRE ESTO?!- Murdoc no podía creer que lo habían engañado. Se para bruscamente y mira a 2D con una mirada ascecina, lo que hizo que el peliazul se asustara. Se dirigío agresivamente donde el ojinegro estaba y lo miró por unos segundos. Levantó el puño con fuerza y le encaja un gran golpe en la nariz. Los demás Miraban atonitos la escena. Noodle fue donde estaba 2D y Russel fue a agarrar a Murdoc antes de que lo siga golpeando hasta matarlo.

-Tu fuiste el culpable, MALDITO BASTARDO!- gritaba Murdoc tratando inútilmente de soltarze del agarra del afroamericano. – tu le quitaste la virginidad a mi pequeña, maldita mierda!.

Honey no sabía que hacer, simplemente miraba la escena: a 2D le sangraba la nariz con abundancia, inconciente, mientras Noodle lo tenía en sus brazos. Russel agarra al satanista con todas sus fuerzas, mientras este gritaba como perro rabioso, al parecer con intenciones de matar al peliazul. Pero Noodle no quería que su padre no quiera que ella sea feliz, ella quería estra con 2D, el único ser humano en la faz de la tierra que le da una sensación tan placentera y hermosa, llamada amor. La japonesa se para, soltando al ojinegro con cuidado y dirigiéndose hacia Murdoc, que en ese momento parecía un monstruo. Noodle no quiere mirarlo a los ojos, estaba muy enojada con él para hacerlo. El satanista para de reclamar para poner atención a Noodle.

-Yo quiero ser feliz, no entiendo por que tu no me dejas serlo- las palabras serias de la pelivioleta llegaron muy fuerte hacia Murdoc. El satanista no se daba cuenta que si hacia lo que quería en ese momento (matar a 2D) iba a matar los sentimientos de su princesita, y con eso la perdería. Por una vez en la vida pudo tomar conciencia y pensar en alguien mas, en este caso Noodle.

-Yo nunca te voy a hacer daño, luv. No quiero hacerlo…- Murdoc no pudo continuar con su frase, porque la nipona lo abrazo con fuerza y cariño. El satanista no había reaccionado de tan rápido que fue la acción de la nipona. pero finalmente correspondió el abrazo de la chica. Esas palabras conmovieron a la nipona y eso hizo que derramaran lagrimas de sus ojos. El satanista se agacha a la altura de Noodle para mirarla a los ojos.

-No llores- le seca las lagrimas a la chica- solo quiero que seas feliz. De repente, el peliazul despierta de la inconciencia y no recuerda absolutamente nada. El peliazul mira que sale sangre de su nariz, y observa confundido a Murdoc, él se acerca agresivamente a 2D, dejando a la nipona observando atentamente la siguiente escena que se iba a formar.- Mira, bastardo, solo te dejare vivir porque Noodle lo quiere, de no ser por ella ya estarías en el infierno.- Mira a Noodle con seriedad- Los dejare estar juntos.- a la chica se le hace una gran sonrisa en el rostro y va donde Murdoc a abrazarlo, pero este la detiene en seco.- Primero: no dejaré de golpear al descerebrado. Segundo: si te hace algo, lo matare con una tortura infinitamente dolorosa que lo llevara con satan. Y tercero: no me abraces, no soporto los abrazos.- la chica se va donde 2D siempre mirando al satanista con una gran sonrisa, agradecida.- Me voy a mi winnie! No me esperen. Y tu vienes conmigo- toma a Honey de un brazo con fuerza y de nuevo se la lleva contra su voluntad.

-Puchis, dos días seguidos noo - la pelicastaña solo camina rápidamente para que Murdoc no la arrastrara por el suelo hasta el carpark.

Quedan 2D, Noodle y Russel solos. 2D se toma la cabeza sin recordar nada y el afroamericano y la nipona lo observan con extrañeza.

-No entiendo nada, que paso?- 2D miraba muy confundido a sus compañeros de banda.

-Murdoc acepto nuestra relación, amor. Él te golpeo y quedaste inconciente.- 2D sonríe y besa a la nipona con felicidad, pero un beso rápido. De nuevo no sintieron la presencia de Russel, que los miraba con incomodidad.

-Mejor me voy a mi cuarto a tocar batería.- dijo retirándose del living el afroamericano. 2D y Noodle ahora quedaron solos.

-ahora creo que te voy a dar tu regalo… ya que estamos solos- 2D saca una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, y se la pasa a Noodle para que lo habrá. Cuando la nipona abre la cajita, esta contenía una hermosa pulsera que tenía un corazón. En el reverso decía: " siempre te amare, con amor 2D". Noodle se sonroja y el peliazul se da cuenta. Noodle sonríe y le da un beso muy tierno. Los dos se quedan así por un rato, un momento muy mágico. Ahí Noodle se da cuenta que enrealidad la amaba, que siempre la había amado con su corazón. Se separan suavemente.

-Este es más un regalo simbólico… es mi corazón, y te lo entrego a ti- dice 2D tímidamente y sonrojado de oreja a oreja. Noodle deja caer lagrimas de felicidad por su mejilla. En realidad la amaba mucho, ella solo reacciona a abrazarlo.

-Gracias Stu, te amo mucho… demasiado- Noodle no podía para de llorar de felicidad. A 2D le alegra mucho que la nipona le haya gustado su regalo. Los dos se separan después de un rato abrazandose.

-¿Quieres jugar videojuegos para celebrar que Murdoc acepto y que a ti te gusto tu regalo?- la chica asiente.

-Pero si vamos a la isla flotante, depues de todo tiene television.- dice Noodle.

-Buena idea, cariño. Voy a buscar la consola mientras tu me esperas en el molino.- y 2D fue a buscar la consola para pasar la tarde jugando con el amor de su vida, quizás después ,que podrían hacer.

_Asi gorillaz pasó el resto del día: 2D y Noodle jugando residente evil, Russel tocando batería y Honey y Murdoc…teniendo bebes? (no van a tener bebes, pero me entienden a lo que me refiero)._

Al día siguiente…

Todos estaban en la cocina (menos Murdoc ,que hablaba por teléfono con damon y Jamie) Honey comía ensalada de lechuga, 2D comía hotcakes con miel, Noodle comía salmón frito y Russel comía un sándwich de 6 pisos (muy grande, pero para él estaba bien).De repente, Murdoc da un portazo, haciendo que todos se estremecieran.

-Tenemos que hacer videos- todos quedan en silencio.- ya organizamos todo el disco con Jamie y Damon. Empezamos mañana. tendremos que hacer videos para dirty Harry, dare, el mañana y feel good inc. También decidimos que en dare y el mañana va a aparecer solo Noodle, por premio a que ella escribió este disco.- la nipona no podía creerlo, porfin ella podía hacer su propio video musical.

-y de que se van a tratar los videos?- dice el peliazul mientras comía un pedazo de hotcakes.

-dirty Harry va hacer en el desierto, con varios niños que canten el good inc se va hacer en una torre que esta cerca de aquí y en la isla de Noodle. El mañana igual lo haremos en tu isla, luv. Dare lo va a hacer Noodle en su habitación con Shaun.- dijo Murdoc mientras Noodle lo miraba con confusión.

-Quien es Shaun?- Dijo Noodle sin comprender.

-En tu habitación hay una cabeza media descompuesta, esa cabeza se llama Shaun. La haremos funcionar para el video. Se supone que canta.- Dijo Murdoc sentándose a la mesa para comer un filete con papas fritas. La chica asiente y sigue comiendo.- aprovechen este día, que es su día de descanso.

_El día se lo pasaron viendo películas._

Al día siguiente…

Alguien toca el timbre de los Kong estudios numerosas veces, haciendo que todos se despertaran.

Murdoc apartó a Honey de su lado para salir de la cama y abrir la puerta de su Winnebago de mala gana. "deben ser el cantante de cuarta y el bastardo de dibujos" piensa el satanista. Se levanto bruscamente de la cama, se puso pantalones y se fue de mala gana fuera del Winnebago a abrir la puerta para que dejaran de tocar el timbre desesperadamente.

-malditos bastardos hijos de puta, como se les ocurre tocar el timbre a esta hora…- dijo el pelinegro susurrando con furia antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hola!- dijo Jamie cuando finalmente el satanista les abrió la puerta de entrada al gran edificio. Murdoc lo Miró con desagrado, igual que a Damon que estaba al lado suyo. El satanista amplió la mirada y vio mucha gente cargando micrófonos, aparatos de música y luces. Se supone que era el equipo. Murdoc se hecho para atrás en señal que los dejaba pasar. "si no hubiera tenido una buena noche, hubiese realmente explotado con insultar a estos malditos mocosos hijos de su madre" pensó Murdoc tratando de contenerse.

Llegaron a la pieza de la japonesa, el satanista dio tres fuertes golpes en su puerta.

-Puedo pasar?-no hubo respuesta, y la puerta no estaba con pestillo. Murdoc entró sigilosamente, aunque debería estar despierta , porque Murdoc le aviso anoche que iban a hacer el video en su habitación y que debía estar ya despierta a las 9 de la mañana. Pero luego fijo su vista en un bulto que estaba en la cama: la chiquilla estaba profundamente durmiendo. El satanista estaba furioso por dentro, pero trató de contenerse, ya que para él era imposible enojarse con su pequeña.

-Despierta, Noodle. Tenias que haber despertado hace dos horas- dijo el satanista susurrándole al oído a la japonesa con toques de rabia. La japonesa abrió los ojos muy cuidadosamente y recordó instantáneamente que a había apagado el despertador a las 9 en punto de la mañana, y se quedó inmediatamente dormida de nuevo. De un salto quedó sentada en la cama y miró acelerada a Murdoc.

-Lo siento mucho Murdoc-san! Lo olvide por completo.- la ojiverde sale corriendo a un baño que tenía en su habitación, tomando una polera y unos pescadores blancos para vestirse. El satanista no pudo evitar sonreír. Se fue afuera, donde estaban los demás.

-Entren! Pongan todo el equipo. Noodle se esta arreglando en el baño y se va a tardar. Pero ustedes háganlo rápido por si las moscas.- dijo Murdoc un poco inseguro y dirigiéndose a su Winnebago- no me esperen! Damon y Jamie, Ustedes quedan a cargo.

Los del equipo miraron desconcertados al satanista que se hiba alejando y luego observaron a Damon y a Jamie.

-Que nos miran? Solo entren y hagan su trabajo.- dijo Damon abriendo la puerta para que toda esa gente pasara a la habitación. Los demás asintieron y entraron cargando parlantes, luces cables y todo tipo de cosas electrónicas.

Noodle empezó a oír ruidos que provenían desde su habitación "deben ser los del equipo de grabación, saldré cuando esté lista por completo" pensó la japonesa mientras se duchaba.

La chica se puso la ropa, se peinó y se maquillo. Se miró al espejo contemplando su esplendido look juvenil: una polera blanca con una pelota de basket en el centro, unos pescadores con muchos bolsillos (que por cierto, le gustaban mucho) Y por ultimo ,sus zapatillas favoritas. Su peinado era el mismo de siempre. el único detalle nuevo que tenía en su rostro, era que tenia un poco de brillo labial.

Salió del baño lo más rápido que pudo y vió que su habitación tenía luces en el techo, y que detrás de esos paneles estaba Shaun. Lo mas extraño, es que la japonesa nunca había abierto esas puertas, pero ahora ya veía lo que contenían: una cabeza inerte con lentes, conectada a muchos cables que llevaban a una especie de comando. Habían muchas personas equipando los parlantes y probando si funcionaban bien las luces. Divisó a Damon y a Jamie que estaban al lado de Shaun, viendo si todo estaba en orden. La chica fue inmediatamente donde estaban para saludarlos.

-Damon-san! Jamie-san!- aviso Noodle su presencia al lado del dibujante y el cantante.

-Hola Noodle! No te hemos visto desde hace mucho!- dijo Jamie abrazando a la pelivioleta.

-Hola, pequeña.- dijo Damon también abrazandola- Y como estas para tu primer video sola?

-Un poco nerviosa, pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.- dijo la ojiverde ezbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Asi se habla- la anima Jamie dándole unos suaves golpes en la espalda.

-Porfin saliste de tu "asicalamineto"- Dijo Murdoc en tono de broma, apareciendo de la nada.

-Donde estabas Murdoc-san? No te había visto- dijo La japonesa confundida y mirando al satanista un poco desconcertada.

-Estaba… hablando con Honey en mi Winnie- dijo el satanista. Les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia los integrantes del equipo.

-Ahora, alístense- todos lo miraron atentamente- porque en 5 minutos empezamos.- el satanista se volvió a dirigir hacia damon, Jamie y Noodle.

-Ustedes 2- dijo apuntando al cantante y al dibujante- A sus puestos.- de inmediato se fueron hacia el equipo de grabación. El satanista se quedó solo con la japonesa.- Ensayaste tu coreografia, cierto, luv?

-Sip, pero hay algunos pasos que faltan.- a Murdoc le da un susto enorme, y Noodle se da cuenta.- no te preocupes, tu sabes que yo tengo una creatividad enorme, y que puedo improvisar.- al satanista se le nota una cara de alivio.

-Otro detalle. No dejé que el idiota y Russel entraran- Noodle hace una expresión de enojo y se cruza de brazos- esta bien… 2D y Russel no podrán entrar.- Todavía la japonesa sigue enojada.- Es porque 2D va a arruinar todo, y a Russel no lo he visto, y si entra en medio del video va a arruinar todo.- La japonesa no sale de su estado de rabia, pero el satanista no sabe que explicación quiere la japonesa. Murdoc suspira y encoge los hombros.

-A sus puestos! Empezamos en 1 minuto.- avisa damon desde su puesto. Murdoc desea suerte. La chica se posa en medio de su habitación, mirando hacia abajo y esperando la señal de empezar el video. La chica se sentía muy nerviosa, no tenía ni a 2D ni a Russel apoyándola en ese mismo momento… pero al menos tiene la certeza de que todo saldrá bien.

-en tres… dos…UNO!... acción!- dijo Murdoc.

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia Shaun y prendió el comando, haciendo que muchos liquidos corrieran hacia la cabeza. Shaun de repente vida y empezó a cantar. La chica comenzó a cantar y a moverse con gran agilidad.

En ese momento, 2D luchaba por entrar a la pieza de Noodle. Se oía la música a todo volumen.

-Porfavor! Déjenme entrar, soy el novio de la cantante.- dijo el peliazul suplicando por quinta vez.

-Lo sentimos, señor Stuart, pero el señor Murdoc nos ordenó que estrictamente usted no puede pasar. Lo podemos escoltar a su habitación, si usted desea.- dijo un guardia de traje. Con una gran pena en el corazón, el peliazul tuvo que retirarse y abstenerse de ver a su amada en su gloria. El chico fue al nivel siguiente, y solo le quedaba escuchar la música poniendo una oreja en el suelo. Con el ritmo de la música , el ojinegro empezó a mover el "bote" y disfrutó el resto de la canción apoyado en el suelo.

En ese mismo momento, Russel estaba en el baño. Tenía problemas digestivos ese día, y por eso no pudo presentarse en el gran día de su pequeña.

El afroamericano tomó un periódico de hace tres meses que estaba a su lado y comenzó a leer. Pero algo extraño pasó: el techo empezó a temblar, pero donde el estaba no. Entonces también notó que temblaba por el exeso de volumen de la música, y estaba cantando Noodle. "almenos podré escuchar a mi chiquita" pensó el ojiblanco.

Noodle se sentía genial. Solo se dejó llevar por la música mientras cantaba. Sus pasos tenían una impresionante coordinación. Murdoc admiraba su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose de un lado a otro, con tal feminidad que le hizo pensar… cosas que jamás imaginaría de ella. No quiso pensar esas cosas, ¡era como su propia hija!. Podía pensar cualquier cosa de otras mujeres, pero de ella no.  
El satanista solo atinó a sonreir y levantar el pulgar para indicarle a la pelivioleta que lo estaba haciendo bien. La chica sonrió.

-_Nunca más se te ocurra pensar esas cosas, Niccals.- _se dijo para si mismo el pelinegro observando a la japonesa que hiciera los pasos que le había indicado.

"It's comming up, It's comming up, It's comming up, It's comming up, It's Dare…"

Shaun terminaba la ultima frase y Noodle comenzó a tocar un teclado que tenía en sus manos. Todo salió mas perfecto de que lo que se esperaba. La japonesa soltó sus dedos, para que la música los dejara llevar.

-CORTE!- grito Damon aplaudiendo a la ojiverde. Los del equipo dejaron de grabar y aplaudieron celebrando- Estuviste maravillosa. Mas bien de lo que me esperaba, después de todo, es tu primer video.

-Gracias, Damon-san. Gracias a todos!- dijo Noodle tratando de contener sus lagrimas. Había hecho todo muy bien, y solo quería sonreir. Necesitaba la compañía de 2D. Necesitaba su apoyo. Necesitaba su amor por sobre todas las cosas.

2D se levanto del suelo cuando se dio cuenta que termino la canción. Se dirigía al cuarto de la chica, para ver si los guardias cedían en dejarlo entrar. Cuando el peliazul llego, vió que todos celebraban con botellas de champaña y no divisó a los vigilantes. Paso deapersivido por la multitud y buscando con la vista a Noodle. De repente, ve a una chica hermosa, con unos toques e maquillaje, que la hacían relucir mas sus finos labios y sus ojos verdes. Ella lo miró, y él quedó perplejo al ver a su novia tan guapa.

-2D-saaan!- Noodle se le lanza ensima al ojinegro en cuanto lo ve. A 2D lo tomó de sorpresa, pero logro reaccionar y pudo corresponder el abrazo.- Pense que no vendrías.

-Como se te ocurre? Nunca te dejaría sola de nuevo, amor.- 2D abraza mas fuerte a la ojiverde y logra sentir los acelerados latidos de la japonesa.- Porque los guardias no me dejaron entrar? Yo quería verte hacer tu primer video…

-Lo siento, Tochi. Murdoc-san les dio esa orden, porque él pensaba que hibas a arruinar todo.- dice la japonesa muy triste, separándose del abrazo. 2D sostiene su mentón y lo pone en dirección a su rostro, para que la mirara a los ojos, esos ojos negros eran misteriosos, pero los verdes de la nipona eran llenos de vida y muy hermosos.

-No te disculpes, luv. No fue tu culpa.- las palabras hacen que en el triste rostro de la japonesa se dibuje una sonrisa. 2D también le sonríe y se besan con dulzura. Todos festejan la victoria de la japonesa, tirando challa, champaña, bebidas y gritando de felicidad, pero nadie se da cuenta del momento mas feliz para Noods en ese día.

El despertador suena por la mañana con el típico y horrible sonido que te hace despertarte. Una mano de dedos largos y verdes aparecen por debajo de las sabanas hasta apgar el despertador con rabia. Murdoc Niccals mira la hora: 9:00 de la mañana. Se levanta de a poco, con una resaca que a cualquiera lo mataría. Mira a su alrededor, y encuentra que todo está mas destruido de lo normal. También observa a su lado, que estaba Honey con el torso desnudo, profundamente dormida.

"al parecer tomé mucho champagne anoche. Debió ser una noche agitada" pensó el satanista.

Despues de que todos se despertaran y se vistieran con sus aduendos, listos para el nuevo video, ya eran las 10 de la mañana cuando estaban todos sentados en el comedor tomando desayuno.

-Hoy nos toca hacer el video de Dirty Harry. Tendremos que hacer un viaje largo hasta ese desierto.- Dijo Russel algo cansado.

-Que lataaaa -.- dice Honey "hechada" en la mesa.- ¿Por qué tengo que ir? Si nisiquiera participo.

-porque después del video me vas a hacer compañía.- dijo Murdoc tomandose unas pastillas para la resaca. La castaña se le quedó mirando por un momento y luego le sonrió "este tipo nunca cambiara".

-Estoy muy cansado…no quiero ir hoy T.T- reclama 2D tratando de comer cereal. El satanista, que estaba sentado a su lado, le golpea en la cabeza con su puño, y el peliazul se toca la parte golpeada.-Porque hiciste eso?! Me dolió :c

-Porque me dices puras estupideces.- dice Murdoc seriamente.

Despues de alrededor de 3 horas de viaje en el jeep y 1 hora en un auto especial para arena, llegan al lugar indicado, donde estaban Damon y Jamie listos para grabar. 2D estaba demasiado cansado y acalorado, asi que se saco al camisa para el video. Los niños eran encantadores, Noodle jugo un poco antes del video a un nintendo ds que traia con ella.

El video salió perfecto. Todo bien. Eseptuando que después quedaron todos sudorosos perofuera de eso … todos la pasaron de maravilla.

Llegaron cansadísimos a los Kong studios como alredededor de las 12 de la noche. Y a Noodle le pasaba algo raro. Un mal presentimiento…

"pasado mañana vamos a hacer el video de feel good inc y el mañana… será un día muy cansador, y tengo un muy mal presentimiento de eso. Quiero pasar mas tiempo con 2D mañana, por si las moscas…" Noodle no pudo seguir pensando, porque 2D le toco el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Estas cansada?- le pregunta el peliazul con unas grandes ojeras. Él si que estaba exausto.

-si, hoy fue un día muy duro, tochi.- hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo

-quisieras dormir conmigo esta noche? Duermo mas tranquilo si estas a mi lado- 2D le sonríe apenas, pero se nota que esta feliz, y al mismo tiempo un poco nervioso por su propuesta.

-Claro que si- respondió la nipona dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a 2D, casi un pequño golpe eléctrico. Russel los miraba desde el borde de la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Hoy es día libre! Hagan lo que a sus estúpidas cabezas se les ocurra- dijo Murdoc con el mismo "buen" animo de siempre por las mañanas. Todos ya tenían planeado lo que hiba a ser ese día: Russel se va a juntar con unos amigos, Murdoc y Honey van a una disco hasta la madrugada, y 2D y Noodle van a pasar el día juntos…de cualquier manera.

Cuando Russle, Honey y Murdoc se fueron, ellos quedaron solos, la verdad es que 2D quedó solo. Noodle se había desaparecido, y eso al ojinegro le preocupaba muchicimo. Salió a buscar a la japonesa por todos lados, pero no la encontraba. Solo quería saber que estuviera bien. Fue hacia la habitación de la japonesa, que era el lugar mas odvio donde estaba. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-Estas bien, Noods?- pregunto 2D tratando de abrir la puerta y con un gran tono de preocupación. No recibe respuesta, pero luego de unos segundos se abre la puerta y sale la pelivioleta con las manos escondidas tras la espalda. Se notaba que algo tenía entre sus manos. De repente extiende una mano hacia el peliazul, la que contenía un osito morado de peluche. Ese oso le traia demasiados recuerdos de cuando Noodle era pequeña, después de todo, él se lo regalo.

-Es tuyo- dijo Noodle tomando su mano y poniéndole el oso en su palma. 2D no entendía, estaba confundido. Él le había regalado ese oso porque se parecía a ella, ¿Por qué ahora se lo devuelve?

-Porque me lo devuelves?-

-Mira…tengo un mal presentimiento de pasadomañana. Ni idea porque. Quiero que cuando veas este oso, te acuerdes de mi- 2D comprendía.

-No puedes decir esas cosas, Noods. No te pasará nada.- El peliazul la abraza con mucha fuerza para tranquilizarla.

-En ese entonces, siempre estare con tigo. Pero recibe el osito.- El ojinegro abre las manos para que ella le pase el osito.- Yo tendre el peluche que se parece a ti. Asi siempre nos recordaremos.- le dijo Noodle con dulzura y dándole un beso en su dos sonrieron.

Se pasaron la tarde jugando videojuegos, como los viejos tiempos. Aveces Noodle extrañaba ser la hermana menor de 2D, y quiso recordar eso. Luego tomaron unos helados y comieron pizza. Esa tarde la pasaron de maravilla. Durmieron abrazados toda la noche, y con una sonrisa en sus caras angelicales.

_En una disco…_

Murdoc ya no aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño y tubo que interrumpir un "momentito" con Honey. Pero en ese momento que tenia libre, tenía que pensar el tema de su alma. ¿Qué hiba a hacer? ¿Qué alma le hiba a entregar? La verdad es que no sabía. Todo era tan confuso… no podía matar a una mujer asi como asi, satanas no aceptara a alguien que no sea especial para el (aunque lo hubiese sido en algún momento) si no, habra matado a alguien en vano y su alma igual iria instantáneamente al infierno. Por un momento… se le había ocurrido matar a Paula, pero por ella no sintió nada, ni una pisca de nada. Hasta la metió a un manicomio depues de un tiempo de que se fue de los estudios Kong! Si la mataba, no serviría. Y hace poco había hecho una amistad con un Hippie, pero el era un hombre, no valdría la pena. A Honey, simplemente no podía. La amó desde siempre. Una de las únicas personas que amó de verdad. La única persona talvez que de verdad lo comprende… No podría aunque tuviera que hacerlo. De repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de Noodle, su amada niña…no podía estar pensando eso. NO PODIA! ¿Qué cosas se le venían a la mente?! Como podría matar a la niña de sus ojos? La verdad… es que si podría. No era imposible. A ella la amaba… y podría salvar su alma. De repente se le ocurrió una gran idea: "el video el mañana será el ultimo que vamos a hacer… simplemente voy hacer caer la isla. Voy a decirles al gobierno japonés que ella esta aquí. Ella es muy fuerte, y quizás esquiva las balas. Ellos la mataran. Luego, voy al infierno, la rescato, le digo que todo eso fue un accidente. Estafamos a satanas, salimos del infierno, y todos felices de nuevo. No entiendo como eres un genio, Niccals" pensó para si mismo el demonio de stocke-trent. Treminó de hacer sus desechos y fue a pasar una agitada noche llena de alcohol, sexo y drogas.

Todos estaban en la torre de feel good inc, hasta Noodle.

-Tienes 5 minutos antes de subir a la isla!- le dijo Damon a la pelivioleta. Noodle se acerco a 2D. vió que tenía el osito morado en su bolsillo. La ojiverde lo miro con ternura y le mostró el oso celesque que también estaba en el bolsillo, pero el de Noodle.

-No me olvidare de ti, adonde vaya, este oso me va a acompañar.- se acercaron y se besaron una ultima vez antes del video. Luego abrazó a Russel, y luego a Murdoc, que trataba de lucir lo mas tranquilo posible.

-Cuidate, luv. Toca guitarra como la diosa que eres.- la alentó Murdoc con la sonrisa mas falsa que puede haber en este universo. La chica le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias papi!.- le dice la nipona dándole un abrazo y haciendo que al satanista se le rompa el corazón por tercera vez. Va a tener que matar a su propia hija.

-Se acabó el tiempo! Vamos Noodle! Tenemos que empezar.- la japonesa se despidió con la mano en alto, agitándola y deseándoles a todos una buena suerte y los demás correspondieron la despedida.

El video comenzaba. 2D cantaba muy afinadamente. Murdoc estaba al lado de unas putas tocando bajo fantásticamente. Russel tocaba la batería con mucha inspiración y todos estaban en perfecta armonía. El molino aparece y 2D no puede evitar pensar en Noodle. En las pantallas sale De la soul rapeando su parte mientras 2D bailaba. Murdoc se empezaba a creer un dios por su comportamiento con las "nenas", Honey estaba muerta de celos detrás de escena. Noodle aparece cerca de la torre, haciendo un fantástico solo con su guitarra acústica favorita. 2D quiere romper el vidrio y estar en ese momento con Noodle, pero solo la puede contemplar despe lejos como ella se llega a concentrar en su instrumento. La isla se aleja y al peliazul se le viene una tristeza muy grande. Canta de la soul mientras 2D se vuelve a su asiento, triste.

Todos celebran el fin del video. Pero ahora es el comienzo del otro… el mañana. Noodle se tiene que devolver con la isla a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando Noodle llega…

-Lo hice bien?- le pregunta la nipona a 2D.

-Muy bien preciosa.- se abrazan y se besan. Russel los mira, con un toque de enojo por que se besa con algo de pasión, y al parecer el peliazul se aprovecha un poco.

-hrm hrm hrm…- carraspea el neyorquino para llamar su atención. Los dos se separan de inmediato, sonrojados de vergüenza, pero Russel abraza a su pequeña, felicitándola por su esfuerzo. 2D mira a Murdoc que esta más nervioso de lo normal. Eso era algo demasiado raro, pero eso ahora no importaba. Amaba de verad a Noods, era el amor de su vida.

La nipona se fue a cambiar de ropa, mientras todos preparaban las cámaras en la isla. Noodle sale de los camerines de la torre y se encuentra con Damon.

-Te felicito! Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es hacer lo típico que haces en la isla, dejate llevar por la música…- en fin. Damon y jamie le dan todas las indicaciones para que salga todo bien. Ahora se le venía todo el nerviosismo ensima. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre ese video. Pero ahora tenia la parate mas difícil de hacer: despedirse de su novio, que tanto amaba.

-Adios, Tochi.- Noodle lo abraza con mucha fuerza y le dice al oído un "te amo". Se simple susurro hizo que el peliazul se sonrojara por completo. No querí que ella se fuera. La quería cerca de él. Asi que saco su teléfono celular y lo puso en modo cámara.

-sonríe!- 2D abrazo a Noodle sonriendo y ella también lo hizo. 2D tenía miles de fotos junto a la nipona, pero esa era la mejor. Ahí había dos se besaron por ultima vez antes del video, con dulzura, tal vez el beso mas tierno que han dado. Y también al mismo tiempo, el mas duro.

-Vamonos noods! Esta todo listo- dijo Jamie desde la isla para que fuera. La chica se separó de el ojinegro con tristeza.

-Adios, luv.- dijo tmandole el brazo a su amada, luego llego a la mano mientras ella avanzaba y el no, y finalmente el calor de sus dedos…ella se fue y 2D quedó con la mano suspendida en el aire. Noodle estaba apunto de llorar y decidió no volver a mirar atrás para no llorar. El peliazul se quedó mirando el suelo.

Antes de que la pelivioleta subiera a la isla, ésta siente que le toman el brazo. Era Murdoc. Él hace fuerza y la atrae a su cuerpo. Es una de las primeras veces que la abraza. Ahí supo que en verdad la amaba (como una hija). Ella correspondió el abrazo.

-No olvides, que siempre te ame, mi pequeña, y siempre lo hare.- le susurra el satanista a su oído.

Fue un capitulo un poco largo, pero es para conpensarles todo el tiempo que falte :D creo que los deje un poco en suspenso…jjajajajaja. Me demoré mucho en escribir en este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y no se les olvide comentar! Amo los comentarios :B


	13. Chapter 13

_Jajajajja bueno no he escrito desde hace mucho tiempo :c lo siento mucho. Pero el colegio esta muy difícil :c gracias a todos por sus reviews :D siempre me alegra leer que les gusta mi historia. Buee este cap es un poco tristre :'C. Creo que ya les he contado mas de lo que debía xD. Comencemos…_

**Capitulo 13: El mañana**

Murdoc suelta a la nipona y deja que se vaya a su muerte.

_La noche anterior había distorcionado su voz en el teléfono para que no lo reconocieran. "la chica, la del proyecto militares…si, esta aquí. Según he oído, va a estar en una isla flotante de Essex… si, a la tarde. Adios" esa llamada… esas simples palabras eran mortales, un homicidio._

"eres un verdadero desgraciado, Murdoc, un desgraciado…" se decía a si mismo el satanista mientras veía el cuerpo de Noodle irse a la isla.

-Tranquila…tranquila, no va a pasar nada. Eso es lo que dijo 2D… yo confío en él- trato de tranquilizar su corazón. Estaba muy nerviosa y acelerada. Quería que todo eso terminara y que se fueran a su hogar, a dormir con 2D o ver una película con Russ y Murdoc, o comer pizza para celebrar.

Tenía un pequeño audífono en su oreja que le avisaba lo que decía Damon. "comienza" pronuncio por medio del auricular. La chica sonrió a la cámara 1 y contemplo su entorno, algo realmente maravilloso, que a cualquiera le daría mucha seguridad, pero a la nipona se sentía muy asustada en su interior, pero escondía esa faceta por una gran sonrisa. Se dirigió a la punta de la isla con un diente de león, y lo soplo pidiendo un deseo "volver a casa".

Luego se sentó en la orilla, para disfrutar un brisa otoñal. Su pelo volaba delicadamente, haciendo que la cámara la "amara". Siempre sonriendo, siempre escondiéndose. Pensaba en 2D y esbozó una sonrisa de melancolía. Pensaba en todos los momentos que pasó con él. En un segundo, millones de fotografías, escenas con el pasaron por su mente, pero se detuvo en el beso, el ultimo que pudo obsequiarle. Dirigió su mirada al horizonte, para tratar de recordar más, pero simplemente se centraba en el dolor de ese beso.

Un ruido fuerte le interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un ruido realmente molesto que la hizo mirar de donde provenía. Raramente… eran helicópteros. Y también el auricular ya no funcionaba, algo estaba pasando, y no era nada bueno.

-Que esta pasando?!- gritó Damon desconcertado- Noodle?! Alo?! Responde!- todos se alarman por los gritos de el cantante.

-Que paso Damon?- le pregunta el peliazul muy preocupado por el tono de Damon.

- Perdimos comunicación con Noodle- dijo apenado el cantante de Blur, mirando a los ojos pronfundos y negros, que estaban a punto de estallar en desesperación.

-…no puede ser…- el peliazul se aceleró y agarro micrófono que tenía Damon en sus manos. 2D miraba desesperadamente a la nada ,tratando de darse algo de esperanza- Noodle! Estas ahí?!

-…..- no se escuchaba nada del otro lado. 2D repitió la misma frase aproximadamente sin éxito.

Murdoc miraba con desgrado y pena a 2D. él había manipulado los controles de comunicación en la mañana, y sus planes al parecer salieron con mucho éxito. "Ahora los helicópteros deberían estar tratando de matarla…" pensaba el satanista medio aturdido por los llorisqueos del ojinegro.

-P-por favor… no me dejes de nuevo…- decía 2D hacia el micrófono con un hilo de voz . estaba llorisqueando desde hace poco, y los del equipo hacían lo que podían. Damon y Jamie estaban desesperados, Russel trataba de hacerles ayuda a los del equipo, perdiendo la calma. Honey le hacía compañía al cantante y Murdoc era el único que permanecía "tranquilo", porque por dentro sentía un remordimiento enorme (una de las primeras veces que lo sentía, por cierto). Pero se dejó de calmar cuando vió los controles de las cámaras…

Noodle se paró cuidadosamente, siempre mirando a las maquinas voladoras. La estaban rodeando, y no eran cualquier helicóptero… eran militares. ¿Cómo los había reconocido? Simplemente hacía memoria: cuando estaba en Japón, mientras el dr kyuzo la llevaba a entrenar por primera vez con armas, ella había visto ese helicóptero estacionado en una estación de vehículos de guerra. Cuando se percató que esos helicópteros venían de japon, evidentemente supo que ella corría un grave peligro. Esos helicópteros eran espias, y la hiban a ejecutar para terminar con el proyecto fallido de su nación natal.

la chica abrió los ojos a no poder más, y solo atinó a correr. Sentía disparos tras suyo, entonces se tapó la cara, aunque no sirviera de nada, porque ellos no tendrían ni una pisca de compasión. Se escondió tras una pared del molino. Menos mal que ninguna de las balas le había dado. Pero todavía le entraba la duda ¿Cómo la habían descubierto? Hasta había cambiado por completo para que no la reconocieran en sus giras y también no había dejado rastros de ella desde que se fue de japon. No podía quedarse todo el día pensando, tenía que correr. Desde abajo ,ella observaba cómo destruían el molino, su amado molino. Desde Murdoc se lo regaló, era como su refugio. Ahora ya no funcionaban muy bien las aspas, ya que le habían destruido 2, eso era algo malo, ya que las aspas hacen que el molino flote. Lo único bueno, es que ya no divisaba a los helicópteros. Mejor se metía dentro del molino, talvez por ultima vez….

Abrió la puerta y miró a su entorno: todavía tenía los árboles, y el pasto estaba verde. Lo contempló durante unos segundos, mirando por última vez ese espacio maravilloso y cerró la puerta. Dentro, ya no estaba la cama, ni el televisor, ni nada. Estaba sucio. Pero sin importar el ultimo detalle, se sentó, agotada por los hechos que recién pasaron. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, solo quería irse a su hogar, no quería estar en ese infierno. "Talvez vuelvan. Mejor descanso un poco antes de volver a correr". La ojiverde recordó que tenía una puerta secreta en el suelo, donde gusrdaba comida y jugo, para cuando le daba flogera bajar hacia los Kong y tuviera hambre. La abrió, y por suerte todavía le quedaba una botella de jugo y unas galletas. Se las engullo rápidamente y la botella se la quiso meter al bolsillo de su short , pero no pudo: el oso celeste ocupaba todo el espacio del bolsillo.

"pensé que lo había perdido!" con una gran felicidad, ella lo saca y lo abraza por unos segundos. Se fue a un rincón, al lado de la puerta, y se sentó. Miraba el osito con melancolía "te voy a extrañar, tochi. Tal vez no nos veamos por un tiempo…" mientras pensaba, no se había dado cuenta que las lagrimas le corrían abundantemente por las mejillas. Talvez no vería ni a Russel, ni a Murdoc, ni a 2D nunca mas. De solo pensar en ese hecho, se le rompía el corazón.

-PORQUE LOS HELICOPTEROS LA ESTAN TRATANDO DE BALEAR?! DE DONDE MIERDA SALIERON?!- decía Russel perdiendo todo el control,tomandose la cabeza, lcon los ojos abiertos como platos y tirado todo lo que estuviese en su camino, viendo una pantalla que estaban dando lo que filmaban las cámaras.

2D lloraba y se tapaba la boca angustiado. Se estaba ahogando en sus propias lágrimas mientras veía las escenas: estaban tratando de asesinar a su novia! Al amor de su vida! No sabía que hacer, pero se armó de valor y trato de pensar. Una, talvez gran idea se le había metido en la mente.

-Donde hay un helicóptero?- Damon y Jaimie lo miraron desconcrtados.

-Que estas pens…-

-DIGANME DONDE HAY UN PUTO HELICOPTERO- 2D se secó las lagrimas y ahora en verdad quería ir a rescatar a la chica, aunque perdiera la vida en el intento, ya que esos helicópteros tenían municiones, y podían ser el nuevo blanco de sus enemigos.

-Ella ya esta muy lejos, no podríamos ni llegar con el mejor helicóptero- dijo Murdoc prendiendo un cigarro, tranquilamente.

-COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN CALMADO CUANDO NOODS ESTA EN PELIGRO?! ACASO TU NO LA QUIERES?!- con las ultimas palabras del ojinegro hartaron al satanista, porque le dio un buen puñetazo en su ozico.

-Que te quede bien claro, idiota bueno para nada, yo la AMO.- Murdoc se fue a sentar a su silla, todos miraban atonitos la extraña reacción del satanista. El peliazul se levantó con algo de fuerzas que le quedaban y fue hacia donde Russel estaba.

-¿tu vienes conmigo?-preguntó 2D mientras russel lo levantaba

-Claro que si , bro. También quiero recuperarla- dijo el afroamericano acompañando a 2D a donde se encontraba el helicóptero. Abrieron la puerta dispuestos a salir, pero escucharon un llamado.

-Quien dijo que yo no iría?- dijo Murdoc empujándolos.

-Entonces ven- dice Russel.

-Yo también quiero ir!- dijo Honey

-Tu no vendrás, es muy peligroso.- la paró el satanista. La castaña hizo una cara de perrito, pero eso no convencía para nada al pelinegro. La llevó a una silla y la sentó.- Tu te quedarás aquí hasta que yo vuelva, ok?- la chica asintió y se besaron, cortantemente, pero satisfactorio para los 2.

-Vamos Mudz! No hay que perder tiempo!.- le gritó Russel desde la puerta. El demonio de stocke-o-trent se separa de Honey medio enojado y va corriendo hacia donde los demás. Cuando subieron al helicóptero, se alistaron rápidamente y el piloto comenzó a seguir la ubicación de donde estaba la isla.

2D sintió un bulto en su retaguardia cuando se sentó, era el oso morado que tenía en su bolsillo. Lo tomó y no pudo evitar volver a llorar. No quería que Noods se fuera de nuevo, no la quería perder de nuevo… nunca mas…

Se fue todo el camino abrazando al oso, tratando de no llorar desconsoladamente y pensar cosas terribles.

Hace muy poco rato que nuestra pequeña nipona había parado de llorar. "ya esto pasará…tranquilízate Noods, volveras a casa" se consolaba a si misma. Mientras pensaba eso, de nuevo millones de imágenes a la mente se le habían venido a la cabeza, desde que Russel la encontró en esa caja de fedex hasta su primer beso. Trataba de ser positiva y pensar que volvería a tener momentos maravillosos con las personas que ama.

Después de una media hora pensando, decidió salir. Después de todo, No podía estar metida toda su vida ahí. Abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo a su exterior. Le alegraba un montón que los helicópteros ya no se encontraran, pero la isla ya no era la misma. Todos los árboles estaban incinerados, el pasto ya no era verde y con vida, sino negro y muy sombrío. Al molino le faltaban 3 aspas, por lo tanto empezaría a desender.

Por descuidarse unos segundos, los helicópteros que estaban a 1km aproximadamente de donde ella se encontraba la identificaron, estaba viva, y el objetivo todavía no se cumplía.

La ojiverde corrió a no más poder, tratando de escapar desesperadamente de sus cazadores. Ya la habían alcanzado, y estaban muy cerca de meterle plomo en su cuerpo. Pero también el molino estaba cerca… solo un ultimo esfuerzo…

Ya había llegado sana y salva, pero esto todavía no terminaba. Los helicópteros todavía podían balearla a pesar de la muralla, ya que ésta estaba muy debilitada. Solo había una salida: escaleras.  
ya estaba bastante cansada, pero si era elegir entre seguir viviendo o caer rendida hacia la muerte…

Recordó que el molino tenía una azotea, y allí tenía varias cosas que utilizaba cuando era pequeña… talvez estuviera la escopeta que traía con ella. Esa sería su salvación. Asi que corrió mientras observaba que las balas le pisaban los talones.

Al fin alcanzo el último piso del molino, y tendría que buscar rápido, porque las balas también traspasaban el techo. "por la puta madre… no está" recordó que habían despejado todo para hacer el video, solo había una mochila. Al acercarse corriendo notó que no era cualquier mochila, sino que era un paracaídas. "¿y de donde salió esto?" se preguntaba la nipona agrrandolo, pero miró hacia su retaguardia y las balas atravesaban sin piedad la madera del techo. Se le abrieron los ojos como platos "este es el fin" se dijo cubriéndose con las manos y poniéndose en cunclillas como un huevo. Las balas se acercaban y no había salida… no se podía hacer nada. Extrañamente la nipona no sintió ninguna munición atravesándole el cuerpo: tuvo mucha suerte, las balas la habían rodeado y ella estaba en medio. Pero como el piso era de una madera muy fina, se rompió y ella calló en seco al suelo, menos mal que se había colgado la mochila, porque cayo de espaldas y el dolor no era tan agudo.

Ahora notaba que los helicópteros se hiban y las aspas se estaban incendiando. Pero lo peor: la isla comenzaba a caer en picada.

-maneja más rápido! por el amor de dios!- le gritaba Russel al piloto.

-Disculpe, señor. Estamos en la velocidad máxima, si vamos mas rápido quemaremos el motor y caeremos a tierra- El afroamericano bufó y fue a sentarse al lado de 2D (que lloraba como lluvia de invierno en Londres) frustrado y tapándose la cara con las manos. Murdoc estaba sentado en frente, fumando un cigarrillo jugando con sus pies nerviosamente. "y que pasa si no muere? Que pasa si su alma no llega al infierno? No se lo que hare…mi alma se ira al infierno por toda la eternidad y estaré sufriendo… no quiero sufrir…" pensaba el satanista.

-Calmate Muds, la rescataremos- dijo 2D, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro. Hace unos segundos que el peliazul había dejado de llorar y había tomado fuerzas para consolar a su amigo de tez verde.

- Tu optimismo no me calma, Face-ache.- le dice cortante el satanista. El ojinegro vuelve a su asiento, más triste de lo que estaba, aunque en parte, él ya sabía que Murdoc reaccionaría asi.

-No lo trates mal, solo esta tratando de consolarte en este mal momento.- le dijo serio el newyorkino, defendiendo al peliazul. Murdoc simplemente lo ignoró, exalando una nube del humo del cigarro. Russel no quiso perder mas rabias con su compañero, asi que iguamente lo ignoró.

Desde ahí, todo el camino se lo llevaron en silencio (exceptuando 2D, que volvió a llorar abrazando su oso morado).

La japonesa se acmodó el paracaídas rápidamente y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada. El cielo no estaba ahí, sino el suelo. Ahora comprendía que era su hora, que nunca más vería a su familia, ni a Murdoc, Ni a Russel, y lo peor, recién estaba empezando a tener una relación con 2D… no quería dejar su vida hecha a medias. De solo pensarlo le daba un terror enorme, pero ESTABA PASANDO.

Las lagrimas no caían, volaban. Sus gritos se suspendían en el aire, y su desesperación era impresionante. El molino ya no funcionaba, y no iba a caer suavemente como esperaba, sino en picada. Una muerte segura. Pero recordó que algo colgaba de su espalda… el paracaídas!

No había mucho tiempo, solo estaba a 200 metros. Los helicópteros no estaban cerca, así que no habría problema (además de que el paracaídas era de un color gris, igual al de las rocas) esto la favorecía un montón.

150 metros….125 metros…100 metros… saltó!

El aire era mas denso cuando le llegaba mas directamente a la cara, y nunca supo exactamente como abrir un paracaídas… tiró una tira roja que colgaba, y para su suerte, la tela salió de la mochila a unos 50 metros. Estaba viva! Realmente no lo podía creer. No le cabía en la cabeza que hubiese sobrevivido a esa muerte…lamentablemente no había contado que cuando la isla tocó suelo, ésta explotó.

Ella miraba el fuego que se le acercaba atónita, gracias a dios que pudo reaccionar y que se puso como un huevo de nuevo. Pero ahora si sintió dolor, y mucho. Se estaba quemando… sobretodo las piernas, le ardían un monton…

2D miraba por la ventana con los ojos abiertos como platos, su corazón se detuvo, su cara se volvió más pálida de lo normal, sus manos tiritaban… la isla había caído en el vacío, y se había hecho añicos…Noodle estaba muerta.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- el peliazul se lanza al suelo y se golpea las rodillas, pero no le importa, porque el dolor de su corazón era mucho mas fuerte. Russel va a socorrerlo, a ver lo que había pasado. Solo al ver la explosión lo hizo romperse junto a 2D. los 2 se abrazan apenas… no podían creer que la niña de sus ojos estuviera muerta…que nunca más la verían…

Murdoc los veía tranquilamente…su plan estaba a la mitad. "ella va estar pronto con nosotros de vuelta…"

Cayó al suelo muy débilmente. En sus canillas se les podía ver la carne… sus rodillas tenían unas pequeñas, pero dolorosas heridas. Se levantó como pudo y se saco el paracaídas, necesitaba rápidamente atención medica… se hiba a desangrar si no le ponían pronto vendas. Tenía que observar si los helicópteros no se encontraban ahí… no podría correr. Sus piernas apenas podían caminar del dolor. Los helicópteros seguían ahí, pero a mucha distancia, donde ella no era visible para ellos. Noodle tenía miedo de que bajaran y que la terminaran asesinando con metralletas.

Pero no fue así… dejaron caer un extraño bulto… un bulto negro y metalico…¡una bomba!

Ahora, con todo el dolor de sus canillas, tendría que correr y buscar un escondite. Divisó rápido donde: una gran roca. Fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con el paracaídas (la tela le serviría para dejar de correr la hemorragia) y se escondió detrás, con la esperanza que no llegara el fuego en el lugar donde ella estaba. Se tapó los oídos, cerró los ojos y se puso en cunclillas, esperando no morir en el intento.

No podía oír, solo oía una especie de "silbato" muy agudo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Trató de pararse y dirigirse hacia ninguna parte en especifico. Caminó por unos segundos y vió que se acercaba a un acantilado…esas fueron las últimas imágenes antes de perder la conciencia y caer desmayada al suelo, desangrándose lentamente.

-NOOOOODS! DONDE ESTAS?!- gritaba 2D bajándose rápidamente del helicóptero. Solo veía fuego por todos lados. El pánico le invadía rápidamente. Pero todavía estaba esa pequeña esperanza… esa luz en un mundo de oscuridad que puede hacer a una persona vivir de nuevo. 2D corría como loco, tratando de identificar donde estaba su amada. Russel hacía lo mismo, pero lo más raro… Murdoc era el más entusiasmado en esta tarea. Él recorría los lugares más rápido que los demás.

"Por dios…que te hicieron…" pensaba Murdoc viendo el cuerpo medio muerto de su pequeña. "Niccals, oficialmente te has ganado el premio de el mayor tonto-imbecil-idiota-superpendejo de la historia, con honores. Felicitaciones, has matado a tu hija…" pensaba el satanista para si mismo, mientras los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Se incó y posó su oreja en su pecho: todavía latía su corazón , pero estaba completamente inconsciente. Sus piernas se estaban desangrando, y moriría en poco tiempo. Pero no en el suficiente para que sus compañeros no la vieran. Miró hacia el frente: un acantilado. De nuevo observó a la nipona, que apenas respiraba. "…si esa es la única alternativa…" el satanista arrastro el cuerpo con los pies hasta el borde del acantilado.

-Lo siento, amor- Murdoc empujó a Noodle con un pie hacia un vacío, que quien sabe donde terminaba. Ahora no la encontrarían y ella estaría muerta. En poco tiempo se iría al infierno y él estaría salvado momentáneamente. Eso era un alivio y al mismo tiempo algo horrible. Él nunca había ascesinado a nadie, y peor, acsecino a uno de los seres que quería.

-Murdoc! La encontraste?!- 2D le gritaba histérico ya llorando. Si él no la había encontrado, significaba que había muerto. El pelinegro estaba de espalda a él.

-Lo siento mucho 2D- se da vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y fingir que estuvo llorando- No está.

2D rompe en llanto, Russel se da por vencido y solo mira entre sombras el suelo. No podían estar peor.

El helicóptero del equipo se ve en el cielo y empieza a correr un viento realmente fuerte, el fuego restante se apaga. Murdoc mira de reojo el suelo y raramente hay un peine, con restos de cabello en él. Morados, evidentemente era la paineta de Noodle. Se la guardó en el bolsillo. Tal vez futuramente la necesitaría.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el suceso del mañana. 2D no hablaba, Russel solo miraba el techo de su habitación, y Murdoc no salía de su winnebaggo. El satanista era tan millonario por los 4 videos hechos que no sabía en que podía gastar todo lo que habían juntado. Pero él no estaba disfrutando del dinero en su Winnebago, sino que estaba haciendo un plan para sacar a Noodle de la pesadilla que quizás estaba viviendo.

-Murdoc…cuando vas a dejar de estar encerrado en tu habitación? Extraño tu presencia y la de los chicos…- le dijo Honey apoyando su mano en el hombro del satanista.

-No puedo ahora- dijo cortante sin despegar la vista de un libro. La castaña, rendida, se va hacia la cocina ya que su estómago le pedía algo de comer.

La ojiamarilla se dirige con un caminar lento hacia la puerta del winnebaggo y mira hacia el satanista. "ya se que todo esto es por Noodle, pero tampoco nos tienes que dejar" pensó Honey, escondió su ojo derecho bajo su casquilla y se fue de la casa rodante.

Caminando por los pasillos vacíos, sin ninguna presencia, ni siquiera los raros demonios que antes se escondían en la oscuridad. Extrañaba esa pequeña felicidad que emanaba ese lugar, y al parecer esa felicidad la traía Noodle. Era su única amiga. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera muerta… es como si el sol de la banda se hubiera apagado. Ya nadie sonreía y no había visto a nadie más que a Murdoc por varios días. Solo quería una presencia, a alguien que le alegrara el día (es raro que Honey este triste, siempre trata de ser lo más positiva, pero en este caso no se podía sacar nada positivo de la situación).

-Oh! Russ, no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí- Honey había llegado hace muy poco rato a la cocina y el afroamericano estaba ahí. Estaba mirando un punto fijo, no parpadeaba ni se notaba que respiraba, parecía estar muerto. Honey se sentó en una silla al lado de él. Todavía no hacía absolutamente nada. Ella inclinó su cabeza hasta su hombro, mirando el suelo.- Por favor, háblame…no he hablado con ustedes desde hace tiempo, y eso me hace sentir muy mal.

Russel no la miró, solo aceleró la respiración. De repente, a Honey le cayó una gota de agua en su mejilla. No era una gotera, sinó una lagrima: el newyorkino estaba llorando.

-Ella esta muerta…- dijo casi en un susurro. Honey lo miró atentamente, ese no parecía el Russel de siempre, sino un hombre triste y melancolico. Porfin el afroamericano despegó la vista del punto y miró a los ojos a Honey.- Mi niña, ella no volverá.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que ya no la veré nun…- no pudo continuar porque Russel la abrazo, entrando en un llanto muy fuerte. "Si Russ está así, no me puedo imaginar como esta 2D" pensó la castaña.-Calma Russ…ya va a pasar.

-Esto no pasará, mientras ella no esté esto no va a pasar- dijo sollozando el newyorkino.

-Russ, talvez esto sea muy duro de decir, pero la vida sigue. Ella ya se fue, y no podemos hacer nada. Si yo pudiera revivirla, lo haría, pero lamentablemente no tengo esos poderes.- dijo con un tono serio, peroal mismo tiempo suave. Russel se separó del abrazo y la miró seriamente.

-Tienes razón, pero no… nunca la olvidaré- ahora las lagrimas corrían solas por su piel morena. Estaba claro que nunca la olvidarían, pero tampoco había que ponerse depresivo y quitarse la vida… sería algo absurdo.

-Talvez ahora te de mucha pena, pero ella siempre estará aquí- Honey le apunto con su dedo el centro de su pecho. Russel comprendió lo que ella quería decir.- Noodle no querría que tu estés asi por ella.

Russel se paró de su silla y se secó las lagrimas restantes. Levantó a Honey y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Gracias, me hiciste volver- dijo cuando se separaron.

-Siempre es bueno ayudar a un gran amigo- dijo la castaña. El Afroamericano va hacia la puerta- A dónde vas?

-A ver si 2D no se suicidó- dijo Russel seriamente. Los 2 se fueron a la habitación del peliazul.

Murdoc miraba el libro atentamente. Solo el averiguar cómo entrar al infierno y salir vivo le complicaba un montón. Y más encima él no quería tener que matarse, así que eso sería más difícil. Al menos ya tenía un punto a favor: Tenía un hell hole a unos pocos pasos.

-Esto es más complicado de lo que yo pensaba…-

Cuando ya terminó de leer y hacer su estrategia, ya era el final del día y Honey todavía no había vuelto. Decidió irse a dormir ya que mañana sería un día muy agotador en el infierno.

Despertó con una respiración muy acelerada. Parecía como si todo hubiese sido una simple pesadilla, pero era tan real….

Abrió los ojos y estaba en su habitación, con su cama, su armario y la puerta donde se ubicaba Shaun estaba media abierta. Se levantó y se puso las pantuflas que estaban bajo su cama. Cuando observo que sus pies estaban manchados de sangre. Se asustó y se acurrucó en un ovillo. Observó sus brazos que estaban con muchas heridas y sus piernas que en muchas partes la carne estaba visible. Se asusta tanto que se va hacia atrás, pero no cae en el suelo… si no que se cae en una especie de agujero oscuro y cada vez se aleja mas de la superficie…. Ahora Noodle comprende que todo lo que paso no fue una pesadilla….

_Continuara…_

_No fue un capitulo muy largo, pero para mí fue muy interesante escribirlo. No creo que vuelva a escribir en un tiempo, ya que ahora tengo que estudiar para unos exámenes importantísimos. Espero que me comprendan y si les gustó, dejen un review. Ustedes saben que siempre eso me hace sacer una sonrisa _

_PD: si ustedes tienen una duda, déjenlo como un review, pero por favor, que tengan un usuario. Yo se los responderé con gusto ^^_


End file.
